Changeling
by untamed4ever
Summary: Alice left Bella to have a human life but something happens to Bella and the Cullen's come back but Bella is different, her blood smells differently, it doesn't sing to Alice anymore. What happened to her? Will Bella let them back in? Let Alice back in?
1. Promise To Be Safe

**Chapter 1 - Promise to be safe**

_Hey, so I said I was going to do this story and well here it is._

_So let me tell you a little bit about this story._

_Alice and Bella are together, Edward and Jasper are together, Bella's blood sings to Alice, they go through the whole James incident and everything and then Bella's birthday happens._

_Alice wants Bella to have a normal, human life._

_Alice left Bella after her birthday incident, they come back 4 months later because Alice realizes that she has made a stupid mistake, only to find that Bella is different. She is more closed off and her blood smells different it no longer sings to Alice, it's tainted but with what?_

_Can they figure out what exactly happened to her?_

_Will Bella let them?_

_Can Alice get her back?_

_Well read on to find out!_

_Oh I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, cause if I did Bella and Alice would be together obviously: _

_So anyways without further ado here is the first chapter :)_

_Some of this first bit I have borrowed from the book New Moon but you know changed Edward to Alice._

"You... don't... want me?" Bella asks tears forming in her eyes.

"No." Alice said calmly her face void of emotion, "Well that changes things." Bella said surprised by how calm and collected her voice sounded, when inside she was breaking.

"I'll always love you in a way but I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella I am not human.' She said staring into Bella's eyes and the icy planes of her perfect face were definatly not human. 'I let this go on for too long and I'm sorry for that."

Alice stared at Bella and Bella new that it was too late to say or do anything but she knew she had to try, "Don't do this." Bella pleaded desperately trying to keep the tears at bay.

"You're no good for me, Bella." Alice said and Bella had no argument she knew she was never good enough for her pixie vampire.

"If that's what you want." Bella said and Alice nodded once.

"Just promise me you won't do anything reckless or stupid, do you understand what I'm saying?" She asked the human in front of her, Bella nodded helplessly.

"I'm thinking of Charlie of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself - for him."

Bella nodded her head and Alice seemed to relax a little.

"And I'll make you a promise in return, this will be the last time you ever see me, I won't come back, it'll be like I never existed.' Alice smiled gently, 'Don't worry. Your human, time heals all wounds for your kind."

"And your memories?" Bella choked out.

"Well...I won't forget but...my kind are very easily distracted." She said smiling but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Goodbye Bella." Alice said. "Wait!" Bella cried reaching for her but Alice grabbed her wrists and pinned them to her sides, she leaned up and pressed her icy lips to Bella's forehead for the briefest instant, "Take care of yourself." Alice whispered and then she was gone and Bella was alone.

Bella stayed rooted to the spot for what seemed like hours before coming to her senses and making her way back to her house, she was numb, cold all she could feel was her feet picking themselves up and coming back down in front of her, it was like she was on autopilot.

As she came out of the woods, she could see Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway and also a black van she didn't know whose it was and didn't think anything of it, her brain wasn't functioning properly at that moment. The light was on in the living room, not in the mood to talk Bella let her in and walked towards the stairs, not saying a word but before she could take a step onto the stairs a voice stopped her.

"Well, well you took your time; we were beginning to think you wouldn't come home." The voice said, it sounded rough and heartless.

Turning around Bella's breath caught in her throat, there in front of her were two men, one with a gun in his hands but that wasn't the worst part, what the worst part was, was that Charlie was kneeled in front of them bound and gagged.

"Dad!" Bella cried but didn't move a muscle.

"You'll be coming with us Isabella." The man without the gun said.

Bella's eyes widened, "N...No." she said fear coursing through her veins.

The man didn't say anything but looked at his partner, who in turn nodded and before Bella could blink, pointed his gun at Charlie's head and pulled the trigger.

The gunshot echoed throughout the house and Bella watched as her dad's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body slumped forward onto the floor, a pool of blood forming around his head. Before she had time to think about what had just happened, the two men had grabbed her and were dragging her out of the house and into the back of the black van parked in the driveway.

One of them held her down and bound and gagged her while the other got into the driver's seat and turned on the engine, pretty soon they were speeding away from the house.

Bella kicked and struggled, what had just happened and what was happening had caught up to her and her mind was in chaos. She started to scream and although it was muffled by her gag, it was still quite loud.

"Shut her up!" The man in the driver's seat yelled and Bella felt a hard object hit the side of her head before darkness consumed her.

**1 Month Later**

_"The search is still underway for missing teen Isabella Swan; on the 21st September 2009 Isabella Swan was kidnapped. Witnesses say by two men in black balaclavas and jeans and black shirts._

_Neighbors heard a gunshot before looking out their windows and seeing the two men dragging Isabella into a black van with no license plates._

_When police arrived at the scene, they found the chief of police Charlie Swan dead in the living room of the house, the gunshot had obviously been from one of the men shooting Chief Swan._

_A funeral was held 2 weeks later with nearly the whole town of Forks and La Push wanting to pay respects to their chief of police._

_The police currently have no leads on the kidnapping of Isabella Swan, the town of Forks prays that she will return safe and sound." _A news reporter on the radio for the 6 o'clock news was heard throughout the town of Forks.

**3 Months Later**

She was running, running with all the strength she possessed towards the bus that was about 100 feet in front of her.

She didn't think anyone was following her, she thought she had lost them by the gas station earlier on but she wasn't going to take any chances, the bus door closed and the engine started, she pushed herself to go faster and flung herself at the door, pounding her fists upon it.

The door opened and she quickly scrambled in, her breathing was erratic.

"Miss I need to see your ticket." The bus driver said politely but when the girl looked up at him, he did a double take, she had a nasty cut going from her right eyebrow down over her eyelid and ending just on the top of her cheek bone, her bottom lip was busted with blood dripping from it and her left cheek was bruised, recognition lighted his eyes, "Aren't you that Swan girl who was kidnapped." The bus driver asked the girl, who nodded her head, "Please just drive, they might not be far behind me, I need to get to a police station." The girl begged and the driver didn't need to be told twice, he stepped on the gas and the bus pulled out of its station.

**4 Months Later**

"In other news, the town of Forks is relieved to have the safe return of Isabella Swan." Edward and Jasper looked at each other as a picture of Bella flashed upon the news.

"Alice get down here now!" Edward shouted, if his sister didn't come down then he was going to drag her down.

Not a second later Alice was standing right in front of him, she looked dead, her eyes were black from thirst making the bags under them even more noticeable, she was still wearing the same clothes she had on the day she had left Bella in the woods and the usual hyper atmosphere whenever she was around was not present. "What is it Edward?" Alice asked her voice had no emotion in it what so ever.

Edward said nothing but pointed to the TV behind her, Alice turned and was met with the sight of her love on the TV screen, it was a picture from when she was in Phoenix, Alice could tell by the sun behind her and the desert like background, Alice tuned in on the words and was shocked at what she heard, "the daughter of late Chief of police Charlie Swan who was murdered when Isabella was kidnapped nearly 4 months ago, was found by a bus driver in Seattle who said she ran onto his bus looking absolutely worse for wear and begged him to drive her to a police station, which is exactly what he did.

Police are still searching for the men who kidnapped Isabella. For now she has been back in Forks for two weeks with police and friends keeping a very close eye on her, onto other news..." The reporter on the TV continued by now the whole Cullen family was in the living room looking at the TV as the picture of Bella disappeared off the screen.

"She was kidnapped." Esme said horrified at what could have happened to her daughter, Carlisle placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Alice we have to go back, we shouldn't have left in the first place, it was a mistake, and we need to go back...she needs us." Edward stated, he and Bella were real close, they were best friends and it hurt Edward to know that leaving her did her no good.

The whole family waited patiently for Alice to speak. 'She was kidnapped, oh god I shouldn't of left, I would of been able to protect her if I had stayed, my love was kidnapped and I wasn't there to stop it, I left to protect her, to keep her safe but she would of been safer if I had stayed, god only knows what they could of done to her.' Alice thought and then visibly cringed as images of what could have happened to Bella flashed in her mind, Edward who had been reading his sister's thoughts recoiled in disgust and horror at the images of what Alice was thinking could have happened to Bella, "Alice we need to go." Edward said quietly knowing his sister would hear him.

Alice looked him in the eye and Edward could see the pain that this was causing his sister, "Everyone pack, we're going back to Forks." Alice said softly before rushing upstairs to change and pack, her love needed her whether she knew it or not.

_Well that's the end of chapter 1._

_What did you think?_

_You may not like that I didn't write anything about Bella when she was being held against her will but in later chapters her story will be told, trust me._

_So review no flames please and I should have the next chapter up in about a week._

_Until next time :)_


	2. Different

**Chapter 2 - Different**

_Hey everyone first off can I say____**WOW**__ 24 reviews for the first chapter alone! Not to mention all the people who added me and/or my story to their alerts and/or favorites. Thanks a lot _

_And seeing as I got so many reviews and what not and seeing as I'm so nice I decided to give you the next chapter but don't expect this all the time :P_

_Now remember we can't start off with the exciting stuff we must build up to it and go through certain things before we get to the experiences I'm gunna call it of Bella's kidnapping, so be patient that's all I ask _

_So without anything left to say here's the next chapter, hope you like it!_

_Enjoy :)_

Previously - She started to scream and although it was muffled by her gag, it was still quite loud.

"Shut her up!" The man in the driver's seat yelled and Bella felt a hard object hit the side of her head before darkness consumed her.

"Aren't you that Swan girl who was kidnapped?" The bus driver asked the girl, who nodded her head, "Please just drive, they might not be far behind me, I need to get to a police station." The girl begged and the driver didn't need to be told twice, he stepped on the gas and the bus pulled out of its station.

Alice looked him in the eye and Edward could see the pain that this was causing his sister, "Everyone pack, we're going back to Forks." Alice said softly before rushing upstairs to change and pack, her love needed her whether she knew it or not.

Sitting in the chair by her window, Bella stared out into the world. Her alarm would be going off any minute to tell her to get ready for school she had started going again since last week and so far it had been hell, everyone was either talking to her giving her sympathy or talking to her trying to get details of her kidnapping, Jessica being the main one of those people. There were Angela and Eric who had been nothing but kind and genuine since she had been back and she knew that if they hadn't of been there then she may not of been able to get though it all.

It had been another one of those nights where when she closed her eyes, she could see her dad falling forwards onto the floor and the blood pooling around his head.

Her dad.

She hadn't even been to visit his grave yet, she had been back in Forks for 2 weeks now and she hadn't even visited him, she was too scared to, she didn't think she was ready to see that it was actually true, half the time she expected him to walk through her door asking what was for dinner, but another part of her knew that it was foolish to even think like that.

She was brought out of her thoughts by her alarm going off, standing from the chair and turning it off, Bella went through her daily routine of getting ready for school. When she had gotten to that police station two weeks ago, Bella had told them everything, well nearly everything which was a very painful experience before locking it firmly away in the back of her mind, she refused point blank for them to examine her, they protested and tried to make her see reason but she was adamant no one would touch her, she wanted to forget everything they did to her, everything they put her through but it was proving to be very difficult to do so, although some of the memories were fuzzy to start with.

An hour later she was leaving the house making sure to lock all the locks on the door before looking around her and checking to see if there was anyone around, seeing no one Bella made her way to her car. Yes car, a couple of days after she had gotten back some people came to see her to tell her that Charlie had left everything to her, including quite a bit of money, so the first thing she had done was sold her truck and brought a dark blue Audi, her truck no longer gave her the comfort and protection that she use to feel from it, add that to the fact that it reminded her to much of Charlie seeing as he was the one who brought it her, Bella had decided that she needed a new car and had gone with Angela and a police escort to the nearest car dealership and purchased the car she felt most safe in.

School passed by in a haze, she didn't really pay any attention in her classes and her teachers didn't try and engage her, they had been told to let her be left alone for a while before trying to interact her in their classes.

The bell rang signaling the start of lunch and the rest of her class mates scrambled out of their seats and out the door, desperate to be the first ones in the lunch cue.

Bella packed her stuff away slowly and made her way out of the classroom, to see Angela waiting by the lockers in front of the door for her. This made Bella smile a little it was nice to know Angela cared about her so much.

"Hey Bella, you ready for lunch?" Angela asked that was another thing Bella liked about Angela, she must have looked like crap but Angela never asked about it, she hadn't asked Bella anything about the kidnapping either which Bella was grateful for.

"Yeah I guess I'm not really hungry though." Bella replied as they made their way into the lunch hall and into the cue which was already half empty.

After they had gotten their food, which consisted of an apple and a bottle of water for Bella they made their way to the only table that wasn't occupied. The Cullen's old table, Bella had been sitting here since she had come back it was nice because people stayed clear of the table so Bella had some peace, if only for a little while but it also brought a deep pain to her heart. The Cullen's. Truth be told she hadn't thought about them much in the past 4 months, on the rare occasion she had, she was met with a painful tear in her heart but the painful tear was starting to be replaced by anger, she partly blamed them for what had happened to her, if they were there when she was kidnapped they would of been able to stop it but no she was no good for them, She had made that much clear. Bella couldn't say her name, that she was sure would always bring her pain, the pixie like vampire that she had fallen madly in love with, the person that would always hold her heart.

"Bella? Bella are you in there?" Angela said waving a hand in front of Bella's face, snapping Bella out of her thoughts. "Yeah sorry Angela what were you saying?" Bella asked giving her friend her undivided attention.

"I was asking if you knew where Eric was. He is never usually late for lunch." Angela said looking around the lunch hall and waving when she spotted him walking over towards them.

"Hey, I got some news." Eric said sitting down next to Angela and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What's that?" Bella asked drinking some of her water, she wasn't overly interested but that didn't matter, any news was worth listening to, it could keep her mind off other matters.

Before Eric could answer Bella suddenly caught the smell of something so floral, so succulent, making Bella choke on her water, it smelled like somebody had jumped into a pool of strawberries and oranges, it was so nice but also Bella felt that whatever was smelling like that was dangerous and had to grip the table with her hands to keep herself from jumping up and finding the thing that smelled like that and attacking it, 'Wait! What! Why am I feeling like this?' Bella thought trying to breathe through her mouth; the smell was getting stronger and closer?

"Well the thing is there's this rumor going around that certain people are back in Forks." Eric said, Angela looked at him confused while Bella gripped the table harder, she felt something wanting to break free from her and let loose on this thing with the oh so nice smell.

"Who?" Bella heard Angela ask but before Eric had a chance to answer the entire lunch hall went silent and a bell like voice chimed from right in front of them.

"Bella?" The voice asked.

Looking up Bella was met with the stares of Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and...Alice.

Bella's eyes widened as she took them all in, they were actually back but wait the smell, it was coming from them? Bella stopped breathing as she felt a deep rumble building up in her chest and could feel something snap in her right hand, looking down she saw she had snapped a piece of the table off, Eric and Angela hadn't noticed but the Cullen's had and they stared wide eyed at Bella and watched as she took in a deep breath and froze, they could hear a faint growl building in her throat and she was giving them a menacing glare.

Bella felt like her throat was on fire, the smell that was coming from the Cullen's was making her mad, she wanted to, 'I want to attack them! What the hell!' Bella thought to herself and without saying anything got up from the table with a grace that she didn't know she possessed, grabbed her bag and apple and stalked out of the lunch hall, she could feel the eyes of the Cullen's blazing into her back as she walked away but she needed to get outside away from the smell, away from them, she needed to think and it was proving impossible to do that when they were there, what the hell was happening to her? More importantly, why the hell were they back!

"Bella?" I asked and watched as she looked up, I had to stifle a gasp, her eyes were sunken in, with a straight vertical line going from her right eyebrow down over her eyelid to the start of her cheek bone, she looked dead, her eyes that I once loved so much because they were so full of life, happiness and they showed you every emotion she felt were now dull and lifeless.

I heard a snap and followed Bella's gaze to her hand, there was a piece of the table in her hand, and she had snapped it off, what? How the? I took in a breath wanting to get a whiff of Bella's scent, I had been away for so long I missed the temptation of her blood but as I took in a breath, I didn't get the usual freesias, instead I got a rain water and apple smell, it was nice but the burning that usually ignited in my throat when I smelled Bella's scent wasn't there, I felt no thirst for her what so ever and was confused. I watched as she took a deep breath and froze, I heard a growl building up and assumed it was Rosalie, I thought she was going to try and be nice to Bella but just as I was about to turn around and tell her to shut up, I realized the growl was coming from in front of me, Bella was growling at us and she's glaring at us! What? I was confused and just watched as Bella suddenly stood up from the table, grabbed her bag, apple and walked out of the lunch hall. I didn't go after her, I was shocked this wasn't how I planned it to go, what was going on with Bella, and her blood didn't sing to me anymore, it was tainted, it was different, it wasn't Bella's, what had happened to her?

"What the hell was that?" Rosalie said low and quickly so Eric and Angela wouldn't be able to hear, "I have no idea, did any of you smell her scent it's not her's, her bloods tainted I didn't feel any thirst for her, what happened to her?" Jasper asked confused and equally as low so only we could hear.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." I said before making my way out of the lunch hall, my family right behind me.

_So that's the end of chapter 2._

_What did you think? Now if you think Bella is a wolf let me tell you she isn't, it'll all become clearer in later chapters._

_So review, no flames please and the next chapter should be up in about a week and when I say a week I mean a week :P.._

_Bye for now :)_


	3. Don't Breathe Just Don't Breathe!

**Chapter 3 - Don't Breathe…..Just Don't Breathe!**

_I really am too nice for my own good :P_

_From now on I'm just going to say the next chapter will be up sometime in the next seven days._

_Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter and thanks to anyone who added me and/or my story to their favorites and/or their alerts. Really appreciated :D_

_So I will say again Bella is NOT I repeat NOT a wolf and you won't be finding out what she is exactly for a little while….I mean I gotta have some mystery :P_

_So anyway here is the next chapter;_

_ENJOY!_

Bella rushed out of the school's front doors and sped down the steps, thanking everything for not tripping, she wanted no needed to get to her car and get out of there.

She saw her blue Audi about thirty meters from her and broke her quick walk into a full blow run, she knew she had only precious seconds to get to her car before they came out but it seemed luck wasn't on her side because as soon as she was within arm's reach of her car, she smelt that oh so delicious strawberry and orange smell again, immediately making her want to attack. She felt a cold hand clasp her forearm and spin her around making her come face to face with, "Alice." Bella breathed out but regretted it instantly as she felt Alice's scent slide down her throat and up her nose, making her choke and immediately hold her breath not wanting to breathe in the tempting smell, she needed it, she wanted it, she craved it and it was Alice. Bella began to panic, she didn't know how long she could not breathe for, she was human after all she needed oxygen, although the reaction she was having right now suggested over wise, she saw the others behind the little vampire, watching the scene closely.

She wanted to attack the pixie girl in front of her and Bella knew if that happened, they would have a problem, Alice was a vampire for crying out loud, they all were, she would end up getting hurt. Bella shook her arm from Alice's grip and took a step back, no matter how much it pained her to do so, no matter how much her thoughts were screaming at her to attack the girl and the others, although Alice's smell was much more tempting than the others.

"Bella...can we talk?" Alice asked the brunette nervously and watched as Bella took another step back and stop breathing, why did she keep doing that?

Bella shook her head no and Alice's face fell, "Please, I just want to explain." The vampire said softly, causing Bella to get mad, explain, she wanted to explain, did she think if she explained how much she didn't love her and how much she was no good for her and she was back to make Bella's life a living hell she was going to be ok with it! Did she think she was going to give her the chance to explain! Fuck No!

Using what little breath Bella had left before she needed more oxygen she spoke, "Explain? What is there to explain? You used me! You didn't want me anymore! You expect me to listen to you explain why your back! I do not care, just stay away from me, or else!" Bella said her voice holding a hint of menace to it and she didn't know where it was coming from, she saw Alice's and the others eyes widen in surprise, she had never acted like this before, she was always quite a calm person. Bella needed more oxygen and sucked in a breath; her hand that wasn't holding her apple clenched into a fist and immediately covered her mouth to stop her from growling? Her restrains on whatever she was holding herself from doing started to snap, she needed to get out of there and without another word she spun herself on her heel and quickly walked to the driver's side of her car, making quick work of opening the door, chucking her bag on the passenger seat and sliding into the vehicle herself before starting the engine up and zooming out of the school parking lot, leaving the Cullen's standing there stunned and Alice with a hurt look on her face.

**The Cullen's House**

"You should have seen the way she looked at me Esme." Alice said sadly as the kids sat on the couches in the living room and told Carlisle and Esme what had happened at school today. "Oh honey don't worry, I'm sure it was just because she was surprised at seeing you again, she'll come round." Esme said to her youngest, she had always seen Alice as very fragile and the way she was talking, so defeated and upset made Esme want to reassure her daughter and immediately pulled Alice into a tight hug, which the pixie vampire returned fiercely, she had always seen Esme as her mother, seeing as the others could remember their human mothers and she couldn't, Alice had always felt a stronger connection to Esme then the others.

"Carlisle she growled at us, I mean literally growled and she didn't smell nice at all, I mean there was no burning, no venom, nothing when we smelled her scent, she even ripped off a chunk of the table at lunch with her hand!" Edward said as he stood up from Jasper's lap and started to pace the length of the living room, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose as he gave a deep sigh, his worry increasing dramatically for his best friend, what the hell happened to her!

"Edward calm down." Jasper spoke quietly to his mate as he sent huge waves of calm to his love that stopped pacing but didn't sit back down.

"Carlisle something happened to her when she was kidnapped, it changed her and I don't mean in a normal way, we have to help her!" Edward all but shouted to his father figure, who was listening with increasing worry.

The others watched the two men in silence, Alice still in a tight embrace from Esme; if it was possible tears would be slowly making their way down the small vampires face. The words Bella had said to her early had hurt but she supposed she had earned them after what she had said.

"I couldn't even fathom a guess as to what happened to her, what I do know is that she is all alone, she needs us whether she wants to admit it or not, what I do know is that whoever kidnapped her is still out there and will most likely try again, what I do know is that we need to look after her, we need to be on the lookout for them, whoever they are, we need to keep her safe. I suggest myself and Esme go and see Bella." Carlisle said and they all heard the passion in his voice, he loved Bella like she was his daughter and behind his calm facade, Carlisle was just as angry and upset as the rest of them for leaving and knowing that she had suffered because of it.

"What will you say you are there for, you can't really just turn up with any reason?" Emmett said wisely as Jasper, Edward and Rose nodded their heads in agreement. "I will say we are there to talk, I will not lie to her, I will say we wanted to see how she is coping and if she needs anything to come and see us, and we want to help her." Carlisle said making Alice look at him and give him a small weak smile, which he returned. "This won't be easy, you know." Rosalie said making Alice glare at her, "So what? Are you saying we should just go away, we should just give up?" Alice said to her sister, still glaring at her, her temper rising but Rose didn't glare back she merely looked at her little sister with a little pity in her eyes before saying, "No I am not saying we give up, I'm just saying it's going to be difficult, we all saw how much she's changed and we all saw something else is going on with her, I just think it's going to take a lot to get her to trust us or more importantly you again."

Alice suddenly jumped up from the couch she and Esme were sitting on, with a pained look on her face. "I have to see her." Was all Alice said before running out of the house and down the driveway, the destination in her mind, Bella's house?

**Bella's House**

Bella was angry, no not angry, she was pissed off, she was fuming, she had never felt such rage before all her mind seemed to keep thinking is how she should of attacked Alice, how she should of just indulged herself in that sweet strawberry aroma but what the hell was she going to do, lick her to death! She wasn't a cannibal, so why did she have a very nasty urge to bite her, to drink from her! "What the hell!" Bella shouted to herself as the thought crossed her mind, she wanted to drink from Alice now, she wasn't a fucking vampire, she didn't want the pixie's blood, no it wouldn't be blood, it would be venom which was basically poisonous to humans, which was what Bella was, human.  
So why, at the thought of Alice's venom did her mouth fill with saliva making her drool and her mind instantly scream at her to go and find Alice and drink from her?

"Oh god I'm going crazy, just think of something else, don't think of how it would feel to press Alice or any Cullen for that matter but especially Alice up against a wall, pressing you teeth to her neck and biting down, her sweet, succulent venom filling your mouth as she moans in pain beneath you, WHAT THE FUCK!" Bella shouted out angrily and in panic as the words flowed from her mouth without her consent, her heart felt like it was going to break out of her chest, and her breath was coming in short erratic gasps as she sunk into the couch, her head falling into her hands as she tried to control her breathing.

Alice, this was all Alice's fault, Bella had decided, even though she knew it wasn't true, she still thought if she hadn't left Bella wouldn't be in this mess, she wouldn't of been taken, she wouldn't be like this, she wouldn't be scarred, she wouldn't of changed, she hated the Cullen's, she hated Alice Cullen.

No she didn't, she couldn't hate them, she loved them too much, they were her family, they always would be her family but what they were doing to her, what they were doing to her mind, how they smelled, how she was reacting to them, how she was wanting to attack them every time she saw them, she couldn't afford to love them, she couldn't afford to get close, she didn't want to hurt them, even though they deserved it, she couldn't hurt them, she couldn't hurt Alice, she couldn't cause her pixie pain, she wouldn't cause Alice pain but her mind, her instincts were telling her something entirely different.

"What's happening to me?" Bella asked herself quietly, her voice showing how scared she was feeling, everything's going ok, everything is sort of getting back to normal and then I smell something so delicious and then they show up, they make something inside me snap and make me want to attack them. "What did they do to me?" Bella whispered, memories from her four months of being a prisoner playing in her mind, the things they had done to her. "No, don't think about that.' Bella told herself sternly, she would not think about what they did to her, what they put her through. Glancing at the clock, Bella saw that it was only eight-thirty at night but knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

Sighing Bella made her way to the kitchen, intending on getting something to eat but stopped as she caught a smell wafting from her front door. It was the same delicious, tasty strawberry smell, that made her want to attack but she didn't. It was a Cullen but which one?

Bella hesitated in front of the door as she heard a gentle knock, should she not answer it and hope they go away even though they could just break down the door with a mere push of their hand or should she answer it and have to control herself even more and speak with them?

"Bella I know your there, please can we talk." Bella heard the soft, melodic voice of Alice come from the other side of the door and with a small pause Bella made her decision and made her way to the door and opened it.

_Well that's the end of chapter 3 what did you think?_

_Leave us a review and let me know, the questions you have all been asking will be answered but of course not all at once…..in due time you just have to be patient which I know is very hard _

_So any way like I was saying earlier the next chapter will be up sometime in the next seven days._

_So until then!_


	4. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 4 – I'm Sorry**

_Hey everyone thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, finding it quite hard to believe that we're only on chapter 4 and yet this story has got over 50 reviews already _

_So without further ado here is the next chapter _

_Enjoy!_

Previously - Sighing Bella made her way to the kitchen, intending on getting something to eat but stopped as she caught a smell wafting from her front door. It was the same delicious, tasty strawberry smell, that made her want to attack but she didn't. It was a Cullen but which one?

Bella hesitated in front of the door as she heard a gentle knock, should she not answer it and hope they go away even though they could just break down the door with a mere push of their hand or should she answer it and have to control herself even more and speak with them?

"Bella I know your there, please can we talk." Bella heard the soft, melodic voice of Alice come from the other side of the door and with a small pause Bella made her decision and made her way to the door and opened it.

Bella stood in her front doorway, not speaking but staring intently at Alice, who was squirming slightly under Bella's intense gaze. "Bella I...I wanted to speak to you...I need to speak to you...please." Alice whispered the last word out but Bella heard and snorted, "Why should I care what you need? But seeing as I'm not the type of person to just leave somebody behind and not listen to them, I suppose you better come in." The brunette sneered, stepping back to allow the pixie vampire to enter, all the while controlling herself not to hurt Alice.

Pain settled into Alice's eyes as she slowly made her way into Bella's house, standing with her back to the couch, while Bella stood tense against the now shut front door. "Well speak then!" Bella demanded, her patience wearing thin, whatever was wanting to hurt Alice, was getting harder and harder to control, she smelled to put it simply…delicious.

"I'm sorry." Alice muttered but what Bella replied, she wasn't expecting. 'What?" The human asked, her ears straining to hear what the vampire had said. "I said I'm sorry, I know it doesn't mean anything to you but I am." Alice answered her voice sad and low, so unlike the hyper and happy tone Bella could remember.

"You're sorry.' Bella said slowly, anger igniting in her veins when Alice nodded her head and this time she didn't do anything to try and control herself, "YOU'RE SORRY! Oh well that makes everything ok then doesn't it. Alice Cullen is sorry she left me in the woods, after telling me she didn't love me, she didn't want me, that I was just some distraction, that I was no good for her and then I get kidnapped, when I come home because she's not there to protect me! Then after three months with them, I escape and then you come back, shattering my already abysmal life and now you're here and all you can say is you're sorry! Well guess what, I don't accept your apology, these past four months, I've grown up, I'm not that weak, fragile little human you knew anymore, things have changed, things have happened and I will not let myself get pulled back into your world, I will not get caught up in it all again!" Bella shouted, her whole frame trembling with fury and somewhere in the back of her mind, it registered that if Alice didn't go very soon, something bad was going to happen.

"Bella please let me..." Alice started to say but Bella cut her off, "You should just go and stay out of my life."

"I am not going to leave you again." Alice stated determined, taking a step towards Bella but stopped short when said girl let out an animalistic growl. "Bella what happened to you." The pixie vampire asked softly, her face begging Bella to tell her.

Bella gave a harsh bark of laughter, "Things that nobody should have to go through but I've dealt with it and moved on, now I'm going to say this for the last time, go and stay out of my life, I won't let you tear it to pieces again, I'm not even going to let you close to trying, I use to think you were my life, that I needed you like I needed to breath, that I would be with you forever but times change and now I realize that I don't need you and I don't ever want to be with you or near you again, so stay away from me, in fact why don't you move back to wherever it is you came back from, it would make everyone's lives better." Bella spoke, quietly but there was an underlying hint of danger to her tone that Alice had never even known Bella had possessed before, her words were hurtful, they cut into Alice like a blade, they stung like venom but there was a small voice in the back of her mind that said Bella didn't know what she was saying, that she did need her but was afraid of getting close again and Alice desperately clung to that small voice in hope that it was right.

"I'm never giving up on you, even if it takes me forever and I won't go away, I never stopped loving you, I lied in that forest Bella, when I said I didn't love you I was lying, it was the only way I could think of to get you to believe me, it was easier that way." Alice said passionately, taking another step towards Bella so they were a step away from each other. Bella closed her eyes against the dormant emotions that suddenly flared to life at Alice's words, part of her mind was screaming at her to attack Alice, another was saying to just take her in her arms and kiss her but then another was telling her to get her out of the house quickly and to not fall for her vampire charm.

"You gave up when you left me in that forest, when you supposedly lied to me, even if you did lie to me, what you said I can never forgive you for, do you know how much those words hurt me? It was like my soul had been ripped out of my body, I was dead to the world, even when I came back here and saw them with Charlie I..." Bella said before she abruptly cut herself off, her eyes glaring daggers at Alice, who was watching her human in pain and sorrow.

"Ju...just...g...go...you...need...to leave." Bella managed to get out before cutting off her breathing, her body was tense, she couldn't move for fear of losing control, she couldn't breathe, she knew if she did she would snap, she couldn't do anything and she had never been more thankful in her life when Alice stared at her for a moment before giving a sad heartfelt sigh and walking towards the front door. "I'm not going to give up on you Isabella Swan." Alice murmured, so quietly Bella barely heard her before she quickly opened the front door and walked out of the house, leaving Bella to fall to her knees and start to cry. "I don't want you too." Bella admitted through a sob.

The Next Day

The next day at school, Bella was sat in English, twirling her pen in her fingers, as she gazed out of the window, her thoughts not on what use to be her favorite subject but of what had transpired between her and Alice last night and the last words Bella had said after the pixie vampire had gone. 'Do I not want her to give up? I'm so confused, they only came back yesterday and yet already their messing with my head….she's messing with my head…..I can't go through all of this again, I don't think I would be able to survive.' Bella thought sadly, 'But I still love her…..NO! I don't love her!...I hate her! I hate all of them!...They used me! I not let them close again!...Besides whenever they're near me something happens…..and whatever it is it's not good…..it's better for all of us if they stay away from me.' Bella was so deep in thought that when the bell rang signaling the end of class it was quite a surprised.

'Whoa, what?...Lunch already….I need to focus on my school work…..I can't let their presence disrupt my life…..I have to carry on as normal.' Bella thought to herself but that was easier said than done especially in lunch when all the Cullen's did was stare at Bella, who after persuading Angela and Ben was now sat back at her old table with Jessica, Mike and Lauren, when Jess had asked why the sudden change all she did was stare pointedly in the Cullen's direction and Jess didn't need any more information than that…she may love good gossip but after everything Bella had been through she thought she wouldn't question further…..for once.

The end of the school day came to Bella rather quickly and while she was happy that she could now get away from the piercing stares of the Cullen's, it also meant going home to no one. Every time the brunette thought of going to visit Charlie, she was met with an incredible pain in her heart and her head, it was like something was splitting her in two and took this as a sign that Charlie didn't want her to visit his grave….it was her fault he wasn't there anyway…they had been after her…they had been waiting for her…..they had wanted her not him…her dad had just got caught in the crossfire.

Bella walked to her car but suddenly stopped short when she saw who was standing right in front of it, the brunette mentally sighed before continuing her walk to her car. "Why can't you all just respect my wishes and leave me alone!" Bella demanded without looking at any of the Cullen children as she brushed past them and headed to the driver side of her car but as she was about to open her door a pale hand enclosed upon on her wrist and stopped her, she could tell by the smell that it wasn't Alice…no this person didn't smell as nice…..well they did smell nice a nice lilies smell but Bella didn't fell herself wanting to attacking this one….much.

"Bella please listen." Edward pleaded with his best friend and only when he felt her relax her grip on her door did he let her go, "Look Edward…..I really don't want to talk to any of you…..please just…just leave me be." Bella muttered chancing a glance at her former best friend but when she saw the pain her words had caused him she looked away immediately, if she carried on looking at him she would cave and talk to them but she couldn't, she had told herself not to let them hurt her again and that was what they were going to do if she let them in again….but this time was different anyway, even if she did let them in again she would never be able to let them in fully…she was damaged now, she wasn't the same Bella they had once known…..she didn't know who she was anymore.

"Bella please just give me five minutes…..give us five minutes…please…..if our friendship meant anything to you…give me five minutes." Edward practically begged and knew he had said something wrong when he saw Bella's body tense before she turned to face him fully, looking straight into his sorrow filled eyes, while hers were full of rage, "If our friendship meant anything to me! How dare you! If our friendship meant anything to you! You wouldn't have just left like that without at least saying goodbye! Did you get a crack out of adding to my pain?" Bella nearly shouted but managed to keep her voice down, she didn't need to add to the already stressful situation; she could feel the now quite familiar clawing at her insides meaning whatever it was inside of her wanted to be released, to be let out so it could hurt them…hurt the ones who smelled so nice…so mouth-watering.

"Alice thought it would be better if we all didn't say goodbye…she thought it would be easier on you." Edward whined, his eyes shining with tears that could never fall. "She thought my family not even saying goodbye would be easy on me! She thought she would lie in the forest and say she didn't want me because it would be easier! Because it was the only way! Well I have another way for you! You could have never left me that would have been easier! Accidents are to be expected Edward! It wasn't Jasper's fault that I got a paper cut and he tried to attack me but it was the perfect opportunity for Alice to get rid of me!" Bella exclaimed, anger was flowing through her veins and she could feel her skin starting to sear with heat, she was vaguely aware of Jasper taking a step back from her emotions before he tried to send waves of calm at the brunette which were pushed straight back to him not affecting Bella the slightest.

"That's not true Bella! I left to protect you! I still love you! I never stopped! I lied in the forest Bella! Please believe me!" Alice said as she rushed towards her love and stopped mere inches away from Bella's face.

'Oh god.' Bella mentally moaned as she was hit with Alice's scent, whatever reasoning and control Bella had left was thrown out the window as the pixie vampire's scent slid down her throat and made the clawing inside her become more frantic. Within the next second Bella had Alice pinned against her car door one hand on her waist and her other on Alice's neck, her school bag forgotten as it fell to the floor. Bella pressed her face into the older girl's neck, closed her eyes and breathed deeply, _'Smells so good…..just a little taste…one little taste won't hurt.'_ Bella's mind said to her and she was too far gone to even try and say no.

'_Bite…..bite her…taste her…taste what lurks beneath her skin…taste the monster which is underneath.' _Bella's mind whispered to her seductively and as if she were on autopilot, Bella's mouth opened and her tongue caressed over Alice's neck almost like she was grooming her before she scraped her teeth across the vampire's soft and creamy skin.

Alice for her part did nothing but moan in pleasure, she wasn't sure what was happening but what she did know was that she liked it…..very much.

The others watched as Bella pinned their little sister to her car and proceeded to shove her face in Alice's neck before breathing deeply and growling? _'That's it Bella….bite her….you know you want to bite her…bite Alice.' _Her mind whispered to her once more but as it said Alice's name, something inside the girl seemed to snap back into place and in the next moment Bella gave an almighty cry of, "NO!" and then physically threw herself away from Alice and into the car behind her, one of her hands covering her nose and mouth as she tried to hold her breath.

"What the hell was that about? And why is Bella holding her breath?" Emmett asked in confusion making Edward, Jasper and Rose look at the brunette more closely to see she was indeed holding her breath, which made no sense to them at all.

"Bella what happened to you?" Alice asked as she mentally shook herself together and got her thoughts in order, whatever had just happened had made her feel incredibly aroused but now that she looked back on it, it made her incredibly scared…she was scared of Bella and she had an idea why, whatever had happened to her love when she was kidnapped had changed her. "Nothing happened to me! I am perfectly fine! Now let me go!" Bella snapped with what little breath she had left and was relieved when the psychic stepped away from her door and backed her siblings up as well, until there was now enough space for her to leave the parking lot.

The brunette didn't say anything but quickly opened her car door and jumped inside before starting her car and speeding out of the parking lot and to her house, silent tears streaming down her face all the way.

The Cullen children watched her go, some in concern and some in confusion but all of them a little afraid, without a word all of them got in their respective cars and drove home, intending on finding their father and telling him what had happened.

_So that's the end of that chapter what did you think?_

_Leave us a review and let us know _

_The next chapter will be up sometime within the next seven days, so be on the lookout._

_On another note, I had a review for the last chapter and they talked about my grammar and everything, now while I do not mind constructive criticism I think I should point out that I have dyslexia just a mild form as the doctor puts it but it still affects my spelling and everything so I rely heavily on Microsoft to correct my mistakes in my spelling and punctuation, so all I ask is you give me a little leeway on this please, I do try my best._

_Thanks _

_And until next time!_


	5. I'm Scared

**Chapter 5 – I'm Scared**

_Hey everyone so thanks for all the reviews _

_Nothing left to say except enjoy!_

Bella didn't go to school the next day or the next, she stayed inside her house with all the windows and doors locked, not moving from her position on the couch except to go to toilet or get a drink, she didn't eat the thought of food made her nauseous, she couldn't sleep either because every time she closed her eyes she either saw her past four months or her…..Alice, oh how Bella's mind sighed at that name, how her heart skipped a beat every time she thought about the small vampire pixie, she didn't want it to but she couldn't help it, in the past two days Alice had come around both days after school and tried to get her to talk to her but Bella had just stayed silent, she couldn't get close to any of them again, she couldn't get close but the main thing was she didn't want another repeat incident of what had happened in the school parking lot.

It was better for everyone this way no one would get hurt if they all kept their distance away from each other, _'Oh come on Bella who are you trying to kid, you're hurting right now…..you know you want to be with her, you've even admitted you still love her' _A quiet voice said in the back of her head but she refused to listen to it, yes she had admitted she was still in love with Alice, she knew she would always be in love with the pixie but that didn't mean she could fall for her again, she couldn't fall into their trap again, she just couldn't.

Bella looked at the time and read three-twenty-nine, in precisely just under one minute Alice would knock on her door and then Bella would proceed for an hour to painfully ignore the pixie and her calls for her to talk to her, to let her in. The brunette watched as her clocks large hand moved ever so slightly so it was now on the six and not a moment later Bella wasn't disappointed to hear the soft knock at her front door and after a minute the pixie's voice float into her living room "Bella please talk to me…please what can I do to make it up to you….please just talk to me." Alice pleaded making Bella shut her eyes tightly and clench her fists by her sides, she hated to hear Alice talking like that, it didn't sound right coming from the small vampire, it made Bella's already cracked heart tear even more.

"I can see you're not going to talk to me….I'm only want to help you Bella…I can't even begin to imagine what happened to you but I'm so sorry….so sorry." Alice whispered the last part but it was loud enough for Bella to hear and the human didn't have to be a genius to realize that Alice was crying or as close to crying as she could get.

In that second Bella made a split second decision and without allowing herself time to back out she was on her feet albeit a bit unsteady and walked to the door but as her hand touched the door handle she froze, could she really do this? If she opened this door now, then it would mean she was going to allow them back in….allow Alice back in, could she handle that, could she control herself because even from here with a door between them Bella could smell Alice's scent, it wasn't as potent but it was enough to make whatever clawed at her insides stir a bit but what was more important was could she talk to Alice? Could she tell her all that had happened? Could she open up? Begin to open up that is, she wasn't going to tell the vampire everything.

Bella pressed her forehead against the door and sighed, all this was giving her a headache. "Bella?" Alice asked from the other side of the door, her voice a little hopeful yet wary. "I'm beyond help Alice,' Bella murmured but she knew Alice would be able to hear, 'I…I don't even know who I am anymore." The brunette continued her voice breaking slightly at the end of her sentence.

Alice's face was one of pain as she looked at the front door, it was the only thing separating her from her love, she could easily pull it open and grab Bella in her arms but she knew that Bella would freak out, this was all she would get for now and surprisingly the pixie was ok with that…..no matter how difficult it was.

"You're Isabella Marie Swan, the same fierce, selfless, smart, blushing and loving girl that I fell in love with." Alice replied as she lowered herself down onto the porch, her forehead pressed against the door as if she would get closer to Bella that way, on the other side she could hear a bit of shuffling before a very light thud sounded and the spiky haired vampire came to the conclusion that Bella had sat down on the floor too.

Bella slid down the door until she landed on the floor with a light thud; she gently laid her head against her front door as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly. "She's been gone for so long now Alice and she's never coming back." Bella said she could feel the wetness in her eyes and even felt a solitary tear glide down her cheek.

"She hasn't gone anywhere….she's still here but just buried deep because she's scared to come out and face the world again." Alice said, she couldn't believe how much Bella had been hurt, she couldn't even begin to fathom how much pain her love had been through but what her human said next broke the pixie's heart.

"I'm scared Ali." Bella said vulnerably, "Oh Bella." Alice sobbed but Bella pretended that she hadn't heard the other girl and continued, "I'm scared that she'll never come back…..I'm scared that one day I'll wake up and she'll be buried so deep that she'll never be able to come back out….I'm scared of me…..the things that are happening to me….I'm scared that I'm going to do something bad and it'll hurt someone I care about….I'm scared to visit Charlie's grave….I'm scared to leave the house…...I'm scared to be alone….…..I'm scared." Bella said, her last words coming out in a breathless whisper before she let her tears fall but Alice heard her and felt something snap inside her and within a moment had the front door open and had gathered Bella in her arms, holding her love in her lap and tightly to her chest rocking her gently from side to side as she said soothing words to Bella as her love cried her heart out.

The brunette was vaguely aware of her front door opening before a familiar pair of cold arms were around her, holding her tightly, she could tell by the smell that it was Alice but what was strange was she couldn't feel the usual thing clawing at her insides and the little voice inside her head, instead she could feel something warm running through her like a liquid and a soft happy sigh in her head at Alice's arms being around her.

At that point in time Bella didn't care what was happening, she felt Alice rocking them gently from side to side, whispering soothing words in her ear and in that moment since Alice had left her in the forest Bella felt safe and protected, burying her face in the pixie's chest, Bella let her tears continue to fall and the sobs continue to wrack her body, she felt her mind telling her she could do this, she could fall apart like this because Alice was hear and she would pick up the pieces.

Bella woke up to find herself in her bed, the covers up to her waist and tucked in, the right side of her bed felt like an ice cube which confused the brunette until she looked towards the end of her bed and saw Alice sitting there was a sad expression on her face, "Hey…..I didn't think you would like waking up next to me so…" The pixie said as she indicated with her eyes to where she was sitting.

Bella didn't know how to feel at the pixie vampire's words on one hand a part of her was shouting at her that Alice shouldn't' even be in the house but another part of her was screaming to tell Alice to get back over here, take her in her arms and never let her go.

"Y….you stayed all night?" Bella asked slowly as yesterday's events caught up with her, Alice nodded a small sad smile on her face as she did so. "I….I didn't…..I didn't want to leave you alone…..I couldn't leave you alone…I can't leave you alone." The spiky haired vampire replied honesty ringing in her words.

"Well it's a good thing I want you to stay then." Bella replied quietly and in the next second Alice was sitting beside her which caused the brunette to instantly tense but when Alice's scent settled over her it didn't trigger the clawing inside her chest that made her want to attack the pixie but instead she wanted to protect the vampire, she wanted to hold her close and make sure nothing could harm her and she wanted to…Bella nearly blanched as she felt her emotions and the thoughts swirling inside her head at having Alice so close to her….she wanted to love Alice until the end of time. 'My life can never be easy.' Bella sighed mentally.

"Bella I really am sorry….I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you…..I'll spend eternity groveling if that will work….." Alice said but Bella cut her off with a finger to her lips, "Stop….please." The brunette asked and Alice immediately complied, "I…..I want to….want to let you in but…..but…you hurt me real bad Alice." Bella said softly turning her head so she was staring at her closet but it seemed Alice had other plans for the pixie vampire cupped the brunette's chin gently and proceeded to turn Bella's head until they were looking at each other once more, Alice eyes were shining with tears that would never fall and when she spoke her voice trembled with emotion, "I know…and I know that there is nothing I can say or do to make you see that I truly am sorry except spend the rest of my existence by your side and show you how much I love you."

"How can I trust you Alice?" Bella asked quietly her body unconsciously leaning towards the vampire's, "Listen to your heart what is it telling you?" The pixie vampire retorted gently and watched as Bella closed her eyes briefly before falling into Alice's waiting arms and crying softly.

_So what did you think? Leave us a review and let us know _

_Just to clarify Bella hasn't forgiven Alice….yet but the process has started!_

_The next chapter will be up sometime in the next seven days so be on the lookout._

_Until then _


	6. Decision

**Chapter 6 – Decision**

_So thanks for the reviews, I can't believe this story has already got over 100 and we're only on chapter 6 _

_This chapter is short but I didn't want to put anything else in it and I think you'll see why._

_So nothing else to say except;_

_Enjoy!_

It had been two days since Alice had held Bella in her arms and wiped away the brunette's tears and it had been two days since Alice had spoken to Bella, every time the pixie saw Bella she would watch as the brunette high tailed it out of there. Alice for her part was confused she thought that Bella and her were starting to make progress after their little talk those two days ago but it seemed she was mistaken.

That all changed on the third day, Alice was sat with her siblings at their new lunch table since Bella and her friends had taken their old one when she saw all her siblings freeze and look at a spot to the left and behind her shoulder and then Alice smelt her, she was still trying to get use to Bella's new scent and she was also still trying to figure out why she smelt so different.

The spiky haired vampire turned around slowly and was instantly met with Bella's nervous face, "Hey uhhhh Alice I was….I was wondering if you would like to…..uhhhh….to join me for lunch?" Bella asked quietly she was aware that the rest of the cafeteria had gone silent and was watching this interaction with interest but at that moment the brunette didn't care, ever since that afternoon two days ago Bella had wanted nothing more than to keep the pixie in her presence, she felt like something inside her was crying out for the small vampire, she had suppressed it and ran away but she couldn't run any longer…..she didn't want to.

Alice said nothing but gave a quick glance to her siblings who were looking at Bella with longing; she knew they wanted nothing more than for things to go back to the way they used to be but had respected that Bella needed distance, they each gave Alice a small encouraging smile and that was all the pixie needed to rise gracefully from the lunch table and turn to see Bella shifting her weight nervously on her feet.

"I would love to." Alice replied with a soft smile on her face which made Bella's eyes light up briefly with happiness before they were once again nervous. The two girls said nothing but made their way to the back of the lunch hall towards the only empty table, thankfully it was out of sight of nearly the whole lunch hall which made Bella relax somewhat but she knew the rest of the Cullen's would still be able to hear them.

"H…..how are you?" Bella asked breaking the silence that had settled over them as soon as they had sat down at the table, "Ok." Alice replied mentally smacking herself for her one-worded answer. "G….good." The brunette stuttered out before they once again lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. "Why have you been avoiding me these past couple of days?" The pixie asked quietly and saw Bella stiffen at her words. It was another minute before Bella answered, "I…I was confused." She admitted as she looked down at her tray of untouched food, she didn't feel very hungry all of a sudden and was pretty sure it was to do with the fact that her stomach was churning.

"About?" Alice asked softly as she slid closer to the brunette so they were an inch apart. "Everything…..nothing…what's happening to me…why I feel the way I've been feeling…but mostly about…..about you….about…us." The last word came out as a whisper but Alice heard her perfectly, "Us?" The pixie inquired her golden eyes smoldering with hope.

Bella nodded, "I'm…..I'm confused about…..about what we're…how I'm supposed to…..how we should…how I should….be around you." Bella struggled with her words but that didn't make them any less powerful to Alice. "You can be however you want around me…you can be angry…..sad…..happy…..anything …I'll be your friend if that's what you want…..I'll help you anyway you need it…and liked I promised I won't leave you." Alice said softly but her words were full of passion as she closed the remaining space between them and slowly grabbed Bella's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The brunette laid her head on the pixie's shoulder and exhaled loudly, "I'm don't know what to do Alice…..something's happening inside me….everything's so different….one minute my head's telling me something while my body reacts in a way and the next it's telling me something different and my body is acting completely the opposite of what it was doing before but my heart always keeps telling me one thing." Bella explained her voice barely above a murmur. "What's that?" Alice asked as she pulled Bella closer slightly so now the brunette was basically molded into the vampire's side. "That I…that I shouldn't let….let you out of my sight…..that I should keep you with me always." She replied averting her eyes from Alice when she felt the psychic tense at her words.

"I'm all for following your heart." Alice said softly her voice so quiet that Bella strained to hear it. The brunette took a deep breath, this was the moment where she had to choose, she had to choose whether to follow her heart or her head, could she follow her heart only for it to get broken again? No Bella didn't know how but she knew Alice wouldn't be able to leave her again; she wouldn't get hurt like that again but then there was the small inkling of fear in her that wanted to follow her head, no matter how messed up it was at the moment it had always come through on important decisions but then again she usually followed her heart before even consulting her head.

"Yeah I am too." Bella murmured still not looking at Alice but that all changed when she felt a cold petite hand grasp her chin softly and pull it so she was looking at the small vampire. "Do you mean that?" Alice asked quietly and Bella didn't need to be an empath to feel the hope coming off the pixie, it was practically radiating off her.

The thing that had been clawing the inside of her chest since the Cullen's had returned wasn't there, instead there was a soft burning sensation in her heart that was quite pleasant and had her whole body humming with happiness, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Bella leant forward and pressed her forehead against Alice's, "Yes." She answered and that was all that was said for the rest of lunch as the two girls continued to gaze into each other's eyes, oblivious to anything else.

_Told you it was short didn't I._

_Well what did you think? Leave us a review and let us know._

_The next chapter will be up sometime in the next seven days _

_Toodles! _


	7. Just A Dream

**Chapter 7 – Just A Dream**

_Hey thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, in this chapter you get a little insight into Bella's kidnapping…just a little bit._

_I realize I haven't done this yet….I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, cause you know if I did Alice and Bella would of gotten together obviously :P_

_Nothing left to say except enjoy this chapter _

_**Her screams echoed throughout the room that she was in, the box was about four foot by six and the only light that was provided was by a dimly lit candle, the place stank of rotting flesh and when she had first gotten thrown into the room some hours ago she had puked her guts up from the smell but now she didn't notice it. No all she could focus on was the pain they were putting her in, she still didn't know who they were or what they wanted, she remembered them….doing stuff to her and then waking up and finding herself in a four foot by four foot box that was in pitch black before they dragged her out and when she tried to struggle all they did was laugh before they hit her…..hard.**_

_**Now she was being stuck with so many needles which were pumping god knows what into her but whatever it was it was painful…and it made her scream.**_

"Bella! Bella its ok it's just a dream! Open your eyes for me, you're ok, you're safe." A voice said urgently but it was soft and gentle as she felt arms wrap around her stomach and pin her arms to her sides, holding her lovingly. The brunette opened her eyes only to be met with Alice's piercing golden eyes looking down at her with concern as she relaxed slightly into Alice's hold without conscious thought. "Alice?...What?...What are you?...How did you?" Bella asked her mind was a muddled of thoughts, questions and fears but even though she was stuttering like an idiot and breathing erratically the pixie knew what she was asking.

"I had a vision and I came in through the window." Alice answered as she felt and heard Bella's heartbeat start to slow but it was still beating a little too fast for Alice's liking. "But I locked the window…..I always lock the window!" Bella almost screamed in her panic, she remembered locking her bedroom window before going to bed, along with every other window and door in the house like she usually did for her nightly routine, how could Alice of gotten in if she had locked her window? Alice was confused Bella's window had been unlocked and slightly open when she had come to it, "Bella…believe me when I say that it was unlocked when I came." The pixie said slowly and watched as her love's eyes widened in fear and the brunette's body tensed in her arms.

"Someone was in my room." Bella whispered as her body starter to shake, her fears and worries that she had been suppressing since she had been back in Forks now started to leak out of her. Alice felt her love's body start to tremble and immediately brought the brunette closer to her chest, her arms wrapping as tightly as they could around Bella without hurting her.

"No one's been here Bella, I would be able to smell them if they had." Alice said softly, "No! Someone's been here I always lock my windows Alice! Always! I remember locking it before I went to bed! Please believe me!" Bella pleaded with the vampire, locking their eyes hoping Alice could see the fear she was feeling and it seemed her efforts paid off for in the next second Bella was being cradled in the pixie's arms as Alice stood gracefully from the bed but before she started to walk towards Bella's bedroom door, the brunette felt her heart start to race before she asked, "What are you doing?"

"You're not staying here Bella….you're hearts racing and you're shaking with fear…I'm taking you to my house." Alice replied quietly her eyes never leaving her human's face so she could see her reaction. As soon as Alice told her where they were going panic became evident in the brunette's eyes and she started to struggle against Alice's arms. "NO! Alice let me go! I can't go there, I can't go back please don't make me go." Bella shouted but by the end of her words her voice was no more than a whisper, she didn't know if she could handle going to the Cullen's house right now….she didn't know if she could handle all of them.

"Shhh it'll be fine Bella, I'll take you straight to my room, you won't have to talk to anybody or see anybody I promise." The pixie said gently as she tightened her arms around the younger girl who looked like she wanted nothing more than to refuse but after a tense moment on Alice's part, Bella sighed and nodded her head in agreement before burying it into the crook of the vampire's neck, closing her eyes tightly against the fresh wave of fear that rushed through her body, she knew that if the thing with her window hadn't of happened she wouldn't be going but another part of her was glad she was going, the Cullen's house meant a house full of vampire's, a house full of protection against whoever had opened her window and for now that was what kept Bella from screaming out the word 'no'.

The brunette felt Alice fly down the stairs before she felt one of the pixie's arms briefly leave her as Alice unlocked the front door and then opened it before proceeding to step out into the dark night and closing the door behind her, locking it back up with a soft nearly inaudible click.

The next couple of minutes after that all Bella could hear were the whistling of the wind and the soft crunch of leaves and twigs beneath Alice's feet as the pixie sped with her through what she must have guessed from the sounds was the forest towards their destination.

"I'm going to take you to my room Bella." Alice said softly in her ear and only when her human gave a small nod of her head, not taking it away from its place in the crook of the psychic's neck, did Alice open the front door to her home and rush through the house, up the stairs and into her room, she could hear Esme downstairs sighing sadly and say quietly that she hoped she would be able to see Bella soon and it pained the pixie to know she was causing her mother pain at her actions but Bella came first….no matter what.

She placed the brunette on her double bed gently, pulled the covers over her now slightly cold body before stepping back and walking backwards towards her bedroom door. "I'll come back in the morning try and get some sleep." Alice said when in reality she didn't want to leave but she wasn't sure if Bella would want her there or not.

The question was settled when as soon as the words had left her lips Bella bolted up into a sitting position, her whole body turned to Alice as she practically shouted out, "Don't go!" Alice froze in her steps and cocked her head to the side as she looked at Bella who was still shaking slightly, "Can…can you…..can you hold me?" Bella asked innocently a blush adorning her cheeks as she looked down but it faded in an instant when she felt the bed dip next to her and a cold body arm press against her left one, she lifted her head and met Alice's honey gold gaze.

Both girls didn't say anything as they lied down on their backs on the bed in unison, Alice opened her arms and allowed Bella to settle in them, the brunette's head going to rest in the crook of Alice's neck as she swung one of her arms over the pixie' waist burying deep into Alice's cold marble body before sleep started to take hold, Alice enclosed her arms around the nearly sleeping brunette, one of them wrapping around her shoulders letting her right hand play with Bella's hair while the other wrapped around her love's waist and her left hand settled on Bella's lower back.

Just before darkness claimed Bella completely she felt Alice press a kiss into her hair before whispering, "Sleep well my love, I'll protect you."

"_**Give her another!" A gruff voice to her left shouted and before she could comprehend what was happening she felt her mouth being forced open and a horrible thick and wet substance making its way down her throat, it burned and stung all the way down until she felt it settle in her stomach but what happened next was worse. She felt it start to burn her insides, she could feel it churning and smashing in her stomach and without thought tried to move her hands so she could grab hold of her stomach.**_

_**What she hadn't remembered though is that her right arm had been snapped like a twig by them when she had spat in one of their faces but was reminded of the incident when a roaring flash of pain travelled through her right arm making her whimper in pain, "Aww look at that it seems she forgot I broke her arm….maybe I should give her a little reminder." She vaguely heard one of them say before she felt her left arm being pulled forward roughly and then a sickening snap echoed through the room before her screams sounded. He had just broken her left forearm just above her wrist.**_

"_**I do love to hear you scream Isabella." A voice whispered in her ear with glee before she felt her mouth once again being forced open and the same thick wet substance being forced down her throat.**_

Bella felt her arms being pinned to her sides and a cold weight on her hips as a strawberry and orange smell invaded her senses, the clawing inside her chest sprang to life at the smell and this time Bella could do nothing as it took over her body. With a growl the brunette's eyes snapped open to see a spiky haired vampire looking down at her from her position on top of her. Bella bucked her hips and pulled her arms out of the grip they were in and within a second flipped her position so she was now on top and pinning down the smaller girl, her mind registered that this was where the mouth-watering smell was coming from and something roared inside of her at finding the scent.

The brunette ducked her head and ran her nose along the length of the pixie's neck, she smelled _so good _and she_ had _to have a taste. "Bella?" The pixie spoke the fear evident in her voice, which made the brunette grin; she could feel something inside her soaring with glee at the thought that the pixie was afraid because she should be.

"Bella…..please it's…..it's me…..Alice." The pixie said but the brunette didn't register her words, she internally smirked when she felt the small girl try and fight her way out of her grip, like that was going to happen. "Just a taste…it won't hurt…..…much." The brunette said as she scraped her teeth across the pixie's neck making the small girl whimper. "Bella please…whatever's happening to you….you need to fight it...please Bella it's me….Alice." The pixie tried spoke again which annoyed the brunette a little, food shouldn't talk but it didn't really matter, she wouldn't be able to talk anymore in a moment.

"Shhh…don't talk…..I'll enjoy it so much more if you don't talk…..but you can scream." The brunette said darkly as she nipped the soft creamy skin on the pixie's neck.

She brought her head back a little and opened her mouth wider, she could feel her teeth sharpen slightly as she prepared to sink them into the flesh that was beneath her but just as she was about to finally taste the succulent flesh, the pixie spoke once more, softly, lovingly, with acceptance, "I love you Bella."

Alice whispered to her love as she closed her eyes and waited for the end that she could feel was near but as she spoke those words the brunette felt something inside of her rush to the surface and overtake her conscious….Bella Swan came around out of her haze and immediately pushed herself away from Alice and onto the floor before desperately scrabbling away and curling into a closed position with her arms locked around her knees against the wall across from Alice's bed.

_So close…..next time…next time._ A cold and calculating voice murmured in Bella's head and she knew that the clawing she had been feeling in her chest, the instinctual urge to bite Alice…..whatever she called it had broken through and had taken over, without realizing it tears started to gently roll down Bella's cheeks as she came to the conclusion that she was _this close_ to hurting Alice.

"Bella?" Alice asked as she sat up on her bed softly and saw her love curled up against the wall across from her bed, tears streaming down her face, her eyes wide with panic. The pixie slowly let her legs swing off her bed and then she proceeded to stand slowly. She was confused and scared but she pushed all she was feeling aside for now, Bella needed her.

"NO!' Bella screamed when she saw Alice walking towards her slowly, 'Stay away. I'm…..I'm not safe." The brunette whimpered quietly, hugging her knees tighter to her chest. "Bella its ok….it's ok…..you're ok…..you're not going to hurt me." Alice soothed gently never stopping her feet from bringing her towards Bella and when she only an arm's length away, she dropped to her knees beside Bella and slowly wrapped her arms around her now shaking love before bringing her brunette into her chest, her head dipping down slightly so she could run her nose through Bella's hair. "Shhh it's going to be ok Bella…..we'll figure this out…I promise…you're going to be ok." Alice soothed softly as her love's shaking dimmed down a little but didn't stop; it seemed Bella was starting to believe the vampire's words.

Now if only Alice believed them herself.

_So that's the end of chapter 7, what did you think? Leave us a review and let us know _

_Coming up next Bella's reunion with the rest of the Cullen's and….something else._

_The next chapter will be up sometime in the next 7 days._

_Until then!_


	8. He's Here

**Chapter 8 – He's Here**

_Hey everyone thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and thanks to everyone who added me and/or my story to their favorites and/or alerts _

_Now this chapter we start to get a little more into the story._

_I'm not gunna say anymore; you're just going to have to read on to find out what I mean._

_Enjoy!_

The pixie sat with her love in her arms for hours, Alice didn't say anything but ran the fingertips of her left hand up and down Bella's back soothingly and knew it was working when her brunette stopped shaking but didn't make a move to get out of her arms.

She could hear her whole family down stairs discussing whether or not it was wise to bring Bella downstairs….whether it was wise for them to be here right now. She could hear Edward wanted nothing more than to see his best friend and she could hear that Carlisle was telling Esme that she shouldn't come up; he didn't think it would be a good idea. Rose was all for leaving them alone and was saying that Alice would bring Bella down when she ready, Jasper was agreeing with her but Emmett was on Edward's side, he wanted Alice to bring his little sis down right now.

Against her better judgment Alice needed to talk to Carlisle, she needed to know if he had any ideas on what was happening to her Bella and with that thought in mind she carefully rose from the floor, Bella still in her arms before she stood her love gently on her feet, never letting her go.

"Bella?...Bella?...sweetie look at me." Alice said softly and waited until Bella looked up and met her eyes. Alice took a deep unneeded breath before speaking, "We're going to go downstairs….we need to talk to Carlisle about this….he might know what's happening." The pixie explained slowly and watched as the younger girl seemed to think it over.

'_Yes….No….. Carlisle could help me…..no one can help you…..he might know something…..he might know nothing…..but he might, I need to know what's happening to me….you already know, you remember what they did to you…no I don't….…..you remember what they said…no, I know nothing…..you have just pushed it to the back of your mind and locked it away…no…..but don't worry it'll all be coming out soon…NO!' _Bella's mind was split in two, she couldn't listen to the part of her that was honest to herself…..the one that had dealt with everything that had happened and was now pushing at the other part of her to deal with it as well…..but this part of her was stubborn.

"Bella?" Alice asked softly effectively breaking the brunette out of her mental argument, with a fearful look Bella answered conveying all of her fears, her worries, her hopes and her helplessness at the situation, "OK."

Alice looked at her love for silent moment before giving what she hoped was an encouraging smile and held out her hand, her heart singing with happiness when Bella took it in her own. The pixie gently pulled the younger girl out of her room and starter to walk down the stairs, all the while keeping a close eye on Bella who she could see was starting to panic, Alice could hear her heart start to beat faster signifying how nervous she was.

"It'll be ok." The pixie said quietly so only Bella could hear and was surprised when Bella flashed her a smile albeit a very strained smile but a smile nonetheless.

"Bella." Esme breathed out softly when the two entered the living room, her husband and children could tell she wanted nothing more than to rush over to Bella and wrap her in a hug but was refraining herself from doing so, so as not to make Bella anymore uncomfortable than she already was. The brunette in question flashed a very small nervous smile at the motherly vampire before ducking her head and hiding behind her hair like a curtain.

Bella for her part was trying not to breathe too much, so far she hadn't felt any clawing inside her and couldn't smell the Cullen's at all and was very thankful but she wasn't prepared to take any chances. "Bella I am sorry, if we we're here none of this would have happened…you wouldn't have….." Esme started to apologize but Bella cut her off quietly, "Don't Esme….it's not your fault." Which made Alice wince, Bella may not of said it out loud but Alice knew she was too blame for what had happened to her love, that was something she was going to have to live with for the rest of her existence.

"Edward read Alice's mind earlier and told us what happened, would you like to explain….perhaps I could help." Carlisle said and in the next moment was stood not a meter in front of Bella, which seemed to be the wrong thing to do for in the next second Bella seemed to almost stand to attention, her arms locked to her sides, her whole body taunt as she stopped breathing while her face was in a mask of hunger and pain.

"Bella? Would you like to explain what happened? You do not have to if you do not want too." Carlisle said slowly as he watched the brunette's form tense and strain towards him? "Carlisle step away slowly." Edward said the warning clear in his voice and was glad when his father didn't ask questions but did as he asked and everyone watched as the further Carlisle moved away, the more Bella relaxed.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I….I don't…..I didn't…I don't…..I'm sorry." Bella stuttered out as she took a step away from everyone, including Alice. "No I apologize Bella; I didn't realize being so close to you would trigger…this." Carlisle said as he gestured towards the brunette, his words failing him to explain what had just taken place.

Alice had watched her love intently and noticed that Bella had been fine until Carlisle had moved towards her at an unnatural speed, giving her no warning. "Bella?" Alice asked as she took a small step closer towards her brunette who she saw watched her with sharp eyes. "You ok?" The pixie asked softly and only when she saw Bella take a deep breath before nodding did she move even closer so they were now standing side by side and grabbed her love's hands in support.

"It seems we have a lot to talk about." The vampire doctor said calmly but his family could tell he was intrigued to discover what was happening to Bella.

"And you can't pinpoint exactly when you feel like this? For example you seem fine now." Carlisle questioned it had been a couple of hours since Bella and Alice had come downstairs to the rest of the Cullen's and it had been a couple of hours since Bella had started to tell them all about what she had been feeling since they had all come back…..she told them about the clawing…..about the smells…about the voice inside her head egging her on…she told them everything she could without getting uncomfortable and when that had happened….Alice was there to step in and tell her family about the two encounters that she and Bella had where it seemed Bella had lost control.

The Cullen children in turn had told her how she didn't smell the same anymore and how they saw her snap a piece of the lunch table off into her hands like it was clay, it wasn't a surprise to say Esme and Carlisle were thoroughly shocked at what their children were saying.

"No it just happens randomly….but only when…..only when you're…..around." Bella replied quietly as she gestured to the entire Cullen family from her position on one of the couches by the arm, leaning as close to it as possible as if for protection, while Alice sat beside her and held her hand, giving a gently squeeze every now and then to reassure Bella that everything was alright.

The Cullen's at the start had tried to make amends with Bella and apologize for leaving her but the brunette didn't really listen….she didn't want to hear it, it was too difficult. On more than one occasion she thought about leaving but every time she did Alice would move just a little closer and squeeze her hand making Bella stay put. After about ten minutes they all realized that she didn't want to really talk about them leaving and they had let the subject drop….for a later time…..for now they were going to concentrate on helping Bella and try to get her to tell them about what she had been through…..for it seemed that whatever had happened to her, had changed her in more ways than one.

"I see….perhaps we would be able to understand it better….if you tell us a bit about these past four months." Carlisle said cautiously and in the next second Bella was on her feet, her eyes wide with panic. "I have to go." The brunette stated quickly before making her way towards the Cullen's front door but was stopped by a hand enclosing on her shoulder and gently turning her around until she was face to face with a concerned and sad looking Esme.

"Will you come by tomorrow after school?" The motherly vampire asked softly never taking her hand off of Bella's shoulder but instead of the clawing that the brunette feared would rear its head, a calming presence swept through her entire being making Bella relax from the tense position that she had been standing in.

She tried to say no she really did but as she looked into Esme's pleading eyes Bella found it was impossible to say no. She didn't say anything but gave a reluctant nod of her head at the caramel haired vampire before lightly shrugging off Esme's hand and stepping backwards.

"See you tomorrow." Bella murmured and just had the chance to see Esme's eyes light up with happiness at her sentence before she turned around and once again made her way to the Cullen's front door….thankfully this time no one stopped her and she was able to slip out of the front door and step onto the porch without a hitch.

But then it struck her…..how was she meant to get home?

As the thought crossed her mind the Cullen's garage door opened and a car rolled out, stopping right beside Bella. She watched as the window rolled down and a head poked itself out, "Need a ride?" They asked softly.

Bella debated for a moment before deciding that it would be getting dark very soon and she would rather be in her house before that happened. The brunette nodded her head before walking around the front of the car and sliding in the opened passenger door, shutting it with a light thud.

"I'm guessing you want to talk." Bella stated her voice barely above a whisper as she looked out at the window to see them driving relatively slow.

Bella saw them out of the corner of her eye look at her with slight confusion, sighing she turned her head to the left and spoke, "You never drive this slow Edward." Bella said making the bronze haired vampire chuckle under his breath.

"Just think about what I said Bella….please." Edward said as he pulled up to his best friend's house and watched as Bella nodded slightly before opening her door and stepping out. "Bella!' Edward said making the brunette stop from shutting her door and turn around to face the mind-reader, 'Alice wants to know if it would be alright if she can come round later?" Edward asked cautiously and saw hesitation cross Bella's face before she sighed, "I would like that." The brunette said before closing the door and walking towards the front door of her house, never looking back.

Edward saw Bella close her front door and lock it and only then did he drive away from the younger girls house, speeding to get back to his family, he knew they wanted to discuss their theories on what was happening to Bella and he could here Alice even from all the way out here asking if Bella said yes or no.

As soon as Edward had stepped out of his Volvo Alice was in front of him, demanding in her mind for Edward to tell her what Bella had said. "Didn't you see what she decided?" Edward asked a little confused, his little sister was so in tune with Bella that it was near enough impossible to not get a vision of the brunette.

Alice shoulders slumped and she gave a defeated and sad sigh, "I haven't been able to see her since I left her." The pixie answered quietly making Edward raise his eyebrows in surprise but he could see how much that fact pained Alice and decided not to comment on it…..for now.

"She said she would like that." The bronze haired vampire replied and watched as his sister's eyes lit up with joy and she started to bounce on the balls of her feet slightly.

Bella's House

Bella had been home for about an hour now, she had locked her front door and checked the back door and all her windows, making sure they were locked too and they were. Now she was sat on her couch with her head in her hands, her mind going over and over what happened at the Cullen's but above all she was worried about what was happening to her…..but try as she might she just couldn't form an answer.

A knocking at her door brought the brunette out of her thoughts; she stood from her seat slowly and walked towards but stopped when the knocking turned into banging and became louder. Bella was slightly confused Alice wouldn't knock like that.

"Who is it?" Bella called a slight trace of fear in her voice but the person outside didn't say anything; they just banged on the door even louder, so loud that it started to shake. "Look you've had your fun…..now just leave me alone!" Bella shouted as she backed away from her front door.

"Bella." A voice whispered from the outside of her front door, it was cold….it was menacing…...it was _very_ familiar. Bella's eyes widened as the person whispered her name again but time there was a hint something else in his voice….something that shook the brunette to her core.

"See you soon Bella." The voice whispered the promise evident, "No!" Bella shouted as she pressed her back against her wall opposite her front door, her breaths were coming in short erratic gasps and she could almost feel her heart beating its way out of her chest, she knew her body was shaking.

"Soon Bella." He said as his voice got quieter and the banging stopped, "No please leave me alone!" Bella screamed as she grabbed her head between her hands, slid down the wall and curled herself into a ball. "Soon." He promised the word fading away as did his voice, Bella did nothing but close her eyes tightly and scream.

"Bella?...Bella!...Bella sweetie it's ok." A musical voice said as a hand touched her shoulder softly, the brunette's screams died down until they were just whimpers but her body didn't stop shaking, she was terrified. She opened her eyes slowly but didn't move from her position as she came face to face with Alice.

"He was here…he was outside my front door!...Alice he was here…he's come back for me…..he wants to take me back." She said in a panic, her words came out slightly tangled but the pixie vampire understood them perfectly and as soon as the last word left her love's lips, she had her phone out of her pocket and was dialing her father.

"Carlisle you all need to come here….now! I'll explain when you get here." Alice said before hanging up and slipping her phone back into her pocket. "Bella?...Bella it's ok, Carlisle and everyone else will be here soon, I'm not letting you out of my sight, he won't get anywhere near you, I promise." Alice said and in the next second Bella had thrown herself into the psychic's arms and was gripping her shirt tightly in her hands, her head burying itself in the crook of Alice's neck as tears streamed down her face.

"Alice he's here…..he going to take me back…I can't go back….I won't survive if I go back…..please don't let him take me back…..please." Bella begged her words coming out between her sobs, "Shhh Bella it's going to be ok, nothing's going to happen to you…..you're safe….I'm here, I'm here." Alice soothed her love as she wrapped her arms around a still trembling Bella and pulled her even closer to her body; lifting her into her arms and within a second they were sat on the couch with Bella in Alice's lap.

Her family should be here any minute and when they were she was going to tell them to hunt the son of a bitch down and bring him to her.

And Alice knew as soon as he was in her presence, she would show him what a monster really was.

_Well that's the end of that chapter._

_What did you think?_

_If you have questions about this chapter, mainly about the person at the door, I can tell you they will all be answered within the next five chapters….so please be patient. _

_Leave us a review and the next chapter will be up sometime in the next seven days_

_Until then _


	9. Talking Without Words

**Chapter 9 – Talking Without Words**

_Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter._

_Now this one is another short one, its sort of a filler but I think you'll like the ending, not saying anymore._

_Enjoy!_

"We couldn't find anything." Emmett stated about an hour later as he came through Bella's front door with Edward, Jasper and Carlisle behind him. Alice was sat with her love in her arms on the couch while Esme sat beside them close but not close enough that it was making Bella uncomfortable, Rose was sat in the arm chair to the side of them, watching Bella with surprising sorrow filled eyes. "What do you mean couldn't find anything?" Esme asked as she turned her head to look to her husband who she could see was troubled.

"Emmett means just that Esme, there was no trace of him anywhere….no scent…no tracks, it was like he wasn't here in the first place." Jasper drawled calmly making Alice's head snap up from where she was whispering soothing words in her brunette's ear to glare at her best friend, "Bella wouldn't lie Jasper!" The pixie vampire practically growled. "My apologizes Alice I didn't mean for it to sound like that, I just meant that we are dealing with someone who is either extremely good at getting around our senses or they are just not there….what I mean is that they are like smoke, there one minute and then gone the next leaving no traces behind." Jasper elaborated when he saw his sister open her mouth to speak.

"What are we going to do? Bella can't be left alone again….I won't let him near her." Alice stated as venom pooled in her mouth at the thought of letting him get anywhere near her Bella. Everyone turned to Carlisle as he cleared his throat but his eyes were on the shaking brunette in Alice's arms.

"Bella?...Bella I would like to ask you a question." The blonde doctor spoke softly as he took a step towards the couch that held his wife and daughters but didn't go any closer when he saw Bella slowly lift her head from its position in the crook of Alice's neck and turn it to face him, he could see the tears that had gathered in the brunette's eyes and the vulnerable and scared look on Bella's face broke his heart.

"I would like for you to come and live with us, I do not want you living on your own when…..when this is happening, I would like for you to come and live with us until he is found, so we can protect you." Carlisle explained and the Cullen family watched as the brunette's eyes went wide before her head snapped around as her eyes sought Alice's.

Everything was silent for a minute as the two girls seemed to have a conversation with their eyes before Bella's shoulders slumped slightly as she answered quietly, "Ok."

Esme's and Edward's faces lit up at Bella's agreement but they restrained themselves from saying anything, they could see that Bella was quite uncomfortable with this but they could tell she wasn't just doing it for herself to feel safe….she was doing it to be closer to Alice, whether she realized it or not.

"Then it's settled, tomorrow the children can help you pack up some of your stuff and we can move you into the guest bedroom." Carlisle said and no one missed the anger that flashed in Alice's eyes or the surprise and nervousness that flashed in Bella's before a slight blush heated her cheeks.

"G…..guest…..r…..room….I…I…..thought that…..that I….Alice's room,' Bella cleared her throat and let her eyes fall to the floor as she summoned all the courage she had left and tried again, 'I thought I would be staying in Alice's room." Her words were barely above a whisper but the Cullen's heard her as clear as day and each one had a small smile on their lips at Alice's beaming grin.

"If that would make you more comfortable then we can move your things into Alice's room tomorrow." Carlisle said as he tried to wipe the smile off his face before Bella looked at him.

The Cullen's House

It was the next morning and Bella had woken up to find herself in the safe and secure arms of Alice. Everything that had happened last night rushed through her mind and she felt herself flinch involuntary before the pixie's arms tightened around her and pulled Bella into a stone cold yet surprisingly soft body. "Everything's ok Bella." The pixie whispered in her love's ear softly.

"So I live here now." Bella stated a while later as she lay in the pixie's arms while Alice was propped up against her headboard running her nose softly through Bella's hair. "You live here now." Alice repeated with a small smile gracing her lips, "You know after everything…..that has happened…I never in a million years…thought I would be here…like this….with you….again,' Bella said quietly but as Alice went to speak Bella cut her off as she turned in her arms so they were now face to face, 'In a strange and I think…..wrong way….I'm kinda glad this happened…if it didn't…..you would have never come back….if it didn't I would still be…..alone." The last word seemed to dull Bella's chocolate brown eyes.

"No you wouldn't have…..I was barely surviving without you….Emmett and Jasper had to force me to hunt…I hadn't even changed out of the clothes from…..that night…I know that if we hadn't come back when we did…..I would have only been able to last a couple of days before I would have been on the next plane straight here…I don't think you realize how much I need you Bella." Alice said as she gazed into Bella's eyes and saw something hidden there….something Alice wasn't quite sure what.

"Really?" Bella asked with a slight tremor in her voice as she edged her way closer so now their faces were inches apart. Alice's eyes trailed down from Bella's to her love's lips which were just begging to be kissed. The pixie dipped her head slightly and leant forward so their lips were a breath apart.

"Really." Alice whispered back, her eyes now once again connected with Bella's. The two girls stared at each other, no words were spoken, they didn't need to be and after what seemed like forever Bella closed her eyes and leant in the rest of the way, making their lips touch softly.

_Woop they're kissing! :D _

_So what's going to happen next?_

_Well you'll have to wait to find out, the next chapter will be up sometime in the next seven days so be on the look out _

_Leave us a review for this chapter and let us know what you thought.]_

_Until next time_


	10. Things Are Looking Up

**Chapter 10 – Things Are Looking Up**

_Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter._

_Nothing else to say except here's the next chapter._

_Enjoy!_

At first Alice did nothing, she was too shocked to move as she felt Bella's lips press softly against hers but she was easily pulled out of it when she felt her love's lips start to pull away. The pixie nearly sprang forward to reconnect their lips once more but this time, the kiss was longer, hard and more passionate. Bella's body froze for a moment at the unexpected contacted but she slowly relaxed and let her slightly shaking hands come up from their positions by her sides, for one to cup the back of Alice's neck and the other to place on the small of the vampire's back. Alice's hands subconsciously tangled themselves in Bella's soft, long brunette locks and tugged slightly making the younger girl moan quietly.

All Bella could feel…..all she could smell…..all she could _taste_ was Alice, she knew she would need to break away soon for oxygen and knew that they would have to talk but she didn't worry about that for now….all she cared about was kissing the gorgeous smaller girl underneath her.

The kiss was tender and sweet yet passionate and hard at the same time and Alice realized with a start that Bella was being extremely gentle with her; the pixie felt tears that could never fall spring to her eyes, Bella was treating her like a very breakable object.

The brunette pulled back a couple of minutes later panting like crazy as she tried to get her breathing back in order, she could feel whatever it was inside of her awakening but instead of the usual clawing there was a light scratching sensation where her heart was, which the brunette had to admit felt quite nice.

"Bella?" Alice asked quietly a moment later as she looked at her brunette only to see Bella not meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry….I….I didn't mean….." Bella started to splutter but the pixie cut her off by placing a cold finger on her lips, effectively shutting her up. "Don't be sorry…..never be sorry for doing something that." Alice murmured as she pressed their foreheads together and made Bella meet her eyes, which she could see were a slightly darker brown than their original color.

"Does….does this mean what I think it means?" Alice asked quietly a hint of caution in her voice as she saw Bella lean back a little which she wouldn't have seen if she hadn't been a vampire. The brunette was silent for a couple of minutes before she took a deep steadying breath and spoke, "A…..Alice will you…..will you be my girlfriend?" She asked nervously fidgeting slightly as she the words left her lips.

The pixie let a small gleeful smile grace her lips as she cupped Bella's chin gently in one of her hands, "Yes." The small vampire answered softly and watched as her girlfriend's eyes become alight with happiness. Bella didn't say anything but placed her hands on Alice's shoulders and lightly pressed down; Alice got the hint and moved so she was lying on her back on her bed. '_No on their bed.' _The psychics mind corrected her and this time Alice couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face, she didn't even stop grinning when Bella leaned over her and pressed their lips together in another tender and sweet kiss.

"I've missed you Ali." Bella murmured against her pixie's lips tears building in her eyes as she spoke, "I'm never leaving you _ever_ again." Alice replied with a shaky voice the promise evident in her words before reconnecting their lips.

Downstairs Emmett was pumping his fist in the air and looked like he was moments away from jumping up and down in his seat while the rest of his family were merely smiling as they heard Bella and Alice's words coming from the psychic's room. "Finally!" The childish vampire nearly boomed out but refrained from doing so when he saw his wife's pointed look, "Aww come on Rose, even you have to admit that you've been waiting for them to get back together." Emmett said to his wife and watched as she let one of her rare smiles grace her lips a she nodded slightly.

"Things are looking up." Edward stated from his place beside Jasper on the couch, everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "But do not think this means that everything is back to the way it use to be…..there is still a long way to go for that to happen, it may never even happen." Jasper said quietly to his family but didn't meet any of their eye, they all knew he blamed himself for what had happened to Bella, they all knew that he felt awful about what had happened and they knew he would continue to feel that way for quite a while…maybe even for the rest of his existence.

Unbeknownst to them upstairs a certain brunette's mind was going over and over how she should approach a certain southern vampire.

The two girls came down the stairs a couple of hours later to a silent house. Bella was confused she knew Carlisle would be at work and Esme would probably be doing something to her garden but it was Saturday so the others should be around the house somewhere.

"Alice where are the others?" Bella asked her girlfriend as they came down from the last step and paused in the entrance hall, "Edward, Rose and Emmett are hunting, Esme's in the garden and Jasper's in the living room." The pixie replied and saw her love's eyes flicker to the living room before looking into her own. "You should join them and hunt." The brunette said softly as she lifted her hand and traced the smaller girl's dark golden eyes. Alice shook her head a little, "No I need to stay with you." The psychic said softly as she took a step closer to the younger girl so they were a breath apart.

"Please Alice….I…..I need to do something." Bella said her eyes pleading with Alice to not ask questions and much to her relief she saw her pixie let out a sigh before placing a kiss on her lips and pressing their foreheads together. "I'm not going to be long and as soon as I get back you and I are going to do something." The vampire stated with certainty making Bella give a small smile, "And what's that?" She asked softly, Alice merely chuckled before replying, "You'll see." And then she was gone but to Bella's surprise she was able to follow Alice's fast movements until her pixie disappeared out the front door.

The brunette shook her head at what she had just seen before nervously making her way into the living room where she saw Jasper sitting on the couch with her head in his hands.

"Hey Jasper." Bella said quietly and watched as the blonde vampire lifted his head and turned to look at her, "Hello Bella is there something I can help you with?" He replied with his southern drawl. The brunette shifted her weight from foot to foot before she answered, "I was wondering if I could talk to you?" She asked as she stepped more into the room and waited until Jasper indicated for her to take a seat before she did so.

The pair were silent for a while before Bella broke it, "Jasper it wasn't your fault." She stated softly and the empath didn't need to be a mind reader to know what she was talking about. "If I hadn't tried to attack you at your birthday….if I had better control we wouldn't be here right having this conversation right now…..none of this would of happened." Jasper said before looking down at his hands that were clasped in his lap.

"Jasper,' Bella said and waited until he was looking at her before carrying on, 'Listen to me and listen good Jasper Whitlock, this wasn't your fault…..you're one of the strongest people I know, not only did you have to deal with your own thirst…you had to deal with your families as well….you had to deal with their longing when they smelt my blood. I don't want to hear you blaming yourself ever again for something that wasn't your fault…I should have been more careful…..if I ever hear you blaming yourself ever again I don't care if you're a vampire I'll beat you so bad that Edward will have to spend weeks nursing you back to health." Bella threatened playfully and watched as for the first time since she had ever met him as Jasper threw his head back and laughed before he looked at her with a mischievous twinkle in his honey gold eyes.

"That's not much of a punishment Bella." Jasper stated with a cheeky smile and watched as Bella rolled her eyes at him, "It would be because when I say nursing you back to health….I mean he'll be putting the pieces of you back together like a puzzle a very big puzzle maybe a _thousand_ pieces." Bella said innocently and had to forcibly hold back a laugh as she saw Jasper's eyes widen in fear.

"Ok no more blaming myself." The empath said and was met with a nod of Bella's head. "I'm glad you're giving Alice another chance….she's been miserable without you….actually I don't think there's a word to describe what she's been feeling since we….you know." Jasper said softly.

A smile made its way across Bella's lips as she replied, "Me too Jasper…me too."

_So that's the end of that chapter what did you think?_

_Leave us a review and let us know _

_Coming up soon, Bella tells the Cullen's about the four months after they left._

_Bella comes face to face with another problem._

_Bella and Rose have a little talk and something happens between Alice and Bella….what? Well you'll have to wait to find out :P_

_The next chapter will be up sometime in the next seven days._

_Until then! _


	11. Soon We Will Play

**Chapter 11 – Soon We Will Play**

_Hey everyone sorry for the slightly longer wait, for once in this holiday I have been extremely busy these past few days._

_Thanks for all the reviews, I wonder if I can get 200 or more before chapter 15? Well we'll soon see_

_Nothing else to say except enjoy!_

"That's not fair Jasper, you have lightning reflexes!" Bella stated half an hour later as she watched the blonde vampire pick up the rest of the cards and place them in his hand, a satisfied grin on his face. "All's fair in love and war darling." Jasper retorted with a grin and watched as the brunette sighed, "But Jasper this isn't love _or _war, so it's still not fair." Bella replied with a patient tone and waited until the vampire sat across from her at the dining table furrowed his brow in disappointment when he realized that she was right before she continued.

"See you know I'm right." Bella stated with certainty a small smile playing across her lips. "Whatever." The empath said sticking out his tongue making Bella give a small chuckle, "You know for a over hundred year old vampire, you are very immature." The brunette mused making Jasper lean back in his seat in shock. "How could you say such a thing?...I am no Emmett." He stated with defiance slamming his fists gently onto the table in front of them.

"Of course you're not, there can only be one Emmett…..thank heavens." Bella said the last words under her breath but Jasper heard them as clear as if she shouted them and he smiled, "I agree."

"You agree with what?" Alice asked as she suddenly appeared in front of them, a trickle of blood running down her chin. "Uhhhh Ali you've got…" Jasper started to say before trailing off and pointing to his chin making the pixie vampire confused, "I've got what Jazz?...Great fashion sense?...Amazing good looks?...A bubbly personality?" Alice asked making Bella smile as she stood up from her chair and take two steps towards the psychic so they now centimeters apart.

"All of those things and more Alice but I think Jasper was talking about this." Bella said before she lifted her hand and slowly let her thumb wipe softly up her pixie's chin until she reached her lips before pulling away, her thumb now covered in a sticky, warm red substance.

"You missed some." The brunette stated simply giving a smile to the shorter girl as a part of her mind wondered why the blood didn't smell disgusting to her anymore….why she wasn't feeling sick at the sight of it….why she couldn't smell anything to do with it.

Alice didn't say anything as she stared at her girlfriend's thumb for a moment, gazing at the shiny gleam the blood was giving off before she leant in and placed her lips around her brunette's thumb and slowly sucked the blood off, letting her tongue swirl around the digit a little before she pulled away, never taking her eyes off of Bella's which were wide in surprise. Jasper had slipped out of the room as soon as he could….he didn't need to be an empath to feel the lust and love radiating off of the two women in front of him and got out of there before it became too much for him to stand without finding Edward and locking them in their room for hours on end.

"I think I got it all now." Alice said her tone an octave lower than usual making Bella force back a shiver that wanted to run down her spine. "So did….did you have a good hunt?" Bella asked as Alice took a step closer causing Bella to take a step back but it seemed the pixie would not be deterred and immediately took another step forward making Bella reciprocate with another step backwards but she forgot her chair was behind her and instead of staying upright like she planned, the brunette now found herself sprawled on her dining chair, her legs stretched out in front of her, her body slumped in the chair and her arms by her sides as she looked at the psychic vampire and could see the amusement evident in her eyes.

"Don't even think about laughing." Bella warned her pixie as she lifted herself up into a better sitting position and saw Alice cross her finger over her dead heart before taking a step closer and another until she was right in front of her brunette, her thighs touching Bella's knees.

"Now why would I think about doing that?" Alice asked quietly as she slowly and gracefully threw her right leg over her girlfriend's and then her left leg until she was straddling Bella's waist, her arms draped themselves over her girlfriend's shoulders and she had to forcibly hold in a sigh when she felt Bella's arms encircle her lower back and pull her closer slightly.

"I saw from your eyes that you wanted to." Bella answered and saw a moment of shock pass through the smaller girls honey golden eyes before it was replaced with a familiar twinkle. "Can you see what I want to do now from my eyes?" The raven haired vampire asked as she looked into her loves chocolate emotion filled eyes.

Bella didn't say anything but gazed into Alice's eyes a little longer, she felt herself falling….deeper….and deeper she went…and she never wanted to come back out. Without a word the brunette leant forward a little and captured Alice's lips in a sweet soft kiss.

"Whoa now there's something you don't see every day!" A voice boomed out from behind Alice making the two girl's break apart and turn towards the voice only to see Emmett standing there was a massive grin on his face while Rose and Edward looked on in amusement.

"You haven't even been back together for one whole day and you're already going for it…..I'm impressed." The childish vampire stated with glee making Rose roll her eyes and Edward wince slightly, most likely from Emmett's thoughts.

"Emmett shut up." Alice said as she climbed off of Bella's lap, she hadn't missed how her brunette had tensed upon hearing Emmett's voice or how a small nearly inaudible growl had escaped from between her lips, whatever happened next wasn't going to be good, she just hoped her prankster of a brother would quit before he made it worse but when had Emmett ever stopped in the middle of teasing one of his siblings?

"Now Ali I gotta say I'm very disappointed in you…..here you are taking advantage of our poor young inexperienced Bells here…tut tut." Emmett said mockingly, Edward, Rose and Alice didn't miss the way Bella's hands tightened into fists at his words.

"Emmett seriously shut the hell up." Alice practically hissed but again her brother didn't listen. Jasper chose this moment to appear, took one look at the scene in front of him and knew something was up. "What's going on?" The southern vampire asked and was met with Edward gesturing with his hand to Emmett but his eyes never strayed from Bella who he could see was shaking slightly in her seat but of course Emmett being the idiot that he was didn't.

"Why Jasper I'm just about to tell our Ali here that she should be treating young Bella with respect and stop trying to get into her pants…that part doesn't come until later." Emmett said laughing at his own words but his laughter died for in the next second he felt himself being grabbed roughly by the t-shirt he was wearing, flying through the air and then slammed into the wall behind him, he could feel the plaster cracking under the pressure and when his eyes adjusted from having moved so fast….faster than he was capable of when running he found himself face to face with Bella…..no not Bella…an angry Bella…..a furious Bella.

But that wasn't what had his attention the most….no…it was the fact that a hiss was being let loose from the brunette's lips as they curled back over her very _sharp _and _pointy _teeth and her eyes….her eyes were not the warm chocolate brown that Emmett was used to seeing on his human sister…..no…..Bella's eyes were an intense shade of violet and Emmett could see the danger that swirled in them.

For once in his life Emmett was afraid.

"Care to say that again Emmett?" Bella hissed in a voice that was not her own…this voice had a rough edge to it, it was dark and cold….it sent a chill down the all the Cullen children's spines as they watched Bella pin their childish brother against the way, his feet scraping the floor.

"Bella…let…..let me go." Emmett stuttered as his hands came up to grip Bella's wrists to pull her off of him but he couldn't even make her hands budge. "Why should I when I can have so much fun with you?...You are lucky you don't smell even half as good as Alice does…..if you did I wouldn't even play games with you….you wouldn't have even had a chance to talk….do you understand Emmett?...Do you understand?" Bella no it wasn't Bella the Cullen children had to keep reminding themselves as they edged their way closer to the brunette, whose back was turned to them as she continued to pin a still struggling Emmett to the wall.

"I understand." The big blurry vampire replied as he saw over Bella's shoulder his siblings moving in slowly but his attention was snapped back to Bella when she let out a cold chuckle, "You think I don't know what you're siblings are doing Emmett?...They are no match for me.' Bella said making Edward, Rose, Jasper and Alice halt in their movements as they heard those words and watched as the brunette leant her head in so her mouth was right next to Emmett's ear.

Rose let out a whimper, she could feel how dangerous Bella was at the moment….she knew her mate was in danger and she knew there wasn't anything she could do about it. "My time is up….for now….when I am free of these chains that bind me…..when I am free of this disgusting weak girl Isabella…..we will play a game Emmett…one which you cannot even hope to win….I cannot wait to taste all of you…especially Alice…the game will begin soon Emmett…..sooner than you all think." She whispered in Emmett's ear before Bella's body went slack, her hands that were gripping his t-shirt crumpled to her sides making the childish vampire drop to his feet to the floor with a light thud.

The brunette took a shaky step back, clutched her head in her hands and squeezed it tightly, trying to get rid of the headache that suddenly reared its ugly head. She didn't breathe as she could feel the clawing inside her chest in full force but was quite relieved to feel it getting softer and softer with each scrape that it did until after a few minutes it was no more and straight after her headache receded until it was just a dull ache.

Bella lifted her head to see the Cullen children looking at her in worry and….fear? Rose had her arms wrapped around Emmett, her head was buried in his chest while he was looking at her in shock but fear covered most of it up.

Edward and Jasper were standing next to each other staring at her intently like they were trying to figure something out but like their brother their features were also contorted in fear.

Bella let her eyes slowly move until they rested on the last vampire in the room. Her Alice was looking at her with concern shining in her eyes; she could see Alice's hand were opening and closing into fists by her sides and could tell that her pixie was wanting nothing more than to rush over to her and hold her but was holding herself back.

As the brunette took in everything that she was seeing, she became more and more confused.

"What?" Bella asked with confusion she saw Rose bury her head into Emmett's chest even further and saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward's eyes widened while Alice's closed briefly before opening again.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" The brunette asked, somebody had better answer her soon.

_So there you have it, that's chapter 11, what did you think?_

_Leave us a review and let us know _

_Now on a slightly sad note I will not be updating for a week from Thursday 26__th__, I'm going on holiday so you'll have to be patient for this story to continue._

_I WILL be uploading one more chapter before I go on Thursday which might make you happy to know but from Thursday you'll have to wait until either the 3__rd__ or 4__th__ of September till the next chapter._

_Just thought I would let you know._

_So the next chapter will be up before this Thursday or on Thursday I'm not sure yet but as usual keep on the lookout._

_Until next time _


	12. I'm A Monster

**Chapter 12 – I'm A Monster**

_Hey everyone so this is the last chapter before I go on holiday…..so excited : )_

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and/or added it to their favorites and/or alerts : )_

_So nothing left to say enjoy!_

'_Interesting she seems to have let them back into her life without much of a fight….no matter she soon will see that she cannot be around them….she'll want to protect them the selfless bitch that she is….soon she will be mine once again…..soon I will get to finish what I started…..I cannot wait to taste her creamy flesh….I cannot wait to take her precious innocence… what's left of it.' _A figure thought to themselves from the shadows of the woods, they could see the white house….near enough mansion from their place leaning against one of the trees. They could see the vampire's inside…..they could hear them discussing her….they could hear them discussing what she was…..what had happened to her and they wanted to laugh at some of the things they were suggesting.

They let their ears wander and heard her in one of the bathroom….they could hear the shower being turned on and then the small light footsteps stepping under the shower head…their mind pictured her body….they remembered what she looked like but they could just imagine what she was like now…..oh how they could wait to get her back in their clutches.

They wanted to finish what they started all those months ago and they would succeed.

The figure turned around slowly and started walking deeper into the forest, the vampires none the wiser that they had been there.

They would have Isabella Swan again…..they would just have to be patient.

Cullen House

Bella squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she stepped under the shower head….she let the practically scolding water wash over her body, burning it in many places, making her hiss…she deserved this pain…..she deserved to feel this….she couldn't believe what she had nearly done, it didn't matter that the Cullen's had continuously reassured her that it was alright…..it didn't change the fact that it had still happened.

She grabbed the shower gel and a nail brush that was in the corner of the shower in a basket and proceeded to scrub furiously against her skin….she thought if she scrubbed hard enough then the monster underneath her skin would show and she would be able to tear it out of her but a part of her knew what she doing was pointless but she didn't stop.

She didn't stop when her skin started to turn a nasty red color.

She didn't stop as tears made their way to her eyes and a sob escaped from her lips.

She didn't stop when she felt her skin start to burn.

She didn't stop when she saw her blood start to seep through a couple of nasty scrapes that she had made with her furious scrubbing.

She was sure she would have carried on if it weren't for the fact that as soon as she started to draw blood the shower door opened and her wrists were grabbed in a slightly tight cold grip.

The tears that had gathered in Bella's eyes started to fall as she didn't say anything but turned to her right her legs giving out from underneath her along the way making her fall into Alice's arms as the scrubber feel to the shower floor forgotten.

The pixie didn't say anything but slowly lowered them to the shower floor, her arms pulling Bella closer to her body as she did so and placing her shaking brunette in her lap as soon as they met the floor.

The shower was still running soaking through the pixie's clothes and making her hair flatten and fall around her face but she didn't care…..the only thing she cared about now was her crying and bleeding love who had buried her face into Alice's chest.

The psychic vampire didn't know how long they sat there, Bella in Alice's lap as the pixie softly ran her fingertips up and down her love's back, her lips pressing gentle kisses into Bella's wet hair her arms never loosening their hold on the younger girl.

Downstairs

Edward was trying really hard not to look into his sister's mind and hear her thoughts but it was proving very difficult as he saw the sight of his best friend practically crying her heart out in his psychic sister's arms….he knew if he was alive he would have tears sliding down his cheeks from the amount of pain that he could clearly see his best friend was in pain.

Jasper was sending wave after wave of calm and peace at Bella but the brunette's pain was proving too much for even the empath to control and after about half an hour he had to leave the house so he wouldn't lose control of his own emotions.

Rose was cuddled up in Emmett's arms as she tried to ignore the heartbreaking sobs coming from Alice's en suite…..she wasn't angry at Bella and was planning on telling the brunette just that as soon as she could…but right now she didn't plan on leaving her husband's arms…..she would not admit it to anyone but she had been terrified when she saw Emmett nearly dangling above the floor against the wall with Bella only gripping his t-shirt…..she was feeling many other things as well such as astonishment and confusion but fear almost drowned out her other emotions till her fear nearly swallowed her whole and then the helplessness came and one thing Rosalie Hale did not do was feel helpless.

Esme listened to her brunette daughter's cries and wanted nothing more than to go up there and hold her close….she wanted nothing more than to soothe her daughter's pain but knew that Alice could do much more than her just by being in the same room as Bella so she forcibly held herself in her seat.  
The children had told her what had happened and her heart went out to Bella….she fussed over Emmett like any mother would do but the main portion of her thoughts had been on the brunette that had captured all their hearts with ease. Her children understood exactly where her thoughts were because theirs were on exactly the same thing. She was now counting down the minutes until Carlisle came home from work.

Emmett was sat with his wife in his tight hold….truth be told his emotions and thoughts were kind of scattered all over the place at the moment…on one hand he was confused at what had taken place one minute he was teasing his siblings and then the next moment he was being pinned against the wall _by Bella!_

He wouldn't admit it to anyone….not even Rose but he was shaken by the events that had just taken place….he had felt the power….the danger radiating off his little sister in waves….he could still feel the hot breath on his ear as she whispered those parting words to him…..he could still feel the malicious intent that had shook him through to his core as he had gazed into those piercing violet eyes.

Yes it was safe to say he….Emmett Cullen was pretty shaken up….not that he showed it.

"Tell us again what she said to you Emmett." Edward said breaking the silence that had settled over them for over five minutes. The childish vampire took a deep unnecessary breath before letting it out slowly as he started to speak. "She said that her time was up….for now…. and when she was free of the chains that bind her…..when she was free of this disgusting weak girl Isabella…..we will play a game one which we cannot even hope to win….she said she cannot wait to taste all of us…especially Alice…she said the game will begin soon Emmett…..sooner than you all think." Emmett repeated the words Bella had spoken to her before the chocolate eyed Bella came back to them….very confused and not knowing what had just happened.

"What did she mean chains that bind her?" Esme pondered rhetorically but Edward answered nonetheless, "I think it means Bella…..Bella is the chains that bind her…Bella is the one in control for the majority of the time but the _thing_ inside her obviously thinks that soon Bella won't be in control….soon the _thing _inside her thinks that she will be in control." The bronze haired vampire explained his theory.

"We will have to speak to your father…..see if he can shed any light on this." Esme replied and was met with nods if her children's heads in agreement to her words.

Upstairs

Alice turned off the shower and within a second had a big fluffy white towel wrapped around her still shaking love which nearly swallowed her whole before lifting her into her arms and walking into their bedroom.

She deposited Bella gently onto their king sized bed before flitting to her closet and was back within moments with some sweats and a tank top that Bella had brought over for one of their sleepovers and never taken back and Alice didn't have it in her to throw the disgusting things out because they smelled like how Bella use to smell.

She helped her brunette get dressed seeing as Bella looked nearly catatonic, trying very hard to not let her eyes wander over her love's nude form. As soon as the clothes were on Bella sat back down on the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest letting her head fall onto them as tears continued to slide down her cheeks.

"Oh Bella." Alice murmured as she drew her mate against her and held her tightly. "I'm a monster Ali." Bella sobbed, "No you're not….do not think like that…you are not a monster, I never want to hear you say that again! Or even think that again! Do you hear me? You are _not_ a monster!" Alice stated passionately but saw her brunette's head shake from side to side against her knees.

"Yes I am Ali…I p…..pinned Emmett a…..against the wall…I n…..nearly hurt him…..I nearly k….killed you not too l…..long ago…..and d….don't say I wouldn't h….have cause…..w….we both k…..know that's….w…what would h….have…..happened….how c…..can you say I'm not a m….monster when I d….do these things!...I knew I was d…..different when I escaped…..but…but I didn't k…..know they had t…..turned me into a m….monster." Bella's last words came out as a whisper through her sobs.

Alice let her hand reach up and lightly tug on Bella's hair making her brunette lift her head and look at her and Alice's dead heart broke at the sight of her love's tear streaked face and puffy red eyes. "Isabella Swan you listen and you listen good! You! Are! Not! Monster! You will never be a monster! You are a kind hearted….sweet….funny….selfless….…..clumsy…..blushing…..lovely…..beautiful…..strong and intelligent girl who despite everything she has been through continues to be all those things…..monster doesn't even come close to what you are!" Alice said with so much certainty that it left Bella stunned for a moment before she shook her head.

"You may think that Ali but the evidence of what I have done…..of what I'm feeling proves different…how can a person who wants nothing more than to bite you…..who thinks about drinking from her family…..who has something inside of them clawing to get out…..something they have no control over…..not be a monster?" Bella asked stunning Alice into silence before she answered.

"So that means I'm a monster as well then." The pixie said simply making Bella's eyes widen as she shook her head venomously, "No Alice you could never be a monster." The brunette replied making Alice scoff quietly.

"When we first met I wanted nothing more than to bite you…I thought about drinking from you and on occasion Charlie as well…I have something inside of me clawing to get out….something that is in constant hunger….something that I sometimes have no control over….does that make me a monster as well?…..By your definition it does." The spiky haired vampire said softly and watched as her love's face contorted into one of conflict.

"No because you didn't bite me….you didn't drink from me….you didn't hurt Ch….Ch…..you control yourself to not hurt anyone…you don't drink from humans….you could just never be a monster Ali." Bella with a note of finality in her voice but Alice didn't miss that Bella didn't say Charlie's name and carried onto the next thing she wanted to say or the way her voice trembled slightly as she started to say her father's name but she let it go…..for now . "And neither could you be Bella." The psychic replied making Bella sigh.

"I guess we're gunna have to agree to disagree on this." The brunette said quietly as she leant her head on her pixie's shoulders and closed her eyes, letting out a deep tired sigh in the process.

"I will make you see that you're not a monster Bella and when I do I will be telling you 'I told you so' remember that." Alice said as she gave her love's body a little tug and lowered them onto their backs on their bed with Bella curled up in her pixie's arms.

They lay in silence for what seemed like forever but really it was only five minutes before Bella felt her eyes start to droop….the events of the day catching up with her. She knew she needed to apologize to Emmett and everyone else; she hadn't had the chance before what with running up the stairs and straight into the shower as soon as they had explained what had happened.

She needed to figure out what was happening to her and see if she could prevent these collapses of control from happening.

She still hadn't gotten any of her things from her home but it seemed that it would have to wait as her eyes closed fully and she felt herself relax into her vampire's hold as she drifted off into a sort of peaceful slumber.

_Ok so that's the end of the chapter, what did you think?_

_Leave us a review and let us know._

_A little bit of Alice and Bella comforting for ya : )_

_Now like I have said but I will say it again just to make sure everyone knows, I will not be posting now until either the 3__rd__ or 4__th__ of September as I am going on holiday._

_A bit of sun for the writer will do wonders :D I will be planning out the next chapters in my head whilst I'm away so don't threat that I won't be doing anything :P_

_Coming up in the next few chapters:_

_Rose and Bella talk_

_Bella visits Charlie for the first time_

_Alice and Bella…..progress a little shall we say_

_And Bella comes face to face with another problem…..could it be a furry one?_

_You'll have to wait and see :P_

_Until next time : )_


	13. Only Happens In Fairy Tales

**Chapter 13 – Only Happens In Fairy Tales**

_Hey so I'm back from Spain, got a nice tan and had an alright time…..ok to be honest it was pretty crap but oh well I just won't be going to that particular place again _

_So this chapter is just Bella I'm afraid I need to give her some alone time but do not fret Alice will be in the next chapter!_

_Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and the story, much appreciated._

_I do not own Twilight etc…_

_Enjoy!_

She stood there motionless if it wasn't for her chest rising and falling with each breath she took you would have thought she was dead. As she let her eyes gaze in front of her she knew she must have been in hell because she couldn't possibly be alive while feeling this much pain….this much suffering.

"What am I supposed to say?' She asked quietly praying that they would answer but knew it was impossible, 'I'm sorry doesn't even cover it…..but I am…_so sorry_." She said the last words as a whisper as her heart clenched painfully in her chest.

"This should have never happened…you shouldn't be here like this…they wanted me…I don't know why…..I never found out…..but they still wanted _me_…..you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time…..and…and I'll never be able to put into words how sorry I am for this…you should still be here….keeping everyone safe….watching out for everyone…..watching out for me….I didn't know this was going to be so hard." Bella said as she dropped to her knees in front of the headstone and traced the letters engraved into it….spelling out the name of her father…..the Chief of Police….Charlie Swan.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for your funeral…I'm sorry that we didn't have a lot of time together…I'm sorry that I haven't been to visit sooner….I'm sorry for a lot of things." The brunette felt her throat close up as a sob got stuck half way up before she swallowed painfully as her eyes burned with the tears she promised herself she wouldn't let fall. "I was scared to come here….I thought if I didn't come here I could still cling onto the hope…the hope that you would just walk through the front door and ask what's for dinner…..like usual but in the back of my mind I knew I was fooling myself….but I still clung to that hope…..I….I even found myself sometimes praying for you to walk through the door….I prayed for it all to have just been a horrible nightmare and that I would wake up from it any second…..but I haven't woken up because it isn't a nightmare…it's real and…and I know now that….that you're never coming back…that you're….that you're gone…..forever." Bella felt the tears that had been gathering I her eyes traitorously fall and slide down her cheeks as the wind picked up slightly and rustled her hair.

"I never got to tell you how grateful I was for all the little things you did…..buying me my truck so I could drive to school…..wrapping chains around my tires when it was icy…accepting my crappy lies when I woke up in the hospital…..but what the worst thing is…is I…I never got to tell you…how much….how much I love you…daddy I'm so sorry…..it's all my fault….you should still be alive…but you're not…because of me…..and…..and I can never forgive myself for that…..I keep thinking…..about that night…about that moment….I see it every time…..I…I close my eyes…every time I blink….some…sometimes I replay that moment over and over again….in my head…..I wonder if I had done things differently.…if I had just gone with them quicker…you might still be here…I think of so many different ways that night could have gone…..all of them end up with you alive." The brunette sniffed and wiped away the tears that were trailing down from her eyes but it seemed her efforts were useless as fresh tears continued to fall from her sad and pained chocolate pained eyes.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore….they're back and I'm…..I'm living with them now…..because he's here somewhere…..he's come back for me…..and he's not going to stop until he gets me…I'm scared dad….I'm scared for myself…for my friends…I'm scared for Rose…..I'm scared for Emmett…..I'm scared for Jasper…..for Edward…for Carlisle…..for Esme…but above all….I'm scared for Alice dad…..it's not just him that's a problem…..it's me as well…they changed me…..I don't know what they did but they changed me and not for the better…I'm different…I'm….I'm dangerous…I nearly killed Alice…and I've nearly hurt Emmett…I don't know what's happening to me…it's so confusing one minute I'm doing something and then the next I'm somewhere else…having no memory of what just happened but I know it's something bad…and it was because of me." Bella ran her hands through her hair before she clasped them together in her lap not letting her eyes wander from her dad's headstone.

"I know they're scared of me…..I can see the way they look at me when they think I'm not watching…..they look confused and sad….but no matter how much they try and hide it…I can see the fear present in them as well….and I don't know how to feel about them being afraid of me…I don't know how to deal with this…I try and control this clawing inside of me but it feels as if I'm losing the battle more and more each and every day…Carlisle keeps trying to subtly drops hints about me telling them of what happened when I was…when I was…..when I was taken….and I can see the rest of them want to know as well….they think it will help them discover what's happening to me…..…but I….but I'm not ready to tell them…I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready to tell them….I know Alice wants nothing more than to help but she's around me constantly…..she with me every single minute of every single day except for personal moments…..even now I know she's around somewhere…..watching me…..I know she thinks she's looking out for me but I don't like this…I don't like the feeling of being watched all the time…..it's almost like being back….._there_…..even when I was…..was alone I….I knew I was always being watched…..and it….and it freaks me out." The brunette was silent for a minute before she let out a small humorless chuckle.

"It's funny…..I came here to see you…..to tell you I'm sorry….wanting nothing more than to hear your voice….even if it is to tell me you hate me for what happened but instead I end up talking about my problems…we never really talked much when everything was normal…..as normal as it can be for someone who has a psychic vampire for a girlfriend…and yet here I am pouring my heart out to you….I know if you were here right now you'd be scratching the back of your neck and looking around awkwardly…we never were too good with conversation were we?" Bella sighed her tears had stopped a while ago now and she felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders but at the same time like a heavy burden had been placed upon them.

"I should go…..I know if I stay any longer…..I don't think I'll want to leave…..I don't know when I'll visit you again…..it's…..it's really…it's really hard…I didn't know it was going to be this hard…..seeing you here like this…it's…..it's finally hit me….you're…you're….you're dead and you're…you're never coming back…..it's something that I'll never be able to get over….but I know I have to learn to cope with it….so I can't come back until I've learned how to…..it's too hard otherwise….I wish we could have had more time together….I wish you were still here to protect me…..even if your efforts were futile…..I wish things had gone differently." Bella rose from her knees and took a small step towards the headstone before leaning down and pressing her lips onto the top of the white marble for a moment before standing back up right and looking down at the words on the headstone…..she didn't know who decided on them but whoever it was she thanked them for it because they were so true

**Charlie Swan**

**1970 – 2010**

**Beloved father, friend and protector**

**Gone but never forgotten**

"I love you daddy…..and I'll miss you." Were her last words before she turned around and started to walk back to her car….she could feel Alice's eyes on her the whole way but didn't see her spiky haired vampire anywhere in sight.

Bella gave a small sad sigh…she just wanted everything to go back to the way it used to be….before everything became a mess…..before everything became a nightmare…..but it couldn't…things like that only happened in fairy tales…and Bella knew her life was no fairy tale.

_So that's the end of chapter 13 what did you think?_

_Leave us a review and let us know _

_Now I have to say that Bella may seem like she was rambling a lot in this chapter and she was skipping to different subjects randomly but I would like to point out that she is visiting her father's grave for the first time since the event and her thoughts and emotions are all over the place because of that. She is basically just saying whatever is coming into her head at that precise moment._

_So the next chapter will be up sometime in the next seven days but I will be going back to work on Monday so I would just like warn you that I might not be updating every 2/3 days like I have been it might be more like every 4/5 days instead but we'll soon see, I just thought I would give you a heads up that's all._

_Rose and Bella's talk will be coming up in the next chapter._

_Until then!_


	14. It's So Hard

**Chapter 14 – It's So Hard**

_Hey so here's the next chapter._

_Thanks for the reviews for the last one, I'm pleased that this story has gotten over 200 already!_

_So nothing left to say except enjoy!_

It had been two days since Bella had been to visit her father's grave….two days since she had basically poured her heart out…..and it had been two days since the Cullen's had heard her talk…had seen her eyes unconsciously light up when they settled on Alice or when the pixie walked into the room…it had only been two days but it seemed that was enough for Bella to revert back to into what she had become when the Cullen's had come back to Forks….and it was safe to say they didn't like it…not one bit.

"Bella…..sweetie please just talk to me…I know you're hurting but shutting me out….shutting us out won't help…you need to let me in….._please let me in_." Alice's last words held a pleading and desperate tone to them which shook the brunette to her core but she didn't let it show, she had become very good at not letting what she was feeling show to the people around her. She briefly remembered all the times in the past four months were she'd had tones of time to practice her emotionless mask….she knew it was only her will of not giving them the satisfaction that made her stay strong….she knew if she didn't have that she would of screamed and shouted so much that she was sure her vocal cords would have broken a long time ago.

Bella mentally shook herself, she didn't need to be thinking about this right now…..here she was sitting in Alice's bedroom….no _her_ and Alice's bedroom on _their_ bed with her pixie sat cross legged in front of her, her eyes begging her to talk….to show any sign that she was even really there….but she couldn't, something was holding her back…there was a small quiet voice in the back of her mind that was telling her to keep quiet, that it would be easier this way and she listened to it because she wanted things to be easier….she wanted things to be simple and if this was the way to get it then she would do it.

"We're going to your house in about an hour to pick up some of your things…do you…..do you still want to go….if you don't Edward and everyone can go and pick it up for you, we can stay here and just….just…." Alice trailed off she was at a loss for words as to what they could do, she knew what she wanted them to do, she wanted them to talk….she wanted Bella to show any sign that she was listening, that she was aware of what was going on around her but the brunette didn't even so much as glance in Alice's direction at the pixie's words.

A knock at their bedroom door stopped Alice from trying to get a response out of her love and instead she sighed before saying, "Come in Rose."

The door opened slowly before the blonde ice queen stepped in looking a little….nervous? "I was wondering if I could talk to Bella, Alice?" Rose asked softly her eyes staring at her spiky haired sister silently telling her that she needed to leave, that this talk needed to be between just the two of them without any prying ears.

Alice seemed to debate with herself for a moment before allowing a small nod of her head to her sister and then proceeded to turn her body to face her girlfriend who still had a blank look upon her face, staring at nothing.

"Bella I'm going to leave you and Rose alone now…if you want anything just call me…I promise I won't go far, I'll only be on the outskirts of the woods, just call for me…if you need anything." Alice finished quietly as she placed a small kiss on the top of Bella's head before rising and gracefully walking out of the room, her eyes flashing towards her sister the warning clear in her eyes; if anything happens to Bella, Alice wouldn't hesitate in hurting Rose.

Rose inclined her head slightly to show she understood and then Alice was gone, the bedroom door shutting behind her with a soft snap leaving the two women in the room in silence.

A slightly uncomfortable silence in Rose's opinion, she didn't know how she should start, she wasn't good at this sort of thing but then again from what she remembered she didn't think Bella was either.

Letting out a deep unneeded breath the fiery blonde closed the small space between them and sat on the edge of her sister's king sized bed, far enough away from Bella that they weren't even brushing up against each other but close enough to not make it look like the Rose didn't want to be near her.

"You're going to have to talk sometime you know." Rose stated quietly but was met with silence as Bella continued to stare at nothing the vampire's words seeming to not have even broken through the brunette's walls.

"Look Bella I wanted to talk to you and say….say I'm….say I'm sorry, the way I treated you before we left, well I shouldn't have treated you that way. I was just apprehensive of you, you came into our family so suddenly and Alice had fallen for you so fast and so hard I just didn't want her to get hurt and I was worried about our secret being blown and I….and I was a little…jealous." Rose admitted and saw Bella's body tense a little and her eyebrows slant downwards a little making the blonde vampire blanch a little from surprise, from what she had seen the past two days she didn't think she would get anything out of the brunette but her was Bella reacting to her words and if Rose was reading the slight downwards slope of her eyebrows right…Bella was a little confused.

"Yes I was jealous….you had everything I wanted, you were human Bella, do you know how much of a precious gift that is? I would give anything to be human again….to be able to breathe….to be able to eat and drink…..to be able to settle down in one place for the rest of my life…..to be able to grown old….to be able to have _children_,' The last word came out as a whisper from between Rose's lips and this time she didn't blanch in surprise when Bella's head snapped round to look at her but there was no expression on her face this time.

"That is the one thing I crave for most Bella….everyone in my family knows…it is no secret of mine….I hate being a vampire….I hate living forever….I hate not being able to grow old with Emmett by my side….but the thing I hate most of all…is not being able to bare children…vampire's are infertile….when changing the venom shuts down our organs, all of them. I do not even know how many times I have fantasized about having a child of my own to raise or sitting with Emmett on the porch in our rocking chairs, are hair grey from age as we watch our grandchildren play in the garden. I was jealous of the fact that you can have children of your own and I cannot….you can do everything I cannot Bella and I let my jealousy cloud over everything else and I am truly sorry for that. I just wanted to talk to you and explain to you why I acted that way towards you and to tell you that what happened with Emmett the other day wasn't your fault….I like the others do not blame you in any way, Emmett doesn't hold it against you…..I can tell he doesn't blame you in the slightest…so you need to snap out of this because it is killing Alice and the others to see you like this…..Bella you have to let someone in sometime…you can't go through it all by yourself…..believe me I know." Rose said softly as she place one of her hands on the brunette's right shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze before standing from the bed and making her way towards the bedroom door but as her hand came up to clasp the door handle she froze as Bella quiet and slightly hoarse voice filled the room.

"It's so hard Rose." Bella said her voice was no louder than a whisper but the blonde vampire heard it like Bella was speaking normally to her. "What is?" Rose asked as she turned around and saw Bella looking at a corner of the room, tears building in her eyes. "Everything." Was all Bella said before the tears slowly slid from her eyes and down her cheeks as she let all the emotion that she had been bottling up for the past two days spill out of her like a cracked dam.

_So there was the chapter what did you think?_

_Leave us a review and let us know._

_There will be more of Rose and Bella in the next chapter, more interaction between the two characters : )_

_The next chapter will of course be up in between now and the next seven days._

_Until then!_


	15. Pulling The Pieces Back Together

**Chapter 15 – Pulling The Pieces Back Together**

_Hey so thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, glad you're liking the story : )_

_So as promised here is more Rose and Bella time but don't you worry there is a little of Alice as well, I mean I can't keep the pixie out of the story for too long it's just too hard : )_

_So nothing left to say except enjoy!_

"I know you're all scared of me…..I see the way you look at me if you think I'm not watching…I see the fear you are all trying to hide…..fear of me…..and it….it hurts that you feel this way about me….but you do have good reason to fear me….I….I'm a monster….I nearly hurt Emmett…..by all accounts you have every right to hate me." Bella said quietly as she turned her head to look at the blonde vampire, she could tell what Rose was thinking or feeling, her face was a masked one, so what came out of her mouth next was a little shocking.

"You know I'm getting a little sick and tired of hearing you say you're a monster…..it seems that no matter what Alice has said you still believe yourself to be a monster and quite frankly it's getting annoying hearing you speak about yourself like that. You are not a monster Bella….bad things have happened to you…I don't know exactly what but I know they were bad and they have turned something inside of you a little dark but just because you have a little darkness inside of you doesn't make you a monster Bella. To be honest I don't know how someone as happy and bubbly as Alice can be with someone as broody and as depressing as you…you and Edward would make a better match….or are you hoping that with time Alice will come around to your way of thinking and our little prancing pixie will become like you?" Rose asked making Bella blanch at her words, "I never want Alice to change…I want her to be the same bubbly, happy, graceful, dancing pixie one hundred years from now…I can't even imagine a depressed Alice." The brunette said a frown appearing on her face at even the mere thought.

"Well that's what she's going to be if you continue like this….even now I can see a change in her, when I walked in earlier to talk to you I could see the light that shines so brightly in her eyes, the light we all love to see was dimming, she was drawing in on herself because you won't talk to anybody…because you won't talk to her…do you have any idea how you are making her feel? She is your girlfriend….she loves you….she would do anything for you but when things get tough you don't talk to her about it….you shy away from her and I know that pains her more than anything….you need to talk to her….you need to let her in….trust her otherwise you're going to get to a point where you stop and think why you're together."

The vain vampire said and watched as Bella's body tensed a little before she spoke, "How can I let her in Rosalie….how can I trust her when she left me in the woods like it was the easiest thing in the world…..when she told me she didn't love me….when she said I wasn't good enough for her like those words were what she had been wanting to say for a very long time…even if it was all an apparent lie…..how can I trust her when she broke me into pieces so easily?" Bella asked tears gathered in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

Rose looked at her sister's girlfriend in silence for a moment before sighing quietly, she wasn't sure what Alice had said to Bella but knew it had been bad….she just didn't know how much. "All you can do is give it time…..I'm not saying to trust her right away…..I know it's not that easy but you should listen to your heart….listen to what it is telling you and give yourself time to fall in love with Alice all over again…..think back to what made you fall in love with her in the first place…..think back to what made you trust her, cause I know you did Bella…..I know you trusted her with everything you had…and I know that you will again…..it will _just take time_." Rose stressed the last three words and saw Bella nod her head without conscious thought in agreement.

"It will get easier Bella…..let her in at your own pace….a little at a time if that's all you can do….you'll find that a weight will lift off your shoulder's each time you let her in….and we'll see the Alice that we all know and love." Rose said before she turned and opened the bedroom door. "Thank you." Bella breathed out quietly, so quietly that she was sure she wasn't meant to hear it, so she just pretended she didn't and walked through the bedroom door before closing without a word.

She was in her bedroom in a flash and not a moment later Alice had bounded into the room with a curious expression on her face. "Did she speak?" Alice asked as soon as the door closed behind her, Rose looked at her sister a little confused, "Didn't you see?" The blonde vampire asked and watched as the pixie rolled her eyes in annoyance, "I still can't see Bella in my visions and I didn't hear you because I used this time to hunt and give you some privacy." Alice replied and it was only after the words had left her lips that Rose took in the sight of her sister's bright golden eyes that looked at her with masked pain.

"Go to her, she needs you." Rose whispered before turning to go into her closet and not even a second later heard her bedroom door open and close quietly with a soft click.

"Hey." Alice said as she opened her bedroom door to see Bella sitting on their bed with her head in her hands but at the sound of the spiky haired vampire's voice the brunette lifted her head and her chocolate brown eyes connected with Alice's honey golden one's and the pixie didn't miss the redness that coated her love's eyes or the tears that were slowly slipping from them and down her girlfriend's slightly red cheeks.

"Alice." Bella said but it came out more like a sob and in the next second she had sprung from the bed and into her pixie's arms, burying her face in the crook of Alice's neck as she continued to cry. "I'm so sorry Ali." Bella said through her sobs as she held onto her girlfriend's smaller form tightly. "Shhh its ok Bella….it's ok." Alice soothed and that was what she proceeded to do for the next hour and a half as Bella held onto Alice like her pixie was what was keeping her from insanity.

Little did the two girls know that Bella would be depending on Alice for much more than her sanity in the next few days.

_Dun dun dun, hehe sorry couldn't resist._

_So what did you think? Leave us a review and let us know : )_

_What do you think is going to happen next? I would love to know your theories._

_The next chapter will be up sometime in the next seven days._

_Until then, oh and don't worry there will be plenty of Alice/Bella in the next chapter : )_


	16. No Control

**Chapter 16 – No Control**

_Hello everyone, thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter glad you're liking the story : )_

_I don't own Twilight, damn shame as well : (_

_Nothing left to say except read the chapter and enjoy._

Bella opened the door slowly before taking a deep breath and stepping inside with the Cullen children right behind her. "Is there anything in particular you want Bells?" Emmett asked as he stepped into the living room a little more before turning around to look at his little sister who was looking a little paler than usual.

"Umm mainly things from my bedroom…..and a couple of pictures from down here….I think that's it." Bella said quietly but they all heard her. "Ok we'll get the pictures why don't you and Alice go upstairs and get the things you want from your room?" Edward said to which Bella nodded before she made her way upstairs to her bedroom, Alice trailing behind her quietly.

The brunette paused when she got to her bedroom door, she didn't know why she was feeling like this…..feeling like this was the end she was only moving in with the Cullen's for a little while…she would be back here soon….so why did it feel like this was the last time she would ever set foot in this place?

"Bella?" Alice asked softly but the brunette didn't make any movement or noise to say she heard the pixie; instead she quickly lifted her hand and turned the door handle, letting the door swing open before she stepped in a little hesitantly.

She didn't know what she was expecting, her room to have become more dark?...The color of her walls to have changed?...Things to be out of place from where she left them last?...But there was nothing of that kind, everything was exactly as she had left it. Her bed was made and looked like it hadn't been slept in forever…..there were items of clothing strewn across her floor…..her laptop was sat on her desk closed and her rocking chair was by the window as still as a statue…it looked like it was waiting for Bella to come back and sit in it and stare out the window once again…it looked empty without her.

"Shall I start packing your clothes?" Alice asked as she walked around her girlfriend until she was facing her, looking into Bella's twin chocolate brown orbs that were looking around but not really seeing anything…they looked distant.

"Umm yeah….ok…I'm just going to umm…..yeah." Bella replied distractedly and Alice was stunned as she watched her brunette sort of glide across the floor gracefully before coming to a stop at the rocking chair. The pixie blinked, her love had looked like a vampire with the way she had just walked then….she had never seen Bella walk gracefully…as a matter of fact she had never seen Bella walk without tripping at least once.

Alice mentally shook her head; she would think more on that later right now she needed to focus on this.

Bella stared at the rocking chair for a couple of minutes, thinking of how that rocking chair had practically become her life since she had been back…apart from school that is.

"Bella do you want to take this?" Alice asked making Bella turn around to see the spiky haired vampire standing by the bottom of her bed with her prom dress dangling from her small pale hands. Bella didn't really register the question….as soon as she took in the sight before her it was as if a switch had been flipped in her mind and now all she could see to think about was what Alice would look like on her back…..panting…naked.

The brunette knew she wasn't ready for that step in their relationship….she didn't know when she would be ready for that but she knew it wouldn't be for a while and yet she couldn't stop herself from thinking about what Alice would feel like squirming underneath her…what noises would come out of Alice's mouth as she didn't unspeakable things to her…what her pixie would look like as she pushed her over the edge….what she tasted like.

"Bella?...Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked softly as she saw her love's face go blank before her eyes seemed to darken and they gleamed with something….something Alice had seen on her brother's and sister many times before….hunger.

Bella wasn't aware she was moving until she found herself standing right in front of her girlfriend who startled a little as she looked up slightly so they were both looking at each other. "Bella you're scaring me…what is it?" Alice asked quietly but Bella didn't answer she just stared at the psychic in silence and pretty soon the silence started getting to Alice.

"Bella please say someth…." Alice started to say but was cut off when Bella's lips smashed against her own in a rough kiss.

Bella didn't know what she was doing, it was like her thoughts weren't her own….like her movements weren't her own and in what seemed like no time at all she could feel Alice's lips against her own but it wasn't the slow…gentle…tender…or loving kisses they had been sharing since they had got back together….no this one was hard, almost desperate and craving.

The brunette was craving Alice in ways she had only thought about before all this had happened…..it was as if Alice was oxygen and Bella needed to have all of her to survive and without saying anything to her pixie, as if she was a robot Bella's let her hands come up and grip her raven haired girlfriend's shirt and rip it off of her body in one viscous tug. The brunette didn't miss the gasp that escaped from Alice's lips nor did she miss the way her pixie's nearly bare upper body shifted slightly away from her…..and she couldn't have that now could she?

In one fluid movement Bella bent down a little, wrapped her arms around the backs of Alice's thighs and proceeded to lift her off the floor…whether it was instinct or desire Bella didn't know, Alice complied immediately and wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist, their furious kissing never ending.

The brunette lowered them onto the bed with Alice on the bottom as one of her hands started to scrape up and down the vampire's left side leaving angry red marks on the pixie's marble white skin.

It was only when Bella started to practically rip Alice's jeans that the pixie's mind caught up to what was happening and how rough Bella was being….alarm bells went off in the psychic's mind and they rang even louder when she tried to push her brunette off her only to find that Bella wouldn't even move and inch.

"Bella stop,' Alice mumbled out of the corner of her mouth but it seemed the brunette didn't hear the pixie for she just kissed even harder and her hands became more frantic in their haste to get Alice's jeans off her legs, 'Bella please stop…you need to stop…not like this." Alice continued to say but her words fell on deaf ears.

Bella couldn't hear her.

Fear rose up inside Alice as the reality of the situation hit her….Bella wasn't going to stop.

_And that is the end of the chapter, what did you think?_

_Leave us a review and let us know._

_And before any of you say it I know I am evil but I thought this would be a good place to stop….leave you wanting more and everything :P _

_So what do you thinks' going to happen? More importantly I feel, what is happening to Bella? Where did this suddenly come from?_

_Well you'll find out the answer to these questions in the next chapter which will be up sometime in the next seven days._

_Now on another note I am sadly moving : ( I will continue writing but I just thought I would let you know that the updates maybe a little longer than my usual 3-4 days but don't worry they won't be longer than a week._

_On another note I have a story that I have started to write, it is a Bella/Alice story of course but I am finding it difficult to find time to write the chapters to this story, I have the idea mapped out in my head and I have the first two chapters done but I was wondering if someone would like to co-write this story with me? I don't want a beta for this story I want someone to write the actual story with me, of course I would like to know you a little bit before we start but I feel it would be easier and get the story done much quicker if I had help._

_So any takers? PM me and I'll get back to you._

_Until next time._


	17. Why Couldn't She Stop!

**Chapter 17 – Why Couldn't She Stop**

_Hey everyone so here's the next chapter, thank you for all the reviews for the last one :D_

_And thanks to all who offered to co-write the story I have started to write with me, I now have someone and we will be getting started A.S.A.P_

_So this chapter is a little longer than my previous few which is good and the italics in this chapter are a memory._

_Enjoy!_

It had been a couple of hours not, she didn't know where she was going; all she knew was that she had to get away. The further she got away, the easier it was becoming to breath, the easier it was becoming to see….and the easier it was becoming to contain the monster inside her.

She couldn't believe what she had just done….what the monster had made her do.

How could she not stop? Why was it so easy for the monster to take her over? Why the hell couldn't she stop! These were the questions that continued to scream throughout her mind before her mind seemed to happily betray her and go back to what had happened mere minutes ago.

Bile rose up in her throat as she remembered ripping the clothes of her body like they were paper; she remembered every rough caress, every time her lips had come into contact with the smooth and cold skin. She remembered the words that had come out of her mouth, how they begged her to stop, how they pleaded with her to get back in control, how they told her that it shouldn't be like this….not like this. She remembered how they tried to struggle and how the glee inside the monster had rose at her pitiful and useless struggles, how it had taken pleasure in holding her down tighter and letting her hands wander down the small toned body until they stopped at the red lace panties.

Bella swallowed the bile in her throat with difficulty, she had…..she had….she couldn't even think it and what the monster had made her say, she couldn't believe that she had remembered this, she didn't want to remember this, she wanted it to be like when the monster had taken control of her against Emmett, it would have been easier to have been told of her actions….not remember them vividly.

"_Bella please stop." Alice begged again as the psychic tried to move her arms from her sides to try and push the brunette off as Bella rip her jeans off her legs but they were pinned good and proper by Bella's legs. "Hmmm you feel so good Alice….I cannot wait to see what the rest of you feels like….tastes like." Bella said darkly as she stopped roughly biting the pixie's nipples to look up into Alice's face to see the terror shining in her eyes, which put a smirk on her lips._

"_You'll learn to love it Ali….soon you'll be screaming my name…that I can assure you." The brunette said quietly as she slowly made her way up the psychic's body until her face with directly in front of Alice's, the psychic seemed to reeled backwards as Bella's eyes came into focus, the chocolate brown that were now an eerie and dangerous shade of purple._

"_Oh how I want to taste you….but this is so much more fun…we have time for tasting later…I promise." Bella said before letting her left hand trail down Alice's side, her nails scratching into the small vampire leaving angry red marks from her breast down to her hip as the brunette's hand stopped at the top of Alice's red lace panties._

"_Poor innocent Bella isn't going to know what to do when I let her back out….I do not know which I am going to enjoy more…this or seeing Bella's reaction when she knows what she did to you." The brunette whispered before letting out a soft menacing chuckle._

"_This isn't her fault." Alice said but her voice wavered too much for the words to mean anything of substance. The brunette seemed to breathe in deeply before her eyes became alight with lust, "You say you do not want this but your body suggests otherwise Mary Alice,' Bella took another deep breath before sighing, 'You smell so good…it really would be such a shame to waste a taste." Bella said before her fingers started to dip into Alice's underwear, ever so slowly as if she wanted to prolong the ordeal and let Alice's terror rise higher and higher._

_Alice's eyes were bright with fear as she continued in her useless struggles as Bella's long fingers brush her most private area, she felt the monster start to part her folds with searing hot fingers, burning Alice straight to her core._

_In the next moment however, it was like a bomb had gone off and everything exploded into chaos. The door to Bella's room burst open and not even a second later Edward was through it, took one look at the scene in front of him and barreled straight into Bella's body, sending them both off the bed and onto the floor as Edward tried to restrain the now furious Bella._

_Jasper and Emmett were the next in, took one look at their practically naked sister on Bella's bed nearly shaking with fear and a wrestling Bella and Edward on the floor before springing into action, in trying to help Edward restrain Bella but it seemed that the monster inside of Bella was true when she had told Emmett they were no match for her._

_Rose came in last and went straight to her sister, taking her in her arms and holding her close, not even looking at the fight that was breaking out merely inches from them as she started to rock her trembling sister's body slowly from side to side as she whispered soothing reassuring words in her pixie sister's ear._

_A ferocious snarl made Alice and Rose's heads snap to where the boys were trying to pin Bella's body to the floor but they watched with shock and fear as all three body were thrown opposite directions in the bedroom, making them hit the walls with an almighty smack before they slid to the floor, leaving imprints of their bodies in the walls._

_The brunette was suddenly standing in front of the bedroom window, her purple eyes flickering back and forth between Bella's chocolate brown and its purple ones. "Dammit so close…no matter, next time….and trust me Mary Alice…there will be no one to save you next time." Bella said before her eyes changed once more but this time stayed the familiar chocolate brown._

_Bella's eyes looked at the scene in front of her as her mind caught her up on what had just taken place and as the seconds past her face changed into one of heartbreak, sadness, appall and shock but above all disgust and pain._

"_A….Alice I….." Bella started to say but trailed off as she saw Rose pulled Alice even closer to her body and glare venomously at her and Emmett, Edward and Jasper take a step closer to her bed where Alice and Rose were situated. The brunette didn't think she just reacted, within a moment she had her bedroom window open and didn't give herself time to think before she flung herself out of it, twirling in the air so she landed lightly on her hands and feet, her knees bent and her body hunched as she did so._

_She took off down the street as fast as her legs would allow her before veering straight into the forest…not stopping to look back as her heart seemed to break even more with every step she took away from her pixie._

Bella came out of the memory as her foot snagged an uprooted tree root making her trip and fall onto the forest floor…hard, her head hitting the side of a small rock on the way. The brunette made no move to get up however, all she did was lay there as tears made their way to her eyes before they slowly slipped down from her eyes and glided down her cheeks before dripping onto the forest floor.

She doubted she could ever express how grateful she was for Edward to come barging into the room at that point, she knew if the bronze haired vampire had been a minute later he would have been too late….the deed would have been done and Bella would never have been able to take it back, no matter what she did or how hard she tried.

Slowly picking herself up from her fallen position she took a moment to look at her surroundings but all she saw was trees, rocks with twigs and leaves littering the muddy forest floor….it was safe to say she was lost but it was also safe to say she didn't care.

The brunette chose a random direction and started walking, her energy levels were almost completely spent, she must have spent a better part of forty-five minutes running flat out and she was extremely surprised that she hadn't tripped before now or stopped for a to get her breath back but she wasn't going to dwell on her small good fortune.

She didn't really know what she was going to do now, she couldn't go back even if she did know the way, there was no way she could ever go back….not after this, even if Alice wanted her back which wasn't even possible she couldn't go back. She couldn't look at her pixie anymore without remembering what she had almost done, without feeling the guilt, the pain; the disgust at herself for what had been moments away from happening….no it was safe to say she couldn't go back.

Bella started to slow in her walking, her body felt like it was becoming weighed down with something extremely heavy, her movements were becoming sluggish even more than usual and it wasn't until she had to lean against her tree as her eyesight blurred that she became aware of a hot and wet substance running down the left side of her face and a pounding going on inside her head.

Bringing her hand up slowly she place it against her head where she felt the heat and pounding coming from and came into contact with something sticky. She pulled her hand away and brought it in front of her eyes, having to bring it quite close because of the blurriness of her vision, only to see her hand was covered with her blood.

'I didn't know I hit my head that hard.' Bella thought before her eyes rolled into the back of her head as darkness engulfed her and she collapsed against the tree before sliding down until her body hit the floor with a dull thud.

**Bella's House**

"Edward we have to find her….she's out there in the forest all alone….I can't let her stay by herself, she'll be so scared, we have to find her….I have to find her." Alice said as she rose from her position in Rose's arm where she had been for the past couple of hours except for when she had gotten dressed and slowly started to make her way to the bedroom door but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder which turned her around slowly until she was face to face with her empathic brother.

"Alice how can you…how can you be so calm? Bella almost…if you hadn't screamed in your head for Edward to help you we wouldn't have even known and she would have….just give me one good reason why we should go and look for her?" Jasper asked softly clearing having trouble with getting the words out of his mouth.

Alice looked into the golden eyes of her best friend….her brother before she spoke four little words that made her brothers and sister swallow whatever they were about to say. "Because I love her." The pixie stated simply yet passionately before she turned around and opened the bedroom door but just as she was about to step into the hallway she turned her head and looked at each of her siblings individually before speaking, "And it wasn't her…it was whatever is inside of her….I don't blame her for something that clearly wasn't in her control…and you won't either." Alice said before she ran out of the bedroom and out of the house. In truth she was very shaken up by what had happened but she wasn't going to let that show.

Only one thing was running through her mind right then.

Find Bella.

_And there is the end of that chapter, what did you think?_

_Leave us a review and let us know :D_

_Some of you may ask why the rest of the Cullen siblings didn't come in sooner well that will be explained in the next chapter so do not fear._

_Speaking of the next chapter it will of course be up sometime in the next seven days so of course keep an eye out._

_Things that will be coming up in the next few chapters:_

_Bella encounters a problem…..maybe a furry one?_

_A bit of Esme/Bella interaction_

_And of course what everyone or most people have been waiting for, BELLA SPEAKS ABOUT HER KIDNAPPING!_

_Until next time!_


	18. Everything Falls Apart

**Chapter 18 – Everything Falls Apart**

_Hey everyone so this chapter it's not a filler but it's not a major one it's somewhere in-between._

_Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter and I can't remember who asked but don't worry I will be doing some Alice/Esme time : )_

_This chapter is kinda long, longer than most of my previous ones anyway._

_So nothing left to say except enjoy!_

It was only a minute or two before Alice felt her big childish brother catch up to her and then do nothing but stay silent by her side as they ran through the forest searching for any hint of Bella's scent.

"Why did you come with me Emmett?" Alice asked softly as she suddenly stopped to look at her big brother to see him looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"The others thought it would be best that we separate, cover more ground that way and I came because although she didn't get all the way I know you are hurting…..and although she did this I cannot blame her….she's going through something none of us have ever encountered before….she needs us..…..she's my sister….she's family and we don't abandon family." The big blurry vampire stated with conviction, something Alice had never seen from her childish brother and she was touched to know how much he cared for Bella.

"Thanks Em." Alice said quietly but Emmett heard and flashed his little sister a loving grin before they both took off once again into the forest in search of the brunette.

**Somewhere In The Forest**

She looked somewhat peaceful in her unconscious state but he knew that when she awoke all hell would break loose, he could see she was changing, he could see the difference in her…..the evil that lurked beneath her skin….the monster that was inside of her and was slowly seeping out into her being….into her actions, it really was quite amusing to watch.

But as he looked at her now, as she watched her breathing start to slow a little as the blood continue to trickle down the side of her face, as he heard her heartbeat start to slow…she looked so pathetic…..so weak lying there, her form crumpled in on herself as her life continued to pour out of her like running water. Oh how he wanted to just grab her and take her back but no he refrained…..barely, he wanted this to play out because he knew that as soon as it was over she would be broken and it would be oh so easy to take her…..to just pluck her out of the pitiful grasp the Cullen's had on her, the grasp that was now hanging by a thread.

He wanted to have her broken, she had come to him partially broken and he had taken pleasure in breaking her completely but he wanted her back the way she had escaped, he wanted her back broken and then he would break her even more…he would rip her apart so bad until there was nothing left to even resemble Bella Swan.

"BELLA!...BELLA!...BELLA PLEASE ANSWER ME!" He heard the small vampire's voice ring through the forest and grinned, he loved how desperate her voice sounded…how her words were laced with worry, evident pain and fear but she shouldn't be worried...at least not yet.

'Soon Alice Cullen….soon you will have the reasons to be worried….to be in pain….to be afraid….I'll even be nice enough as to let you get a front row seat to the show…..all of you Cullen's will have a front row seat…all of will watch as Bella Swan becomes mine once again.' He thought as he disappeared into the shadows.

They had been searching for what seemed like eternity but really it must have only been twenty minutes and had found nothing, they couldn't smell her, they couldn't hear her, they couldn't see any trails that she had left…they couldn't find anything.

Alice was getting really worried, they could run so much faster than Bella, they could cover the ground she would cover in a couple of hours in a couple of minutes and yet they still hadn't found her. The pixie knew if her heart was beating it would be beating so fast with the fear she was feeling, the fear that was starting to encompass her as the minutes trickled by….as it got longer and longer since she had last seen Bella….since she had last held the brunette in her arms…..since she had placed her lips on her love's delectable ones…..since she had just felt the presence of her girlfriend and Alice would be the first to admit it, she was getting more and more jittery the longer she was away from Bella.

"BELLA!...BELLA!...BELLA PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Alice shouted into the forest but as she predicted she got no response, she had been shouting for the last ten minutes and didn't expect Bella to reply but that wasn't going to stop her.

Suddenly the wind changed direction and started blowing towards Alice and Emmett who both stopped as soon as the wind redirected towards them because they suddenly smelt it….they smelt the dirty Earth and Apple smell which was mixed with the smell of rust….they smelt her.

Without a word Alice ran towards where the scent was coming from and not a minute later rounded a tree to her right before skidding to a stop making Emmett who was right behind nearly crash into her. "Bella." Her love's name fell from her lips in a whisper as she took in the sight of her girlfriend crumpled against the base of a tree, her head resting on her right shoulder as her chest moved very slowly with each slow breath she took but what was focused on the most was the blood that covered the side of Bella's face and caked the t-shirt the brunette was wearing as the blood steadily dripped off her chin and onto her chest and shoulder, her hair was matted to her head from the dried blood and Alice knew if she stepped even closer she would probably see her girlfriend's blood pouring out of her head wound.

How she got it Alice didn't care…..how long she had been here Alice wasn't thinking about that right now….all she was thinking about was getting her love back to Carlisle so he could help her.

Alice sped over to where Bella's prone body lay and not even a second later was lifting her brunette into her arms like she was made out of china, cradling her love's head against her chest gently before she turned to her big brother who was watching the scene with saddened eyes.

"She needs Carlisle Em, ring him and tell him to get home now." Alice said softly, the order was clear in her voice but the childish vampire could tell how much this was killing Alice….how scared his little sister was and he would be damned if she was going to stay that way.

Emmett nodded his head before getting his cell out of his pocket, his thoughts not on how Bella got like this or why he felt no burn in the back of his throat, all they were on was getting through to his father and making sure he got the message to get home as soon as possible. His feet carried him unconsciously after his little pixie sister as she sped through the forest towards their home, where he knew their mother was waiting for them to come back with Bella's things.

She knew nothing of what had taken place these past few hours….wasn't she in for a surprise.

**The Cullen Home**

Esme was making dinner for when Bella got home, her thoughts were on how the brunette completed her family, how much better her family was with Bella apart of it, how happy Alice was now that she had Bella, how much she loved her brunette daughter.

The motherly vampire knew that the girls had several steps to go before they were back to the way they used to be, Esme would even admit to herself that she wasn't sure they could go back to the way they use to be not after everything that had happened but she knew Alice would try her hardest to get back to that perfect place she had been in with Bella before everything.

Her children had been gone for several hours now, she had wanted to go with them when they had got into their cars to go to Bella's house but she held herself back, she knew that Bella needed to spend a little time with the others, her children needed to start trying to repair the friendships that had been shattered when they had all left and she knew that if she was there it was have been a bit more difficult, she just hoped that they took the initiative and did so.

But it seemed that she had hoped for too much too soon because as soon as that last thought had entered her head did the front door burst open. Esme was in the hallway not a moment later and gasped at the sight before her, Alice had a limp and unconscious Bella cradled in her arms but the thing that Esme took notice of the most was the blood that seemed to cover the entire left side of Bella's face and her left shoulder and some of her chest while it stained her pixie daughters chest area where Bella's head lay.

She took notice of her childish son behind them on the phone to Esme was sure was one of his siblings but she didn't pay much attention.

"What happened?" The caramel haired vampire asked as she rushed over to her two daughters and brush some hair out of Bella's eyes, she didn't miss the amount of blood that was matted in her hair or how the burn didn't flare in the back of her throat at her brunette daughter's blood but she didn't concentrate on that right now.

"Questions later, her hearts slowing along with her breathing is Carlisle here yet?" Alice practically demanded and no sooner had the words left her lips did her father nearly fly through the house from the garage, going straight to the prone brunette in his spiky haired daughter's arms, his hands looked like they were ghosting over her face and head as he checked her over to see where the blood was coming from and it wasn't long before he found it.

"Alice bring her up to my study, it isn't too bad in itself it is the fact that the wound appears to be a few hours old and there has been no pressure on the wound at all, it has just continued to bleed and if I took a guess I would say she is heavily concussed." Carlisle said before he turned and blurred up to his study with Alice right behind him, leaving a very worried Esme and Emmett (who was now off the phone from Edward after telling him for all of them to come home) in the hallway the silence settling over them like a blanket.

Jasper, Edward and Rose had been back or about half an hour now and were in the process of telling their mother what had happened…or rather what they knew and it was safe to say Esme's heart was breaking even more with each word that left her children's lips.

Meanwhile upstairs Carlisle had finally managed to stop the bleeding and had stitched up the gash in Bella's head before wrapping it up and telling Alice to be very gentle with her. He gazed at his psychic daughter who only had eyes for Bella with sorrow, he wasn't sure what had taken place but he could tell that the girls were nearly back right where they started again and it pained him that two of his children were suffering so much. With a kiss to Alice's forehead he told her to take Bella to their room and clean her up which Alice had no problems with and without a word gently picked her love up into her arms before proceeding to walk out of her father's study and to their bedroom, where she placed Bella on their bed before rushing off to get a new top, a bowl of warm water and a cloth.

The spiky haired vampire was back within less than a minute and set the bowl of water and the cloth on the bedside table before she carefully lifted her love's still unconscious body and cradled Bella to her chest. Alice placed the cloth in the bowl, swirled it around a little before taking it out and ringing it slightly, she slowly and lightly brought the cloth to her girlfriend's face before wiping it tenderly, her eyes never straying from her love's face which looked so peaceful and relaxed that Alice felt tears that could never fall build in her eyes.

Bella looked so sweet and innocent….so carefree right now that Alice nearly thought what had happened had been a dream but then reality came crashing back down onto her, reminding her that she couldn't dream which meant everything had been real.

Alice dunked the cloth in the bowl of water once again before ringing it slightly making the water in the bowl turn a dark murky red but she paid that no mind as she continued to wash her love's face of her blood before gently doing her neck as well.

The hardest part came when Alice had to change her brunette's top, she slowly lifted the top up Bella's stomach, sliding Bella's right arm through it and then her left a moment later before she gently lifted it over her love's head and chucked it to the floor, she would chuck it away later, as she picked up the new top to put on Bella though, she felt raised skin on her girlfriend's back…something she had never felt before.

Alice debated for a second before leaning all of Bella's weight against her chest and slightly forward so her back was visible to the pixie's eyes and what Alice saw made her gasp and even more tears build up in her eyes.

Etched clearly into Bella's back were three equilateral triangles, all stacked on top of each other with the top point of the bottom one touching the bottom of the middle one and the top point of the middle one touching the bottom of the top one, the top point of the top one was just below the middle of Bella's shoulder blades, the bottom part of the bottom triangle was in the small of Bella's back and it took Alice a moment to realize that they were a nice deep shade of purple, not the color of Bella's skin…..no…...they were the color of the eyes whenever the thing inside Bella took over.

Alice brought shaking fingers round and lightly traced the outline of each triangle before drawing her hand back quickly like she had been burned. How had she not felt these before when she had held Bella in the shower? How had she not noticed these when she had dressed Bella after the shower? How had she not seen these?

The psychic's mind was a whirl with questions but they were all shoved aside when the reality of how Bella had gotten these hit her full force and Alice was sure if she was human she would have puked. They had been branded into Bella's skin…someone had gotten a branding iron and pressed it into her love's back, someone had to have held her down when it was done…..and she had to have been at least partially naked for this to have taken place.

Alice saw red after that thought crossed her mind; they had placed their filthy hands on her Bella! They had hurt her! They had harmed her mate! They had tortured her! They had branded her with a reminder that she could never get rid of! They were going to pay! As soon as she got her hands on them she was going to cause them so much pain that she was sure even in hell it was illegal! And when they cried and begged for mercy she would show them none!

The vampire inside of Alice roared with approval at her thoughts, vampires were very territorial when it came to their mates and if their mates were hurt they would go to the ends of the Earth to find who had caused their mate pain and they take great pleasure in ripping them to pieces.

Alice was in that state of mind right now but as she gazed down at her girlfriend….her love…..her mate…..her Bella she felt the beast inside of her hush as she looked into Bella's sleeping face, she let her fingers trail over the her love's lips before ghosting over her nose and around her eyes. Her brunette didn't deserve any of what had happened, if only she hadn't made that stupid decision of leaving then everything would be fine….it would be the way it use to be, they would all be happy…there wouldn't be any of this heartache….this pain….this sadness…everything would be perfect but she had made the stupid decision for her and her family to leave, she had left Bella in those woods like she had meant nothing to her….she had lied to her…..said the most horrific things and Bella had believed her….she didn't know what hurt more, the words that had came out of her mouth or that Bella had believed them so easily.

Once again Alice felt the tears that could never fall burn in her eyes she felt a strange lump in her throat that had nothing to do with being thirsty, she could hear the murmurs of her family sounding from downstairs but paid them no mind.

The pixie pulled Bella's still unconscious form impossibly closer until her love was cradled in her lap, her head resting against the crook of Alice's neck as she buried her face in her mate's hair.

And it was then that everything that had happened in the past few hours finally caught up to Alice…and she didn't do anything except bury her face into Bella's hair even more as she came apart and started to cry her dead heart out.

_And there you have chapter 18, what did you think?_

_Leave us a review and let us know : )_

_This was more of a reflection if you will and of course I gave you a little something from Bella's time with her kidnappers, remember it….that's all I'm saying :D_

_So the next chapter will be up in the next seven days so keep on the lookout._

_Oh and Bella will be awake in the next chapter, that I assure you : )_

_Until next time _


	19. She Will Be Mine

**Chapter 19 – She Will Be Mine**

_Ok so I seem to be on a roll at the moment…don't think it will last :P No it's just I have a little time more time on my hands at the moment cause I'm not well and since I've been basically confined to my room, what better way to spend my time than watching Lost Season 6 and writing the next chapter for all of you : )_

_Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and another thanks to all who added me and/or my story to their alerts and/or favorites :_

_**Bold italics**__ in this chapter are dreams._

_Enjoy the Chapter!_

It could have been years…it could have been months…..it could have been days….since she had started to sob…..but it was mostly likely minutes before her bedroom door opened and Esme came in, closing it behind her as she took in the sight of her broken spiky haired daughter, holding her still unconscious love close to her chest.

"Oh Alice." Esme said as she continued to stare at the heartbreaking scene in front of her but when Alice looked up at her and the motherly vampire saw the hurt and pain that covered her eyes entirely she lost her composure and was next to Alice on her daughter's bed in a second, her arms wrapping themselves around the trembling pixie as she pulled her softly into her chest which proved to be a little difficult as Alice didn't let go of Bella but Esme did it nonetheless.

"Mommy make the pain go away." Alice said in a small child like voice making Esme's heart crack and tears glaze over her eyes as she placed a kiss to the top of Alice's head. "Oh honey I wish I could….I wish I could….but it'll get better….I promise you it will get better." The caramel haired vampire said as she gently ran her fingers through her daughter's onyx locks.

"You….you don't know that." Alice whispered. Esme looked at the wall across from them for a moment before looking down at her daughter's, tightening her grip on Alice a little as she did so before she replied, "Yes I do….I remember the way you both use to look at each other…I remember the way she looked at you….I know you were her world….I know you meant everything to her….I know she would have done anything for you…..and I know she still feels the same way….she may not show it but she has reason not to….but I know that she loves you…..and I know that nothing will stop the both of you from being together like you use to be…..she's a strong woman….and I know that she will overcome anything in her way from being with you…including this…..just a little patience and time is all it will take…you two are meant to be together and nothing can stop that." The motherly vampire said softly and was instantly met with Alice's dulled golden eyes looking into her own eyes, searching for any doubt but found none. The pixie vampire's eyes glowed slightly with a certainty that hadn't been present in them since they had left.

"You always know what to say." Alice said with a small smile on her lips but it was just that…small. Esme gazed down at her smallest daughter with tender eyes, "It's a mother's gift." The caramel haired vampire said but was a little confused when Alice shook her head before speaking, "No it's an Esme gift." The psychic said simply and saw her mother's eyes light up at the compliment before she smiled gently, "Your brothers and sister are going to hunt, you should go with them,' Esme said and when she saw Alice open her mouth to protest she cut her daughter off, "I will stay with Bella, I will call you if she starts to wake…you will do her and yourself no good being weak Alice, you need to have you strength for what is inevitably going to happen once Bella awakens." Esme said with a stern yet soft look at her spiky haired daughter who sighed quietly before nodding but she just couldn't find it inside herself to let go of her brunette.

Esme solved the problem for her as she slowly withdrew her arms from around Alice and got off the bed before turning around and gently lifting her brunette daughter out of her onyx haired daughter's arms. Alice didn't loosen her hold at first but a reassuring smile from her mother let Bella slip from her arms and into Esme's who held her youngest daughter gently.

"Go and hunt….I promise I will call." Esme said as she slowly and carefully placed Bella onto her and Alice's bed before sitting on the edge and letting her hand glide through Bella's soft brunette locks. The psychic let herself have one last look at her love before she was out of their bedroom and by the front door where her siblings were waiting for her.

They didn't say anything but Emmett and Edward did give her small reassuring smiles before they were out of the house and running into the forest. Alice knew Esme would look after Bella until she got back but it didn't mean the unease and hurt from being away from her lessened.

**The Cullen House**

Esme watched as her youngest daughter's face screwed up in discomfort before the brunette turned on her side so she was facing away from the motherly vampire, curling up into a ball as she did so. Esme for her part was a little confused; Bella hadn't even so much as twitched when Alice was holding her but now it seemed she couldn't stop.

_**Bella was sure she was dreaming, wherever she looked all she could see was white if she didn't know any better she could have sworn she was in one of those asylums, where everything was white, white walls, white floor, white doors, white tables…even your clothes were white but she knew she wasn't in one of them for the fact that there was mist swirling around her feet.**_

_**What the hell was she dreaming of?**_

"_**That isn't the question you should be asking yourself." A voice said from behind her it was familiar and yet it wasn't. Bella turned around slowly and had to hold in the fear that had suddenly bubbled inside of her. For their standing in front of her…was her and yet it wasn't, this girl had streaks of red running through her hair, she was a couple of inches taller, her body was more toned and as she took a couple of steps towards Bella, she could see the way her feet glided across the floor with grace almost like a vampire and yet somehow different. Bella let her eyes trail upwards and came to a stop on the girls face, she was sure her eyes must have gone wide because this girls face was very different from her own, she had high cheek bones and her jaw was more defined and her eyes….her eyes were the most darkest yet vivid shade of purple Bella had ever seen and she felt a shiver pass through her body as she looked at them.**_

_**The girl must have seen it because in the next second she was smirking and Bella could see the tips of two very sharp, pearly white teeth poking out from her top lip. She looked so similar and yet so different to herself that Bella could feel her head start to pound as she concentrated even harder on the girls face and saw the similarities, she could see the faint heart shape of her face, the bushiness of her own hair and the way her eyes contained so much pain and misery, the same misery and pain that Bella knew her eyes constantly held.`**_

_**The girl gave off an air of mystery and danger yet Bella somehow knew she was safe….she didn't know how it was just like something was telling her that this girl was of no threat to her.**_

"_**Who….who are you?" Bella asked quietly making the smirk slip off the girl's lips as her eyes seem to become a shade lighter and soften slightly. "I am you." The girl said making Bella take a step backwards but the girl just took another step forward so they were still within touching distance of each other.**_

"_**What do you mean you're me?" Bella asked with a slightly hysterical tone to her voice, this was crazy it didn't matter if this was a dream, it was still crazy.**_

"_**I mean exactly that….I am you…I am Isabella Swan." The girl answered calmly. "That's impossible…I hate to break it to you but last time I checked I didn't look like that." Bella replied and watched as the girl nodded her head slowly in what appeared to be acceptance, "You're right you don't look like this but you soon will." The girl said making Bella even more confused than she already was.**_

"_**What? What do you mean I soon will? I'm pretty sure I won't one day wake up with purple eyes and fangs!" Bella exclaimed a little angrily, this was ridiculous she had no idea why she was dreaming this and it was becoming a little annoying that she couldn't remember what she had been doing before she had gone to sleep.**_

_**The girl sighed, "Look I am you, whether you like it or not I am and no, you won't just suddenly wake up with purple eyes and..She explained slowly making Bella roll her eyes.**_

"_**Ok so say I will look like you…why? Huh? Tell me why I'm going to end up looking like you? Cause I for one have never heard of anyone ever waking up and suddenly having an eye color that no one has ever had before!" Bella stated making the girl angry and the brunette watched as before her eyes as the girl's…her eyes seem to darken until they were nearing black but Bella could still tell they were purple and she let out a menacing snarl that made Bella take a step back as chills went down her spine.**_

"_**You won't suddenly wake up one day and be like this! Several things need to happen and believe me there is nothing you can do to stop it! I just thought I would let you see what you become before you actually do…..I'm not all evil you know….I admit I do get a kick out of tormenting those vampire's you seem to be taken with but you always seem to come back before I can finish the job….but no matter pretty soon you won't be able to stop me." The girl said with a dark grin as her eyes lightened slightly until they were the original dark purple that Bella had seen in the first place.**_

_**The brunette for her part was going over and over what the girl had just said before it suddenly hit her and her eyes widened in horror as she took another step away as she spoke, "You." The girl gave a gleeful grin, "Me." She said simply. "Y….you're the thing that's…..that's in….inside me. You're the thing they…they….they." Bella said but it seemed she couldn't get the words out.**_

"_**I'm the thing they put inside you….I'm the thing they changed,' The girl said before she stood up to her full height and took a bow before standing back upright, "Isabella at your service….you seem to dislike your name so it is only fitting that I use it." Isabella said with a smirk as Bella shook her head.**_

"_**Y….you're the thing that…that keeps…..that keeps making me….hurt….hurt." But again it seemed that Bella couldn't finish her sentence but Isabella it seemed thought she would be kind and do it for the brunette. "I'm the thing that keeps making you hurting the vampires?...Hurting Alice? You would be correct, like I said I do like tormenting those leeches it is so much fun and pretty soon you won't be able to stop me as I pick them off one by one…..oh I cannot wait to finish what I started with Alice…she was so responsive….she felt so good….her futile efforts trying to escape when we both knew there was chance of that happening only added to my enjoyment…and then I will taste her I have wanted that from the beginning…..to taste Alice but I can wait…I am if not a patient person when it comes to waiting….I do get frustrated when I feel you coming back but I know soon you will not be able to do anything…soon I will have control Bella and when that happens I will have little Mary Alice…in every way I please." Isabella said and watched as Bella seem to tremble with anger but she didn't move that was the problem with her, she was so weak.**_

_**Isabella scoffed, "Look at you…so weak….I stand before you…talking about how I am going to have your precious vampire in every way I want and yet you do nothing…you stand there and do nothing! I admit I was looking forward to a little fight from you Bella…after al you were so feisty in those four months, I remember it took them quite a few doses to get me to stay inside of you….so weak…so pathetic…remember my words Bella." The brunette in question started to shake her head venomously from side to side as tears burned in her eyes.**_

"_**I will be free soon." Isabella said as Bella continued to shake her head.**_

"_**You will be no more than a mere whisper in the back of my head." Isabella said her words becoming quieter as Bella felt darkness start to seep into her vision.**_

"_**I will be in control." The purple eyed girl said her words even more quiet now as the darkness had nearly swallowed Bella's vision whole.**_

"_**Alice will be mine." Isabella whispered before the darkness took over Bella completely and then all she heard was a dark, cold and menacing laugh fill her ears.**_

"Bella wake up!" A melodious voice seemed to call from far away but Bella couldn't open her eyes.

"Bella its ok…it was just a dream." The voice said again but this time it sounded much closer but it still sounded quite far. "Bella open your eyes sweetie." The voice said sounding as if it was right next to her and that it seemed was all it took for the brunette's eyes to shoot open as she bolted up into a sitting position, her chest heaving with her erratic breathing.

"Bella?" The brunette turned her head to where the voice was coming from and let her chocolate brown eyes lock with a pair of golden ones.

"…Esme." Bella managed to gasp out as tears gathered in her eyes and that was all it took for the motherly vampire to take her daughter in her arms and hold her as she cried.

_A little Alice/Esme moment at the start, I always thought Alice would be a mummy's girl and yes I know how I've spelt it this time but hey I'm English I can write mummy this way in my author notes :D_

_So what did you think? Leave us a review and let us know._

_Now you might ask why Esme hasn't called Alice, all will be explained in the next chapter and of course we will have a bit of Bella/Esme time._

_The next chapter should be up sometime in the next seven days so like always be on the lookout : )_

_And I will tell you that we are only a couple of chapters away from Bella revealing all…ok well not all but most…hey I gotta keep some mystery :P _

_2/3 chapter at the most, who knows if I feel nice I might even bring it forward a bit._

_Until next time!_


	20. Convinced To Tell

**Chapter 20 – Convinced To Tell**

_Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews : ) So moving is a nightmare recently, hence the reason why it has been nearly a week since my last update._

_So this chapter is shorter than my last few but I think you'll see why at the end._

_Enjoy!_

Esme held her brunette daughter as tight as she could without causing her harm as Bella let all the fear that had been building up inside of her in the past few days out through her tears. Her cries sounded throughout the house like drums and the caramel haired vampire was quite thankful that Carlisle was at the hospital and her children were hunting…although Alice should be back any minute, it would give Esme a little time to talk to Bella and try to get her to open up a bit.

"W….where's…A…..Alice?" Bella asked through her sobs as she peeked her head out of the motherly vampire's embrace to see it was just them two in the bedroom. "I sent her hunting….she'll be back soon, I text her a moment ago to tell her you were waking up." Esme replied as she felt Bella shift in her arms and slowly withdrew them from around the slightly shaking brunette, even thought she didn't want to.

As soon as Bella felt Esme's arms let go of her she was out of the bed and on her feet, taking a second to notice that she was in a different t-shirt to the one she had been in when she had run off into the forest but she didn't dwell on it.

"What are you doing sweetie?" Esme asked curiously when she saw Bella take a quick look around the room before taking a step towards the bedroom door. "Leaving…..I….I need to go….I can't stay here…..you're all in danger from me….I…..I can't put Alice in danger….I mean I nearly…..it nearly….I was so close to…..if Edward hadn't…..oh god." Bella stuttered out before her face turned drastically pale close to that of a vampire before she bolted to the en suite bathroom and it wasn't even a second after that Esme heard the sounds of retching coming from inside. The motherly vampire didn't hesitate and was in the room not even a second later, holding her daughter's hair back from her face as the brunette's body shook with the force of her retching.

A couple of minutes later Bella was sat on the floor of the bathroom next to the toilet, her head in her hands as she tried to take deep breaths to make herself calm…her efforts seemed futile however as the panic and fear just wouldn't go away. It gnawed at her more and more until it was full blown chewing on her insides.

"Bella…..sweetie you're not going anywhere….you're not a danger to us…yes I know what nearly happened but it _didn't _Bella….it didn't happen and I know Alice doesn't blame you one little bit or feel any different about you. I won't let you leave Bella…you are my daughter…maybe not by flesh and blood but you are my daughter nonetheless and I will not let you run away and deal with all by yourself, your stuck with us honey…whether you like it or not." Esme said as she slowly brought her arms around Bella and when the brunette didn't struggle, the motherly vampire picked her up and carried her back to the bed before setting her down gently on the edge but never taking her arms from around her daughter.

"How can you be like this Esme…you know what happened…you know what I nearly did….how can you still treat me the same…I'm dangerous….I am a monster…..I shouldn't be anywhere near people….let alone you…..I…..I don't want to hurt you…..any of you but it's…..it's not in my control…..this thing inside of me…..I….I can't control it…..it just takes over and I…..I don't even know what it is….it…..it scares me Esme…I….I don't know what to do." Bella confessed struggling with her words as she did so but she got what she was thinking out in the end.

Both were silent for a minute, Bella because she had nothing left to say and Esme because she was thinking hard on what her daughter had just said before coming to a decision. "It won't be easy Bella but you should…..you should tell us what happened in those four months…what happened when they…took you…..we may be able to find out what they did to you…..we may be able to help." The caramel haired vampire said gently…carefully, knowing that if she didn't go about this the right way Bella would draw even further into herself.

As soon as the words had left Esme lips, Bella's whole body tensed before the tension slowly faded away as the brunette's body slumped forward slightly in what appeared to be defeat. "I don't know if I can Esme…..I've tried so hard to forget about those four months…I don't know if I can bring it all back up again…..let alone tell you about them." Bella said quietly her voice barely above a whisper but Esme heard her and tightened her hold on the brunette a little.

"I know you can do it Bella….it won't be easy but you just have to remember that we're all here for you….we won't judge you…we will listen to everything you can tell us…at your own pace, we won't push you….we'll still be there at the end….we'll help you through it." Esme said and it seemed that the motherly vampire's words seemed to undo the lock that Bella had on whatever was holding her back.

"Ok." The brunette replied softly her voice shaking a little but Esme didn't get a chance to say anything else because in the next second Alice was bursting through her bedroom door, her eyes immediately settling on Bella who drew back onto the bed a little bit.

"Hey." Alice greeted softly as she slowly stepped into the room but didn't go in any further. "Hey." Bella replied just as softly…..there was a pause and Esme took that moment to place a kiss on Bella's head before getting up from the bed and walking out of the room, stopping briefly to squeeze her pixie daughter's hand in what she hoped was comfort before she walked out of the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Alice I'm…..I'm so sorry…I…." Bella started to splutter out her apology but Alice was in front of her in a second, her hand closing over Bella's mouth cutting her words off mid sentence. "Don't,' Alice said softly, 'I don't blame you Bella…I know it wasn't you that did those things…I know you would never hurt me…please don't beat yourself up about it." The psychic said gently as she cradled her girlfriend's face in her hands so Bella couldn't look away. "But I nearly…Alice I nearly…" The brunette couldn't get the words out as tears filled her eyes and a sob got stuck half way up her throat which she swallowed painfully.

"It wasn't you…..and it didn't happen….please Bella….please don't blame yourself…..please." Alice begged as she pressed her forehead against her loves and watched as Bella's eyes fluttered closed. "I don't think I'll ever be able to not blame myself Ali…but for you I….I won't mention it again,' Bella said before as she opened her eyes and bit her lip nervously, 'Esme talked to me before you came in." The brunette said slowly making Alice lean her head away from Bella's slightly and cocked her head a little as she studied her girlfriend. "What did she say?" The pixie asked and was met with Bella's chocolate brown eyes gazing into her own.

"She convinced me to….to tell you all about….about what happened in those four months." Bella answered her voice shaking slightly from how nervous she was feeling.

Alice for her part could only stand there stunned as Bella's words sunk in. 

This wasn't going to be pleasant for any of them.

_Do you see why I left it there?_

_Yes I did it to tease you, come on I did want one more chapter before we finally get on to what everyone has been waiting for….Bella revealing everything. I know I said 2/3 more chapters but I was feeling nice so the next chapter will be the Bella revealing all…well maybe not all I might spread it out in two chapters, I haven't really decided yet : )_

_So leave us a review and let us know what you thought of this chapter._

_The next chapter will be up in the next seven days so be on the lookout._

_Until then_


	21. Silence

**Chapter 21 – Silence**

_Ok so here it is…..the chapter everyone has been waiting for :D_

_Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and thank you to everyone that added me and/or my story to their favorites and/or alerts :D_

_So I do hope you like this chapter : )_

_Enjoy!_

Silence…..it swept through the house like the plague….leaving no one unaffected. It drowned them as the waves kept crashing over them again and again not letting any of them even have a moment to even think of anything to say.

It had been….well they weren't sure how long it had been since they had all congregated to the living room…all they know was that as soon as they had all sat down the deafening silence had begun.

At one point the silence was welcoming….it was welcoming because they knew…they knew as soon as the silence was broken, then the life they had been living the past few weeks, although not the nest life…definitely not the best…..would come crumbling down around them….they knew it had to happen but there was a little part in the back of everyone's minds that said they didn't want it to happen…..they wanted their lives to stay the way they were….they didn't want to be told anything…..they didn't want to say anything...there was a part of them that thought that if they kept their lives the same…..if they didn't say anything, maybe in time everything would get better….maybe they would be able to get back to the way they use to be…before all the mistakes…before everything went to hell.

But that part of them was foolish…..and they knew it.

They caused this and now they had to deal with the consequences.

Every.

Single.

One.

"They uhhhh….they knocked me out after they put me in the van….I woke up I dunno how long later and find myself chained to a wall in what looked like a lab out of some typical top secret government movie…there was so many metal instruments hanging everywhere that I….I just didn't know where to look without freaking out…I dunno how long I was left there, it felt like days…it probably was days." Bella let out a small laugh never taking her eyes off her hands that were clasped together in front of her, she could feel Alice sat next to her and she knew the pixie wanted nothing more than to hold her, she could feel the rest of the Cullen's eyes on her but she didn't dare look up…..she didn't want to see their looks of pity and self loathing.

"I was hungry….I was thirsty…I was tired but above all I was scared…..I don't think I can put into words how terrified I felt….I pleaded…..I begged…I cried….I shouted and screamed…..I threatened….and then I begged some more….I did it until my throat was hoarse and I couldn't speak another word…..and then they came." Bella took a deep breath this was what they wanted to know, this was what they wanted to hear….she just didn't know if she had enough strength to get through it without breaking.

"At first they were nice….as nice as kidnappers can be…..they fed me…..gave me water….didn't say anything until they were leaving and even then they only said the date…it carried on like that for a month…..after two weeks they removed me from the wall and chained me to the floor…..I couldn't stand up….I didn't have the energy too….I could see the glances they gave each other and knew their nice persona wasn't going to last much longer. After a month they came in like usual but this time I could see in their eyes that it wasn't going to be like every other time…..and I was right….they unchained me and dragged me….towards the table that was in the centre of the room…..I tried r….really hard to struggle but it was useless…they were much stronger than I was…I was like a tooth pick compared to them…..they strapped me to the table and ripped…..ripped open my shirt…. then one….one of them went somewhere else…in the room for a moment before….before…" Bella trailed off as the memory flashed through her mind;

_**She could feel the knife pierce her skin before she even saw it and before she knew what she doing, she felt the screams crash through her lips like a tsunami, she could feel the knife going in deeper, could feel it ripping apart her layers of skin like they were paper.**_

"It hurt _so_ much….there was no warning….no anesthetic…..no anything….I could do nothing as they tore into me like I was clay…they ripped me apart in so many place….._so many places…."_ The last words came out as a whisper from the brunette's lips as she allowed her mind to carry on with the memory.

"_**Stop please!...Please just stop!" Bella begged them before another scream sounded from her mouth as the knife started to carve into just below her right shoulder, the pain was unlike anything she had ever felt before….she could feel her blood dripping onto the cold metal table below her….she could feel the warm red liquid flowing like a river freely from her wounds and running down her body like a waterfall.**_

" I begged them to stop…..they didn't…they just kept cutting into me like I was a piece of meat…I think I passed out from the pain because all I can remember next is having needles being forcibly shoved into my arms…and then….all I could feel was burning." Bella explained her voice was low and shaky as her mind recalled what she had felt when the needles had been placed in her.

_**She could feel the needles in her arms, she could see the tubes connected to them and was a little confused as to when the cutting had stopped but that thought was out of her mind when she saw through blurry eyes, one of them press what looked like a button on some type of machine that was connected to the tubes in her arms. She could see the almost clear crystal liquid that was rushing through the tube in her right arm and she could see the almost shimmering black liquid that was sliding down the tube in her left arm towards its destination and she could do nothing as the two substances passed through the tubes and into her veins.**_

_**And not a moment after, the burning began, it felt like she was being burned alive…..it was like she could literally feel the fire burning through her flesh and being sucked into her veins like they were vacuums, she could feel the liquids travelling through them, travelling through her entire body and as they got to her heart….it felt she would explode at any moment as she felt her heart speed up in its beating and she could feel her blood start to boil.**_

_**She strained against the straps that were holding her down, wanting nothing more than to try and claw the liquid out of her but the straps held in place, she was vaguely aware of one of them writing down on a clipboard while the other was watching with barely contained glee as she continued to struggle and scream.**_

"I….I must of fallen unconscious again because….as soon as I was aware of my surroundings again… I found myself on the floor of some…..some four foot by six box…the only light was from a dimly light candle…I didn't notice for a while…but the cuts that had been all over my body…..they…they were gone….like they never been there in the…f…..first place…but I didn't notice that till much later b….because my m…my mind could only concentrate…..on…..on the box…it was damp and cold….it smelled of rotting flesh…..I couldn't stop the vomit that rose up my throat…..nor could I stop myself from puking my guts up…..the smell was almost too much to handle….almost." Bella violently shivered as she remembered the box where she had spent most of her time in those four months, if they weren't testing on her that is.

"I…..I learned pretty quickly that…..that the one who just watched me all…..all the time…liked it….he…he got off on my pain….he loved watching me scream and thrash about….I….I remember the way…..his eyes light up whenever a…..a scream tore from my lips….I remember the evident glee that he could…b….barely contain….so…..so I….I tried my damned hardest to keep quiet….it….it wasn't easy but I…..I somehow managed…..he…..he wasn't happy when I didn't scream….I remember the…..sec….second time I managed not to scream….he…..he told….the other one…..to…..to go and get some…..something…..we….we were alone…and he…..he…" Bella trailed off as once again the memory played through her head…and she didn't realize but every time the memories had been flashing through her mind, she had been describing them out loud to all of them.

But this memory….she couldn't remember this.

"_**Ahh Isabella….alone at last." He said as he let out a dark chuckle before walking towards her, stopping only to pick up something that Bella couldn't see along the way.**_

"_**Tell me Isabella….how does it feel to be powerless against me?...How does it feel knowing I can do whatever I please to you…and you cannot stop me?" He taunted as he brought up the (what Bella could now see was a knife) to her right shoulder before drawing it down lightly against her naked flesh, letting it cut a line down her arm but only enough so it stung.**_

"_**I can do anything I want to you Isabella…..and you cannot do anything about it….for example I can cut you, He said as he dug the knife in a little deeper this time and pulled it across her stomach slowly, letting Bella feel every single second of the pain but she didn't scream, 'I can hurt you in a number of ways shall we test another one? We have plenty of time." He said as he chucked the knife across the room before lowering his hands to the trousers he was wearing and Bella watched with horror as he started to undo them.**_

_**Suddenly the door burst open and Bella saw out of the corner of her eye the other one storm in, his hands clenched into his fists by his sides.**_

"_**We have a plan!...We have a schedule!...So tell me why you are not keeping to it!" The other man practically shouted. "I know the schedule…..I made the schedule! I just wanted a little taste that is all!" Bella heard him say gruffly as she watched his do up the button on his trousers before turning his back on her and walking out of the room but stopped at the door and looked right at her as he spoke….Bella could see the menacing glint in his eyes. "And just like we agreed I will be the one to break her." He said before walking out of the room.**_

"Enough…..that's enough." Alice's voice shook as she spoke, she could feel the monster inside of her trembling in rage, she could feel it rattling against the cages she had it contained in but it was easily ignored as she looked upon Bella and saw how much pain her love was in.

"I agree." Esme said softly as she stood up and within a second was sitting down on the couch that Bella and Alice occupied, next to her traumatized daughter who she could see had tears in her eyes that she was desperately trying to blink away.

The motherly vampire calmly drew the young and terrified girl into her arms and held her gently, "It's ok Bella…thank you for sharing that with us, you don't have to speak anymore for now." Esme soothed her daughter as she slowly rocked them for side to side, she could feel Bella's arms wrap around her waist and squeeze her as hard as she could. Esme wanted nothing more than to find those people who had kidnapped her youngest, who had murdered Charlie and tear them apart.

"Alice." Bella whimpered from Esme's arms and in the next second felt herself being lifted carefully and her arms pried softly away from Esme's waist before she was lowered onto an ice cold yet surprisingly soft lap and two thin yet strong familiar arms enclosed around her upper body and pulled it into a smaller one.

"It's ok Bella….I'm here…..I've got you." Alice whispered softly in her love's ear before running her nose through her brunette's hair and inhaling deeply as a way to further control the monster inside of her.

Bella said nothing but turned slightly so her chest was facing Alice's and gripped the pixie's shirt in her balled up fists so hard that her knuckles turned white from strain, her head buried itself in its favorite place of the crook of Alice's neck and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out all the memories that had resurfaced just from this little explanation.

The others watched on in sadness as Alice held her mate tighter to her and started to rock her from side to side slowly….tenderly.

Regret filled each of them to the brim.

Now they wished they had never let Bella start.

Silence.

It swept through the house like a plague.

_What? Did you really think I was going to put it all in one chapter?_

_: ) Oh no no no…..i have to keep you all wanting more somehow don't I?_

_So the next chapter will be more of those four months and it will be up sometime in the next seven days, so keep on the look out!_

_Leave a review and let us know what you thought of this chapter_

_Until next time!_


	22. Isabella

**Chapter 22 – Isabella**

_Hello everyone._

_First off let me just say I am terribly sorry for not updating for what is it now 11 days? Whatever it is I am really sorry I know I said that me moving wouldn't get in the way but these past few days have been the actual move and I just haven't had a moment's break, so I do apologize…..forgive me? _

_Second this chapter is really short, I wouldn't even really call it a chapter, I have literally just written it. I didn't want to keep you all waiting and thought I better give you a little something to keep you ticking over for the next couple of days._

_Third because of my lack of updating I will try and post three chapters within the next week, I am not promising because I am now in the process of sorting everything out in the new house but I will definitely try my hardest._

_Fourth thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, I can't believe this story has gotten over 300 reviews already : ) Brilliant! I am really glad you all liked Bella's explanation._

_Lastly don't hate me for what you are about to read I did leave it there for a reason and all will be explained in the next chapter I promise._

_Enjoy!_

Bella's breathing was erratic as she jumped out of bed; her heart was nearly pounding out of her chest. Sweat slid down from her forehead in beads, it gleamed on her neck and slightly exposed stomach and she was sure her t-shirt was drenched. She was so hot, she felt as if she was being burned from the inside. She could feel something inside of her tightening so much she was sure it was going to break from the pressure but the break never came. The brunette was vaguely aware of her knees hitting the floor as her hands shot out in front of her to save her from falling completely but what her attention was on the most was the sudden feeling of a warm and wet substance dripping from her nose, she could smell the rust and could taste it?

Bella felt a liquid pooling in her mouth that made her gag and without thinking she spat the liquid out onto the floor and immediately saw the red shiny substance that was her blood. She didn't have time to think on it however because the tightening inside of her stopped before the clawing began. She was so thirsty, she needed a drink and she needed one now. It felt like she had been walking in a desert for years on end, her throat was so dry she was sure it was made of sandpaper. Every breath she took scratched down her throat, slicing it open. It was like her breath was the shredder and her throat was the paper.

"Bella!" The brunette heard someone shout her name but couldn't physically lift her head to see who it was and instead focused on the blood that kept pooling in her mouth, which she wasted no time in spitting out. She felt two warm arms wrap encircle her waist before they gave a slight tug and lifting Bella until she was in a sitting position.

"Bella…Bella focus your eyes on me." A voice spoke sounding as calm as water and yet the brunette could just tell this person was feeling anything but calm. "Come on sweetheart focus." The voice spoke again but it seemed to be getting further and further away. Her eye sight became blurry as the voice got quieter and quieter until it was just a mere whisper echoing in the back of her head as the clawing inside of her intensified so much she was sure something was going to rip out of her chest any moment.

But then in the next second Bella felt herself becoming….numb that was the best way to describe it. It felt like she had been dumped into a bath full of ice cold water complete with ice cubes and had been left there for ages, making every single part of her body slowly become numb until she couldn't feel anything…not a single thing.

She couldn't feel the floor she was now sprawled out on.

She couldn't feel her body hit the floor as it jerked out of control.

She couldn't feel the hands that pinned her body to the floor as gently as they could.

She couldn't feel the hands that cradled her head tenderly or the thumbs that caressed her temples softly.

She couldn't feel the way her throat burned like a volcano or the blood that gushed out of her mouth and ran down her chin like lava.

She couldn't feel anything.

She couldn't see anything.

She couldn't hear anything.

She couldn't smell anything.

Bella was surrounded by a world of darkness and she was afraid…..no not afraid….terrified, she was terrified of this darkness because she knew exactly what it was…and she knew its name.

Isabella.

_And there you have it….don't hate me._

_I told you it was short but like I said I thought I needed to give you something to keep you ticking over for the next couple of days._

_What do you think is happening? What did you think of the chapter…..or sort of chapter? Leave us a review and let us know : )_

_The next chapter will definitely be up sometime in the next three days…yep that's right __**three**__ days. I feel bad for not updating for so long…..and I can tell my laptop is begging me to use it._

_Until next time!_


	23. Slight Changes

**Chapter 23 – Slight Changes**

_Ok everyone I'm back, just like I said I would be : )_

_Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you all don't hate me for leaving you with such suspense._

_This chapter again isn't very long but I felt like I needed to leave it here._

_Enjoy!_

"Esme we have to do something!" Alice nearly screamed at her mother as she continued to hold her love's head gently in her hands as she watched Esme try and hold down her Bella's body as it continued to spasm out of control.

Before Esme could answer however Bella went still making the two vampires' study her for a couple of seconds before the caramel haired motherly vampire slowly withdrew her hands from Bella's body. No sooner had she done that did Bella's body arch upwards and a piercing scream leave her lips, pounding against Alice and Esme's sensitive hearing but the screams did not stop them from hearing the cracking of what was surely the brunette's bones and it did not stop Alice from feeling her loves jawbone break and cheekbones break.

"ESME!" Alice shouted out in a panic but her mother was already out of the bedroom and down the stairs rushing past the rest of her children who were running up the stairs to see what was happening and if they could help, grabbing the house phone from its place in the kitchen before rushing back upstairs, dialing her husband's number along the way.

"Carlisle you must get home quickly….it's Bella!" Esme said so quickly as soon as her husband answered the phone that it was lucky Carlisle was a vampire otherwise all he would have been able to hear was buzzing. "I will be there in ten minutes." Was all the vampire doctor said before he hung up the phone.

"I…..I felt her…..felt her b…..bones break." Alice stuttered out, obviously shaken by what had just taken place. "Where?" Esme asked softly before ghosting her right hand over the places that her pixie daughter gestured to. "They aren't broken sweetie." Esme said gently as she now trailed her right hand over her brunette daughter's cheeks and then traced her jawbone, they felt firmer than what Esme was use to and they felt a little different in shape….only slightly but they definitely weren't broken.

"Y….yes they are I…I felt them break…I heard them break." Alice practically sobbed as she gently lifted her mate's head up and placed it softly on her lap. Bella's screaming had now subsided and all that could be heard from the brunette was her uneven yet soft breathing.

"Alice…honey they aren't broken…..maybe your mind imagined it." Esme said slowly and watched as her psychic daughter stared at Bella for a moment before adamantly shaking her head. "I know what I heard Esme…..I know what I felt…..don't try and tell me otherwise." Alice replied a little angry that her mother didn't believe.

"Ok I believe you but that doesn't explain how they aren't broken now….humans cannot heal that quickly." Esme pointed out and it seemed that silenced the pixie into confusion.

"Maybe this thing inside of her healed her." Emmett said from his place against the wall by the bedroom door, standing next to his wife and brothers who were all watching Bella closely, they weren't even thinking about how the blood that was pooled around her didn't ignite the flaming thirst inside them that so usually scorched down their throats, all they could focus on was the unconscious brunette.

"What happened to her hair?" Rose asked softly taking a few steps forward as she did so before kneeling down so she was now next to Alice and reached out her hand letting her fingers glide through Bella's brunette locks which now everyone realized has streaks of red running through it. "It didn't look like that a minute ago." Alice murmured quietly as she too ran the fingers of her left hand through her girlfriend's hair and notice how unnaturally soft it was.

"I think Emmett is right." Jasper spoke up suddenly making everyone's gaze snap to him, no one said anything so he continued. "Whatever happened to her when those _people_,' He spat out the word with venom, 'Took her, they did something to her to change her….we've all seen it….maybe…maybe whatever is inside of her isn't so bad….like we all thought at first, maybe it just wants to protect Bella from any danger it detects and it obviously thinks we are a danger….remember what Bella said about waking up to find herself completely fine…no marks or anything from all the cutting?" Jasper asked making everyone growl as their minds remembered Bella's words when she explained some of the trauma she had went through. "Maybe this thing inside of her heals her when she is hurt….it doesn't explain how or why her jaw and cheekbones broke but it does explain how they healed so quickly." Jasper said and it was silent for a minute as everyone thought about what the ex-soldier had just said the only sound was that of Bella's breathing.

"You could be right but like you said it doesn't explain how or why Bella's jaw and cheekbones just suddenly broke,' Edward said as he concentrated on Alice's thoughts as she replayed over and over when she felt Bella's bones break, 'Nor does it explain why Bella suddenly has red streaks in her hair." The bronze haired vampire said and heard through everyone's thoughts at how confused and worried they were but none of them voice their thoughts.

"Carlisle should be home any minute….Bella seems…fine at the moment, we shall wait for your father and then after he has looked her over we can discuss what we are going to do and any theories anyone might have as to what is happening." Esme said with a note of finality and none of them dared to even try and disagree with her.

"Shouldn't we move her?" Emmett asked and was instantly met with a shake of his mother's head. "We shall wait for your father before doing anything concerning Bella." The caramel haired vampire said as her gaze settled on her pixie daughter who was staring down at her girlfriend with barely concealed worry in her eyes.

"She's going to ok Ali." Rose said softly as she slung her arm gently around her sister's shoulders and pulled the spiky haired vampire into her side, Alice not fighting her one step of the way but refusing to let Bella's head leave her lap as the fingers of her left hand softly stroked her mate's forehead.

"I hope you're right." Alice whispered…..too low for even vampires to hear.

_Ok so maybe I won't explain everything in this chapter….what can I say I like keeping you all on the edge of your seats….or at least somewhat desperate to read the next chapter :P_

_I will tell you now I won't be writing about Carlisle checking Bella over; I just don't see the need too._

_What did you think of this chapter….was it a little confusing? I do hope not, especially Jasper's explanation I wrote that twice before I finally wrote it a third time and was happy with it, the first two times just didn't make sense at all._

_Leave us a review I would of course love to hear your comments about this chapter and the whole story. _

_Also I would love to hear what you think is going to happen, not necessarily in the next chapter but throughout the rest of the story….i of course know what is going to happen (it would be a little worrying if I didn't :P) but I do like to hear what people think is going to happen : )_

_So the next chapter will be up in about three days time and I promise to try and make it longer but hey sometimes shorter chapters just work!_

_Until next time!_


	24. Open Your Eyes

**Chapter 24 – Open Your Eyes**

_Ok I know I said three days and I apologize for making you all wait but I literally had no time to spare to post this chapter._

_BUT HEY! Let's not dwell on that, it's up now and that is the important thing….well actually the important thing is for you to read it!_

_Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter and thank you to everyone who added me and/or my story to their alerts and/or favorites : )_

_Here's the chapter, enjoy!_

"Bella…..sweetie you have to wake up…come on just open those beautiful brown eyes for me…..I….I need to know you're ok…I need you to open your eyes for me…..please Bella." Alice begged quietly as she tightened her arms around her brunette, Carlisle had checked her over as soon as he had gotten home and had concluded that nothing was broken and that all that was wrong with her now was exhaustion. That being said her father couldn't for the life of him figure out how the bones had suddenly broken, it was safe to say that Carlisle had been baffled when Alice had told him what had happened and as soon as he had checked Bella over and had firmly assured the pixie that her love was going to be ok she just needed to recuperate he was out of the bedroom and in his office as fast as his legs would carry him and none of his children or his wife missed his mutterings about checking out particular books or the amazement and confusion of what had taken place.

Carlisle couldn't explain about the blood either, it was the only time since Alice had known for her father figure to be stumped for an answer and she didn't like it…not one bit. It set her on the edge, Carlisle always seemed to have an answer for everything and for him to not even have an idea as to what was happening it scared her, it meant that whatever was happening had most likely never happened before which meant that they didn't have any idea as to how to stop it or how to help.

And if there was one thing Alice Cullen didn't do it was feeling helpless.

A particularly deep breath from Bella brought the psychic out of her thoughts and made her eyes drop to her girlfriend's face only to see the creases of many lines on her forehead as her face contorted into one of discomfort and as Alice watched her love intently she heard a small nearly inaudible whimper escape Bella's lips. "Shhh it's ok Bella….I'm right here….it's ok….just relax and open those eyes that I love so much….even if it's only for a moment…just a moment…..you don't have to be scared…..nothing's going to hurt you here…I won't let anything hurt you…you just need to open your eyes for me sweetie….please just open your eyes….I promise everything is going to be ok...we'll get through this together….whatever _this_ is…..I promise." Alice whispered the words into Bella's ear as she tenderly cradled her mate's head against her chest and softly ran her fingers through the new red streaks in Bella's hair.

Now that Alice took the time she could clearly see the new shape of her girlfriend's face after the bones had been broken, where a heart shaped face use to be there was now a more defined and sharp jaw and high cheek bones that gave Bella's face a more angular look and the streaks of red in the younger girls hair looked good against the natural dark brown…..all in all Bella looked beautiful, she had lost the traces of her childish youth and now looked quite mature but the spiky haired vampire didn't focus on that too much she didn't want to think about how different her girlfriend looked and how every time she studied her love's face a jolt seemed to travel down her spine and settle in the very pit of her stomach….instead she focused on trying to figure out why this had happened….._how_ this had happened.

She could hear her siblings and parents in Carlisle's study discussing everything they could think of as to what was happening to their youngest family member but it seemed they were at a loss for they kept coming back to what Jasper had said when they were waiting for Carlisle quite often.

"_Alice_." A breathy whisper left Bella's lips as she turned her face into her pixie's chest and her body seemed to tense before a slight spasm travelled through it as her hands curled into fists on their place against Alice's stomach. The pixie watched her love and saw from the side of Bella's face that was showing how her brunette's face seemed to scrunch up in pain and the small vampire didn't miss the this time louder whimper of pain that slipped through her mate's lips.

"_Alice….help_." Bella spoke, her voice sounded desperate, pleading even and before Alice's eyes Bella's breathing started to become erratic until she was full on hyperventilating. "Bella! Bella sweetie its ok I'm here…I'm right here Bella…..Bella listen to me I'm right here….you're ok….you're safe….Bella I'm right here…..just calm down." Alice spoke soothingly not even taking notice of her family, who as soon as they had heard Bella's pleading had burst into the girl's bedroom and were now watching as Bella started to struggle in Alice's arms.

"_No….stop!" _Bella's pleas continued as her struggling became more and more frantic. "She's dreaming." Edward stated unnecessarily and Emmett being the childish vampire that he was couldn't resist. "No shit Sherlock." The big blurry vampire said and yet his normal teasing cheeky tone had disappeared and had been replaced by a serious and slightly cold tone although the coldness wasn't directed at his brother.

"_Please stop!...Alice!..._Help!"Bella's whimpers were now turning into full blown shouts of pure and utter terror; she was struggling so much now that Alice was having a hard time holding her love close to her without hurting Bella with her strength.

"Carlisle what do I do!" Alice practically screamed at her father who was watching Bella with assessing eyes. "There really is nothing you can do but try and reassure her that you are here…she is having a nightmare and although you can try to wake her up it may not work." The doctor said as he gently pulled his wife into his side.

Alice didn't bother to point out that was what she had been doing before they burst into the room and instead focused all her attention on her girlfriend, "Bella?...Bella sweetie I'm right here…..you need to wake up Bella…..you need to open your eyes for me…..whatever you're seeing it's just a dream….it's just a dream Bella….just open those pretty eyes for me." The pixie said her voice was soft and gentle and yet held a hard edge to it that showed her family just how much this was getting to her.

"Alice it hurts….just stop….they won't stop….it hurts." Bella was back to her whimpering but it sounded like she was answering to the psychic's words. "I'm right here Bella….I'm right here…..just open your eyes and it will stop hurting…I promise if you just wake up everything will be ok…just open your eyes my love." Alice spoke into her mate's ear before pressing a kiss onto Bella's lips and that it seemed broke Bella free from the nightmare.

The brunette's eyes shot open as her chest heaved with each breath she took. The Cullen's as one gaped as they looked upon the now awake Bella.

And as Alice lifted her lips off of her loves and looked into Bella's eyes she could stop the small gasp that escaped her mouth.

_OK I think it's pretty easy to guess what Alice is gasping at but if you don't know you'll get to know in the next chapter which will be up sometime in the next seven days, so as always be on the lookout._

_So leave us a review and tell me what you think of the chapter : )_

_We are beginning to get into the thick of it now and pretty soon we will be getting into what everyone loves…..the answers to all the questions throughout the story…..although maybe I'll leave a few answers out….you never know a sequel could be in the making but it is pure speculation at this point._

_Until next time!_


	25. Many Changes

**Chapter 25 – Many Changes**

_Hey everyone….or should I say hi everyone that is still reading this story :S_

_Firstly I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter : )_

_Secondly I would like to apologize for now updating for so long, I will explain why I haven't though and then you can decide whether or not they were good enough reasons:_

_I am a massive football fan and I love playing footy as well, I play for a team and at the start of November was in a cup match when I injured my knee basically I felt and heard it cracked, got rushed to the hospital and everything because they thought I had broken it, (my manager thought he could feel the bone jutting out where it shouldn't be) as you can imagine it was quite painful and I am not ashamed to admit I freaked and cussed like a sailor, (although funnily enough I didn't cry, I just kinda substituted the tears for swear words) but anyway it took the hospital 2 frigging weeks to tell me what was wrong with me, (although obviously I didn't break my leg…stupid manager honestly) Turns out I had torn the ligaments, the menisci and some of the muscle in my knee or surrounding my knee or both I can't remember exactly I wasn't really paying attention to that….no what I was paying attention to is that fact that they told me there is a very high and I mean very high chance that I will never be able to play football again…never even be able to kick a ball again because I might have to have an operation to have some stuff removed, can't remember exactly what._

_So picture this a massive football fan, loves to play football even more that she loves to watch it and support her team, gets told that she may never even be able to kick a ball again, let alone play for her team again._

_I was to put it lightly quite upset and I'm pretty sure the doctor who saw me now has a whole new meaning of how to use the word fuck in a sentence (chuckles….now I look back his face was priceless) but anyway I was off work cause I was on crutches and it was health and safety or something like that….2 bloody weeks I was off work, losing a lot of money etc… Couldn't really do anything cause I couldn't stand properly and other things (my other leg wasn't too good either, pulled ligaments in my ankle, obviously not too bad but a tad uncomfortable)._

_Now for those of you who thought well why didn't she use that time to write? I will answer that in one word….depression. Yep, apparently I was depressed, I told them it was a load of crap but hey they apparently know best because they have a degree (rolls eyes). I literally couldn't find the will to write, the ideas were in my head but I couldn't sit down with my laptop and type them up._

_So there it is and as I said make your own decision._

_BUT now I am back, I will say that it may take me a little while to get back into the swing of things and get back into updating every….what was it? Four days? Something like that but all I can say is please don't think I will abandon this story…cause I won't _

_So anyway, enough of the story of my life (I'm sure you're all bored by now, that is if you have even read that, which if you have wow) and on with the next chapter, I will say that nothing really happens in this chapter, it's just something to get me back into the swing of things._

Previously -

The brunette's eyes shot open as her chest heaved with each breath she took. The Cullen's as one gaped as they looked upon the now awake Bella.

And as Alice lifted her lips off of her loves and looked into Bella's eyes she couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped her mouth.

Bella's eyes were a light lilac colour, there was no traces of the chocolate brown that Alice loved to gaze into….no they were lilac and as the pixie continued to watch the lilac seemed to get darker…..and darker still until they were a dark and dangerous purple that had different shades swirling in them.

"Alice." Bella breathed and the Cullen family watched as the brunette seemed to launch herself upward and collide with the pixie's hard body, wrap her arms around the small vampire and hold her tightly, her head burying itself into Alice's chest as sobs escaped from her mouth.

"Oh Bella." Alice's voice was filled with relief as she held her love in her strong loving arms.

"Many changes to go through." Bella whispered as she looked at herself in the mirror, letting one of her hands come up and trail down the side of her face as Alice watched from her place leaning against the bathroom door.

"What do you mean Bella?" The pixie asked softly as she took a slow step forward but stopped when her girlfriend replied, "Nothing Ali…..I'm just shocked, I mean wouldn't you be when you wake up to find yourself not looking like yourself…it's just so…I'm just a little confused and…..and a little….scared." The brunette mumbled out as she let her hand fall to her side but continued to stare at her reflection. "Don't be scared we're going to figure out what is happening and….." Alice started to say but Bella cut her off, "And then what Ali?...I…I don't think there is anything anyone can do about this…something inside me is telling me this is a good thing…..then another thing is telling me this is dangerous….another is telling me to fight against this, calling it a disease that I need to purge out of my system and then _another _is telling me not to fight to allow whatever is going to happen…happen, it says it will be much easier if I don't fight…..I'm just…..I mean I…..I just don't know what to do anymore." The brunette explained quietly as she let her eyes fall from her reflection down towards the floor.

It was silent in the bathroom for a minute as Alice watched her love stare at the floor with an almost angry expression on her face before it smoothed out in calm sort of detached way.

The pixie didn't say anything as Bella practically glided across the floor to the shower, stick one hand inside before bringing it back out again and it wasn't even a second later that Alice heard the water spurt from the shower head before making a dull thud onto the shower floor.

The brunette didn't say anything as she turned towards her vampire and locked their eyes together before she slowly started to remove her clothes and let them fall to the floor softly.

Alice for her part was stunned but as she watched her girlfriend remove more and more of her clothing until the only thing remaining on her brunette's body were her black Victoria secrets panties, her emotions changed to one of awe, love and lust.

Bella's dark purple eyes caught Alice's gaze again as she quickly lowered her underwear and stepped out of it before slowly extending her arm outwards, her hand stretching toward her psychic.

"Shower with me?" Bella asked innocently and Alice couldn't refuse even if she wanted to.

The onyx haired vampire's clothes were shed in a second flat and not even a moment after her hand was clasped softly in her love's as Bella pulled them slowly into the shower, letting the sliding door close behind them with a barely audible thud.

The two girls stood under the quite impressively sized shower head and just stared at each other for who knows how long with the foreheads pressed to each other's and their arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. Alice thought Bella had never looked more beautiful as she watched the water droplets from the shower glide down her brunette's body like it was made of silk. Her eyes even though they were now an intense shade of purple still made Alice feel like she was falling into a deep dark abyss that she would quite happily never even comprehend to try and get out of.

Bella thought Alice had never looked so utterly breathtaking, her golden eyes were framed by her now sopping wet hair that was instead of its usual spiky yet stylish mess lying flat against her head, enhancing her eyes giving her an innocent, endearing look that Bella was sure Alice could ask her to do anything in the world right now and she wouldn't be able to say no….it was even more powerful than her pout.

"Alice." Her pixie's name left her lips as a breathless whisper but she knew Alice heard her just the same because in the next second a pair of slightly cold, soft delectable lips were on hers.

The two girl's kissed with such a tender passion that it brought a few tears to Bella's eyes but the brunette didn't care, she let them fall without restraint, not even bothering to try and wipe them off her face not that she would have gotten a chance for as soon as the tears fell from her eyes they mixed with the water that poured over the both of them from the shower head until they were no more.

One of the brunette's arms came up and her fingers of her left hand twisted themselves in Alice's wet hair, gently tugging on the strands as her other arm wrapped itself more firmly around Alice's waist, letting her right hand fall onto her psychic's slender bare hip.

Alice responded by letting one of her hands trail up Bella's naked back before she cupped the back of her mate's neck and pulling slightly, bringing their mouths together even more as their sweet yet passionate kisses continued. Her remaining hand traced random patterns on the bare flesh of her love's lower back and she was rewarded with Bella's breath hitching slightly as she did so.

They continued in their kissing for a few more minutes until Bella pulled back slightly before once again resting her forehead against Alice's, her eyes closed as she breathed deeply through her nose, her thoughts that had not even ten minutes ago been frantic and filled with panic and fear were now calm and composed but they all centered around one thing….or rather one person.

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen.

The brunette gulped a little as she took one final deep steadying breath before she opened her eyes and spoke.

Piercing golden eyes met intense purple ones as Bella said three little words.

"I love you."

_So what did you think? I would greatly appreciate a review to let us know : )_

_And yay! Bella's finally said those three special words…I just put it in to show that Bella is completely over Alice leaving her…..it sort of signifies them coming together again and when I say coming together I mean being like they were before Alice left._

_But of course there is the thing happening with Bella….which I'm sure will put a dampener on this ; )_

_So the next chapter should hopefully be up within the next seven days but I am going to Blackpool this weekend so don't be angry if it is a little longer than that._

_Until next time!_


	26. No Matter What

**Chapter 26 – No Matter What**

_Hey everyone, I cannot say how sorry I am that it has been so long since I last updated this story, I do not have any excuses….well I do, I'm moving again this time to good ole Liverpool but I feel that this time I cannot use moving as an excuse, I have just been sort of ignoring my stories these past however long it has been and for that I apologize._

_I do hope that I get no negative feedback because of my absence :S_

_Anyway on with the next chapter!_

"Look at them Isabella, they left you without a care in the world, they left you….treated you as if you were a piece of meat….they thought of you as a weak, pathetic…..insignificant little human and yet look at you now, strong….powerful….not a weak little human anymore, just your presence alone can invoke a fear in each of them that they will never feel from any other being." He said as he circled the girl and watched as her eyes narrowed at the group in front of her, all of who were watching her with wide pleading eyes.

"I made you this Isabella….I made you strong and powerful, I changed you from that weak little individual you used to be….. …..show me the darkness that resides in you….show me what you can do…but above all, show them exactly why they should fear you…..make them feel the pain you went through when they left…..cause them as much pain as they have caused you.' He said as he swept Isabella's hair aside and pressed a light kiss on the side of her exposed neck,

'Kill them Isabella."

**72 Hours Earlier**

"I love you."

Alice leaned back and starred at her girlfriend for a moment before the words that had just left Bella's lips settled in her mind and a wide beaming grin spread across her lips before the pixie flung herself forward and attached her lips to her startled love's.

"Oh Bella….my sweet Bella, I have waited so…I love you too." Alice murmured against Bella's lips before pressing them in a meaningful kiss. "I'm sorry I haven't said it sooner….it's just…..I just." Bella started to say but Alice cut her off. "Shhh Bella I know….I know and it doesn't matter…..I'm just so happy I got to hear those words from you again that I don't care if I had to wait another day….another month….another year….another ten years…..I would have waited forever." The psychic said as she stepped closer to Bella so their bodies were now flush against each other and they could feel all of one another.

"Alice." Bella sighed against her vampire's lips as she pressed her trembling body even closer to her pixies. "I'll always love you Bella…..._no matter what_." Alice whispered as she pulled back slightly so she could look into her girlfriend's eyes which she could see were slightly lighter than the intense dark purple that had started to reside there.

The two girls stared into each other's eyes and saw the pure love that shone through them and without another word their lips crashed together in a frenzy of kisses, their hands grasping the others bodies as if they were afraid that the other would disappear if they loosened their grip for even a second.

In a surprising move Bella bent down a little and wrapped her arms around the tops of her vampire's thighs, so much so that her arms brushed her girlfriend's firm yet smooth round arse and with a stunning display of strength that Alice knew her girlfriend shouldn't have, lifted the pixie off the shower floor as if she was as light as a feather, which Alice knew she wasn't because of how hard her skin was and some other things that Carlisle had explained to her about her anatomy that Alice couldn't for the life of her remember right now but she remembered that it meant that Alice would be heavier than the heaviest human that lived on Earth and yet here her girlfriend was picking her up as if she weighed next to nothing.

The spiky haired vampire stored that piece of information for a later date as she wrapped her legs around Bella's waist and let her hands tangle in her mate's wet locks as Bella opened the shower door and stepped out of it, leaving the shower running.

Bella carried Alice from the bathroom into the psychic's bedroom, their kiss never breaking even when Bella placed her girlfriend on the pixie's double bed…..but that was only because Alice grabbed onto her love's shoulders and used a bit of her strength to bring Bella down with her. Their bodies slid against each other as they sought out the friction that they so desperately craved. The brunette's hands seemed to have taken on a mind of their own as one propped her up on her side as the other trailed down Alice's body…starting at the top of her face on her left temple, down her cheek before she stopped at her jaw for a moment to stroke it tenderly as their kissing turned into a slow, gentle tango compared to the hot passionate salsa that it was mere seconds ago. It was as if the fire that had ignited in the two girls in the shower, the fire that had started to burn in them, that made them crave the other's touch, had dimmed until it was practically embers as the two girls tried to convey how much they loved each other just with their lips.

But then the fire roared to life once more until it was all consuming.

Carlisle sat in his office as he continued to wrack his brain for any information…any idea…even a slither of an idea as to what was happening to Bella….what had happened to Bella….what those _people_ had done to her. He had looked thought through everything thing he knew…he and his family had looked through every book he owned…no wait…..not every book.

The blonde doctor was in a frenzy for the next few minutes as he searched for the particular book…or rather journal, one which he hadn't opened in over one hundred years. It was funny that he….a vampire…..who had what seemed an endless amount of memory…could not remember where he had placed the journal. A small smile graced Carlisle's lips a moment later as one of his hands grasped the journal, that though was over two hundred years old was still in pristine condition like it had just been brought yesterday.

The blonde vampire settled himself into his desk chair and read the journal from cover to cover and the more he read the more astonished he became and by the time he had finished the last page, closed the journal and placed it on his desk in front of him, his usually calm face was set in a horrified expression.

His family needed to know this as soon as they came back from hunting but first he needed to make a phone call.

"A…..A…Alice….Ali…..I…..I can't…..I can't do this." Bella said as she broke away from the kiss and pushed her pixie off of her before turning on her side so she was facing away from Alice and tucking her knees into her chest as tears welled up in her eyes.

Alice starred at the bare back of her mate in silence for a moment as she processed the words Bella just said before sliding towards her brunette until there was only a hands distance between them.

Silenced echoed through the room as Alice slowly extended her arm and placed the palm of her hand against the middle of Bella's back and she didn't miss the way her brunette flinched under her touch but she didn't move away.

"Bella….sweetie…it's ok….' Alice started to say but Bella cut her off, "No Ali…it's not ok…..I…..I just can't!" The brunette said through her tears, choking on a sob after the last word left her lips. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do…we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with…we don't have to do anything until you're ready…..I know you've said you love me but I also know that doesn't automatically mean you trust me…and I know that we need trust to be together fully….I can wait until you're ready Bella,' Alice said as she sat up slightly, turned her love around and pulled her mate into her arms, 'I will wait until you're ready." The psychic said as she pressed a kiss to the top of Bella's head before she settled into her bed and held Bella close to her chest.

The brunette didn't say anything as she let the tears slowly slip down her face, she knew what Alice said was true….she felt comfortable enough to say those words again….she felt like she had been ready to say those words again….but she wasn't comfortable enough for this….she wasn't _ready_ for what had just been about to take place….she didn't know when she would be ready.

But she knew that when she was, Alice would be there waiting.

_Ahh….come on who thought they were going to get a good smut scene? Well I'm sorry to disappoint but you'll just have to wait for that, we have things to set into action. _

_So what do you think Carlisle has figured out? What was in the Journal? And who is he making a phone call too? Well you'll have to find that out in the next few chapters because as you can tell from the beginning of the chapter we have 72 hours which means to us three chapters…yep just three chapters until we come to the climax of the story…maybe…you never know I might have sudden inspiration to write another chapter before we come to the near ending of the story._

_I am thinking of doing a squeal to this story but I would like to know who would be interested in it…who would read it? Just put a simple yes I would in a review to let me know and I'll get started on it, if not I might just write it for my own pleasure.  
_

_Anyway if you could be so gracious and leave me a review for this chapter I would really appreciate it : )_

_Until next time_


	27. Never Coming Back

**Chapter 27 – Never Coming Back **

_Umm hello everyone….yes I can imagine what you're all thinking….wow I thought she had forgotten about this story and the answer is no I did not and I really have no excuse for my what is it four month absence? I'll admit I did have a little bit of writers block for a few weeks after I posted my last chapter but that went away as soon as I sat down at my desk, put my music on and just wrote whatever came into my head (Although it wasn't very good and I got rid of it) it got me back into the swing of things._

_So I will apologize for making you wait so long for this next chapter : (_

_This chapter may be a bit confusing but I can assure you the next chapter or two will explain your questions…or most of them hopefully : ) _

_So anyway thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, I cannot believe that I am two reviews away from 400! Wow!_

_Enjoy this chapter, it's not too short but not really long either._

"Could all of you gather in the dining room please, I have something important to speak to you all about." Carlisle's voice sounded from downstairs and within a minute the rest of the family was taking their respective seats at the dining room table, Bella and Alice a bit later than the rest and once they were all seated a slightly tense silence settled over them…especially Bella when she saw Carlisle's eyes fixed on her. "Why are you looking at me like that Carlisle?" Bella inquired softly as she unconsciously leaned towards her pixie who responded by wrapping an arm around her mates shoulders and pulling the brunette into her side. "I know." Was all the blonde doctor said making the rest of the Cullen's brows slant in confusion while Bella merely looked on with a blank expression across her face. "You know what?" Bella asked and none of the Cullen's missed the way her eyes seemed to darken to an even more intense shade of purple or the way she casually shrugged off Alice's arm and sat up straight in her chair, her eyes never leaving the head of the Cullen clans.

"During my time at the Volturi I learned many things…heard many things…._saw_ many things, Aro discussed practically everything with me…or so I thought,' Carlisle explained making his children and his wife snap their gazes towards him but it seemed Carlisle only had eyes for Bella and her for him, 'A couple of years before I left the Volturi I walked into the throne room only to stop when I saw Aro had company, one man and two boys, the man was around thirty I would say and the children were roughly eight/nine years old. At first I thought the man was being punished for creating immortal children…that was until I heard all three of their heartbeats but I knew they weren't there to be food." Carlisle carried on before Bella interrupted, "This is all very well and good Carlisle but I'm not getting what this has to do with anything….I'm not really up for a story time." The brunette said quite rudely shocking the Cullen's who snapped their heads around to look at the young girl with wide eyes…they had never known Bella to be so forward….so rude.

They were all looking at her like she had grown a second head….all except Carlisle who was appraising Bella with sharp eyes a small gleam practically hidden in them before he continued as though he hadn't been interrupted. Alice looked at her girlfriend closely and saw the way Bella held herself up straight in her chair, she saw the way her knuckles were turning white from gripping the arms of her chair tightly and she didn't miss the way her love's jaw tightened more and more as Carlisle continued talking.

"I know Bella…..or should I call you Isabella?" Carlisle asked making the rest of the Cullen's snap their gazes to Bella who merely looked at the head of the Cullen clan for a minute before a dark chuckle left her lips.

"And I was doing so well." The brunette said and the Cullen's watched with horror as fangs seemed to extend from her mouth as she smirked. "What do you want Isabella?" Carlisle asked calmly but Jasper could feel his father's emotions and knew he was anything but calm. Isabella seemed to ponder the question for a moment before she answered. "Hmmm let's see I would like to be rich….own a house in every major country in the world…..become president…..oh and make you all beg for death as I torture each and every one of you slowly and let's not forget I would like to taste little Alice..she really does smell _so_ good, personally I'm all for the torture one coming first I can be patient and wait for the rest." Isabella said as if she was simply stating the weather and smirked once again when she saw all the Cullen children flinch slightly at her words.

"Where's Bella?" Alice almost stuttered out but held herself together and didn't let herself flinch when the monster that had taken her girlfriend over turned to look at her which what only could be described as a predatory smile upon her lips.

"Why dear Mary Alice where do you think she is?...She's gone and she's never coming back, oh I can't tell you how good it feels to have my mind to myself, so much space." Isabella stated as she casually stood from her chair and took a step away from the table, the Cullen's watching her every move.

"Oh please be afraid." Isabella said with a grin as she suddenly lunged towards Alice who shut her eyes tightly but all the pixie felt was two hands grab her shoulders lightly before hoisting her out of her seat and upon opening her eyes she saw Isabella was right in front of her with a smirk spread across her lips. "Scream if you want to….it makes it all the more _interesting_." Isabella purred out the last word as she spun Alice around so the psychic's back was to her front as she ran her nose along the nape of Alice's neck, breathing the pixie's scent in deeply before a soft moan left her lips. "Oh Mary Alice you smell so good…..but no it is not time to taste yet...I have certain _things _I need to do…..I'll be back Mary Alice…that I can promise." Isabella said with a small chuckle when she felt the small vampire tremble.

"B….Bella I know you're in there…..you need to fight." Alice stuttered out as her family watched with wide, scared eyes and she knew if it were possible Esme and Rose would have tears running down their faces. Isabella let out a menacing laugh before replying, "Bella's gone my dear, she was weak…..she could not stop me from taking over….the sooner you accept that the easier it'll be for you…I'm going to have so much fun with you Mary Alice, I'm going to have so much fun with all of you…..I'll be back soon….and when I am the playtime can begin,' Isabella said softly but the underlying hints of danger and menace stopped the words from being anything but spine chilling and terrifying, 'See you soon Mary Alice." Were Isabella's parting words as she gave the pixie's shoulders a hard squeeze before she was gone….the Cullen's didn't even see her leave.

The vampire's were silent for a tense minute before Emmett was pounding his fists on the dining room table and none of them missed the way it cracked under his strength. "This is stupid! We're vampire's, we shouldn't be scared! When Isabella comes back we need to restrain her and find a way to get our Bella back!" The usually childish vampire stated with such seriousness that his siblings were sure if the situation wasn't so extreme they would happily tease him about his tone.

"Emmett is right…although I fear it will not be so easy." Carlisle said as she rubbed a wary hand across his face before surveying the scenery outside the dining room window but his family knew he wasn't admiring what he saw, he was looking for Isabella.

"Carlisle you need to tell us everything you know." Jasper practically ordered his father, out of the corner of his eye he saw Rose get up from her seat and walk around to Alice before taking her in her arms and holding her tightly as they both looked at their father, waiting for him to speak.

The blonde doctor nodded his head as he replied, "You're right son….the sooner you all know the sooner we can all try and find a way to help Bella." Before taking a deep unnecessary breath and then started to explain, "Like I said my time with the Volturi I learnt many things….."

Meanwhile in the woods of Forks two people looked at each other for a few silent seconds before the man spoke, "It seems everything is finally coming together…..I did wish to take you back and break you but I can see that has already been done."

Isabella smiled darkly and replied, "It was like tearing through a piece of paper before building up a brick wall in the papers place…_Bella_ is never coming back….those vampire's will pay for what they did to me…..to us."

The man grinned manically, "Excellent."

_And yes I am back with my cliff hangers…or sort of cliff hangers hehe what can I say, I like to tease._

_So I'm pretty sure you all have questions…or even more questions than you originally did…rest assured the next chapter will be Carlisle's time at the Volturi..well a bit of it anyway, I think I'll be writing it as a flashback although I'm not too sure yet, still on the bench….._

_So you'll get some answers then….i would like to hear your theories on what Isabella meant when she said 'pay for what they did to me' though…..it would be interesting to see what you think is going to happen : )_

_So the next chapter I cannot promise when it will be up but I'm going to try and get it up within the next two weeks but again I make no promises._

_So drop us a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter….or you know you can just drop us a review to tell me how much you hate me for leaving the update for so long…either way I would really like to break the 400 review mark : )_

_Until next time!_


	28. The Volturi?

**Chapter 28 – The Volturi?**

_Yes I know most of you are probably thinking…an update?...Am I dreaming? Well no you aren't dreaming, this is an actual update for Changeling, after over 10 months I am finally updating this story, I cannot apologize enough for making you all wait for an update, certain things have happened in my life which caused me to put all my stories to the back of my priorities….if any of you are still reading this well thank you for not giving up and continuing to read this story._

_Now for those if not all who cannot remember what has happened, a little recap for ya!_

**Previously – **"B….Bella I know you're in there…..you need to fight." Alice stuttered out as her family watched with wide, scared eyes and she knew if it were possible Esme and Rose would have tears running down their faces. Isabella let out a menacing laugh before replying, "Bella's gone my dear, she was weak…..she could not stop me from taking over….the sooner you accept that the easier it'll be for you…I'm going to have so much fun with you Mary Alice, I'm going to have so much fun with all of you…..I'll be back soon….and when I am the playtime can begin,' Isabella said softly but the underlying hints of danger and menace stopped the words from being anything but spine chilling and terrifying, 'See you soon Mary Alice." Were Isabella's parting words as she gave the pixie's shoulders a hard squeeze before she was gone….the Cullen's didn't even see her leave.

Meanwhile in the woods of Forks two people looked at each other for a few silent seconds before the man spoke, "It seems everything is finally coming together…..I did wish to take you back and break you but I can see that has already been done."

Isabella smiled darkly and replied, "It was like tearing through a piece of paper before building up a brick wall in the papers place…_Bella_ is never coming back….those vampire's will pay for what they did to me…..to us."

The man grinned manically, "Excellent."

_And now on with the next chapter, it's a little short just to get back into it….enjoy!_

**24 Hours Earlier**

"Bella….Bella…..Bella…..Bella….." That was the only word that Edward could hear resounding through Alice's mind, each time his pixie sister said her love's name in her mind it was said with more fear…..more panic…..more…._terror_…..in short it was making Edward feel sick.

"Carlisle now would be the time to explain instead of stopping and starting!" The bronze haired vampire stated as he gripped his chair tightly beneath his hands, so tightly that the wood started to split as he tried to tune out the rest of his family's thoughts and just focus on his father's but his efforts were proving to be futile…especially where his psychic sister was concerned, it sounded like she was a record that was stuck and the more Edward heard of Alice's thoughts the more he too fell into the deep dark abyss that Alice seemed to be sinking into.

"Yes of course." Carlisle replied a little nervously, surveying his broken family in silence for a second, his eyes sweeping over his pixie daughter last and he nearly reeled back with shock when he saw the dull…almost lifeless pitch black eyes staring straight ahead, not looking at anything…not seeing anything, it was disturbing to say the least for Carlisle to see his daughter in such a state.

"As you all know I was in the Volturi for many years and as I explained I thought Aro told me everything…it seems I was mistaken….'

**Meanwhile Somewhere In the Forest**

"It is good to see you again, I never had any doubt that you would succeed….although did you have to choose such a….._specimen_?" The last word that fell from Isabella's lips dripped with disgust as she studied her arms and hands like a professor would an experiment. "Apologizes but I watched young Bella Swan for a few months and watched how she and the youngest Cullen…Alice fell in _love_, how the whole family fell under the simple human's spell, I must admit when she went to confront that tracker by herself I was a little worried, especially when she was bitten I thought our plans would have to be started all over again but then that little Alice sucked out the venom, a task in itself I might add and I was surprised when she succeeded and Bella was still human…this human had shown strength that most others could only dream of, it showed to me that she was a perfect candidate for this….upgrade….being not only in the same town as the Cullen's but also incorporated in their family was just a bonus…although I will admit she was stronger than we gave her credit for, whenever I thought she would finally break she seemed to find some power from somewhere and didn't give in, it took five weeks longer than I thought but finally we smashed through and you were able to at last plant yourself inside the girl…..I do confess that her escape was not on the schedule and that did put us behind on the plan but no matter you are here now and Bella Swan will never be coming back….we can finally execute what has been in the works for over one hundred years." He said with a menacing light in his dark blue almost purple eyes, as his lips spread to reveal a set of perfectly white teeth, his canines lengthened slightly and sharp.

"Indeed….first we shall deal with the pesky Cullen's…..little Mary Alice and I have certain matters that need dealing with and then…the Volturi…finally we shall be able to put an end to the unfinished business that has been looming for a _very long time_." Isabella said.

**Cullen Manor**

"Carlisle….are you…are you saying that Bella has been…." Edward asked only to be cut off by his father, "That is exactly what I am saying Edward…..you have no idea how dangerous Isabella is, I should inform Aro but I have no idea what he would do…..if he got his hands on Isabella the result could go either way." The blonde haired doctor explained and the family didn't need Jasper's empathy power to feel the dread that the head of the family was feeling, it was practically seeping of him in waves and crashing over them like they were the rocks. "She will come back...she can't be gone…she…just…can't be." Alice suddenly spoke up, so quietly it was like all the fight had left her and even mustering up the energy to speak was a demanding task.

"What should we do? What you said….Carlisle, if you're right…..then Bella….I mean Isabella…..she's too dangerous and powerful for all of us to take on." Rosalie spoke up softly surprising everyone at the table, apart from Alice who again seemed to be for all intense and purpose dead to the world. "I cannot believe I am saying this but it seems we need to inform the Volturi, we need their help,' Jasper said casting a quick glance at his pixie sister before carrying on, 'Bella for now…is gone, we have to think about the possibilities and consequences of handling this by ourselves….this Isabella seems to want to end us…..I cannot think of why except that it is something to do with what you witness Carlisle and if it is…..the Volturi need to be told….maybe….maybe they can help?" Jasper nearly whispered the last part for fear of what Alice might say but she didn't even seem to process his words….while the rest of his family looked at him with mostly resignation but also a little defeat, they like Jasper knew that if they got the Volturi involved the results could be catastrophic.

Everything was silent for a minute before Carlisle slowly reached into his trouser pocket and brought out his cell, the only thing that was running through his mind…..

Was he signing two of his daughter's to their deaths?

**Somewhere In The Forest**

You have done well Roman, you and William have done very well, you took all that I taught you and have put it to very good use…..I am proud to call you my sons…..now on with the show." Isabella said with an arrogant tone, a dark smirk playing across her lips.

_Well what did you think?_

_If you would be ever so kind as to leave a review and let me know I would really appreciate it….also it would help me to know if people are still reading and actually still liking my story._

_I promise you will not have to wait nearly a year for the next update, I'm actually working on the next chapter as we speak….well as you read, so I'm predicting a week or two, I'll definitely update before I go on holiday!_

_Till next time._


End file.
